Melt My Ice Away
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: She was out on a walk in the snow when she heard a child cry out for help. The miko helped the taiyoukai and became attached. Leaving after the taiyoukai grew to like her, she founds out the same. But what about Inuyasha? Will this create chaos? SessxKago
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been edited and has japanese translation on the bottom if there's a word to don't understand.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's a cold morning when Kagome decides to go out on a little walk in the Feudal Era, but she wouldn't mind at all. She walked outside of the hut and stepped on the soft white little ice crystals that descended from the cloudy skies; it was called snow, and Kagome loved it. Walking back in for a minute, she saw all her friends fast asleep because of the cold temperature. Even her hanyou friend; Inuyasha, was tired out. 

A smiled placed on her face as she tied her raven hair in a bun, placed her backpack on her back, and grabbed her archery equipment in her hands so she could leave. The yellow backpack was the only thing that stood out on her because she was wearing her miko clothes; a white robe with a pair of red hibakamas. Her white socks were thick and her tanned Japanese sandals were slipped into.

Pulling the door mat out of her way, she walked out and turned around to look at her friends, "ja ne guys, I'll be back soon."

There was no reply from her sleeping friends, and it made her smile sweetly. Her icy blue eyes looked around and wondered where to go this time. Normally, she would go left to walk up the stairs to the tree; Goshinboku, but this time she didn't feel like it. A new destination inched into her mind, and she went right, curious of where it will lead her.

* * *

"Jaken-sama, oi Jaken-sama, what's this white stuff on the ground?" A child at the age of six or seven asked curiously as she stepped in it barefooted, "It's really, really cold!" _(I know she isn't that young, but don't you want her kawaii voice?)  
_A hikigaeru youkai grumbled with annoyance at the girl, "I don't know Rin, stop asking questions and help me look for Sesshomaru-sama!" (I'm aware that there's supposed to be a 'u' between the 'h' and 'm' in Sesshomaru, but I'm use to it.) "Demo Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama will come for us! You'll see, you'll see!" Rin said happily. _  
_"Warabe no baka, that doesn't mean he's okay." Jaken grumbled. 

"Sesshomaru-sama might be hurt? Jaken-sama, we have to save him!" Rin started to run around, called for her shukun, "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama, where are you!"  
"Rin you insufferable warabe, stop your yelling!" Jaken squawked at her angrily.  
"Sesshomaru-sama might be hurt though Jaken-sama!" She frowned.  
"Nonsense, Sesshomaru-sama is a taiyoukai, he's the strongest a live."

"Jaken-sama…?"  
"Nani-yo," Jaken came to the girl.  
"Is this red stuff… blood…?" Rin asked curiously as she pointed to the small red puddle.  
"Hmm…" he poked at it with his staff and it only sunk, "I don't know, there's too much white stuff on the ground!"

Rin followed the small red puddles that would seem to get bigger and bigger until she heard a coughing noise that was from a distance and it seemed rasped. As curious as all children are, she went to investigate with Jaken following behind her. Once she found the creator of the rasped coughing, she looked terrified, as did Jaken who did not like the scenery.

"SEEEESSHOOOOMAAAARUUUU-SAAAAMAAAA!" Rin screamed in a scared high pitch voice.

* * *

Kagome sighed tiredly as she found the snow only kept getting deeper and deeper when she went farther and farther. Getting a little tired though, Kagome stretched her arms with a bow and in the other held arrows into her quiver. _(Sorry, I don't know what their called.)_ Looking back and forth, she wondered if whether or not she should keep continuing on her walk or return to the village. 

In the distance, she head someone cry out for help, and they seemed desperate for some reason as well. Kagome started to get worried about the person, and wanted to know where the cries were coming from. Trying hard to pin point it, the cry for helped seemed to be up the hill.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Kagome said in disbelief to the steep hill.

Though, complaining never solved anything, so she started to climb. It was hard with the sandals she had on, and so she took them off and chucked them somewhere else that wouldn't be in her way. Kagome continued climbing as she felt her hands graze upon a few rocks.

The pain hadn't hurt her though because her mind was too distracted for her to care. She was too much focused on the cries for help that started to sound like a little girl every time she would get closer to the top. After three more minutes, Kagome succeeded, and tiredly made it to the top of the hill.

A little girl in an orange and white checkered kimono was yelling 'onegai, help,' in every direction she could. But she couldn't anymore and so she fell into the snow in defeat and sobbed. Kagome walked over to the familiar girl and touched her shoulder.

"Is that you Rin?" Kagome asked curiously.  
Rin jumped in a scared manner and stood up to look at the woman, "Rin… Rin knows you…"  
"Mhmm, I'm Kagome."  
"Kagome-oneesan, Sesshomaru-sama needs help!" She said in a trembling voice and tugged on her hibakama desperately. "Onegai; help Sesshomaru-sama!"  
_'Rin, Sesshomaru would not want help from a ningen…'_ Kagome stood up, "take me to him Rin-chan."  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan!" Rin clung to her and now and dragged her quickly to their destination.  
"Rin-chan, slow down, is it really that bad?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Sesshomaru-sama is really bloody and won't respond to Rin!"  
"Nani…?"

* * *

The two of them arrived to see Jaken waved his staff around, cursing at everything for Sesshomaru to be in such a bad condition. When Kagome began to ignore the hikigaeru youkai, she turned her attention to inu taiyoukai, and gasped. She had believed Rin when she said Sesshomaru was bleeding badly, but this was too much. 

Sesshomaru was drenched in blood as was his mokomoko and hair. His clothing, armor, skin, and mokomoko were torn, ripped, scratched, and shredded. It barely looked like he even had any armor to cover his chest. The snowed covered little of his body, but that didn't matter, she wanted to know if he was even breathing!

"Jaken, move," Kagome said as she came to Sesshomaru's side.  
"GYAHK," Jaken squawked and looked at Rin, "YOU BROUGHT A MIKO!"  
"Rin called, and called; no one is around!" Rin frowned.  
"He's alright," Kagome stated, "He's alive, but only just."  
"Sesshomaru-sama's alive!" The little one cheered.  
"Don't be so happy! This might turn against us!" Jaken glared.  
"Sesshomaru-sama, can you hear me?" Kagome received no reply, "Sesshomaru-sama!" Still nothing and cursed, "chikusho."

Scanning the area that they were in, she tried to find some shelter but it seemed useless. Nothing was useful in sight; trees, snow, and rocks. Whirling her head back, she saw in the far distance, a cave. She looked at Sesshomaru, then towards Rin and Jaken.

"Alright, I'll help," Kagome placed her stuff down, "Rin, can you carry those?"  
"If it helps you help Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin stated and picked up her bag and archery things.  
"Jaken, help me remove his armor so we can toss it aside; it's thrashed anyhow." She stated.  
"I'm not listening to you wench!" Jaken glared.  
"Do you want him to die!"  
"…" He came over and helped remove the armor.

"Okay…" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's only arm and brought him against her back,  
"Kami this guy is heavy…"  
"Hehe," Rin giggled at her difficulty of caring the taiyoukai.  
"Jaken…"  
"Hai," he replied.  
"Cover up Sesshomaru's blood tracks and any other trails that would lead to us; we don't need any youkai think he's food."  
"Hai," Jaken went to where it began.  
"Alright, let's go to that cave Rin-chan."  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan." Rin answered.

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru little by little with a lot of difficulty. Sesshomaru was just so tall that his legs were dragging amongst the snow. Hearing an amazed gasp, Kagome looked over towards Rin who was looking up. She joined in and looked to see what she was looking at.

"Rin wants to know what this white stuff is called!" Rin smiled.  
"It's called 'snow,' Rin-chan." Kagome answered warmly.  
"The white stuff is called snow?"  
"Mhmm, it's really ice, but everyone calls it snow." She laughed and shifted Sesshomaru on her shoulder a little.  
"Wow, Kagome-oneesan knows a lot."  
"I wouldn't say that," looking forward now, she saw that they were almost at their destination, "were almost at the cave, so let's hope that it's empty."

* * *

Dark and a little wet, but the cave was sure enough empty. It looked like it was untouched, so that meant no one lived there. Jaken came in a little after them since he claimed that he covered all of the tracks. 

"Rin, reach into the yellow bag, there should be a sleeping bag in there." Kagome said tiredly. _(I swear in every episode her backpack is like magic! When their on the dirt, they have sleeping bags, food, water, seriously man! It's almost like wild school bus, or what ever that television show was called when we were kids!)_  
"What's a sleeping bag?" Rin asked curiously.  
"Right…" she sighed, "just find a strange blue wrapped thing out okay, onegai."  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan."

Looking around in the bag, Rin found a big blue thing as big as her, and then went to Kagome as she hoped she was right. Kagome nodded and told the child to place it on the ground and undo the straps. Doing as told, Rin removed them and rolled it out. More instructions came and Kagome told her where there was a zip on the side, and the she wanted her to pull it down to unzip it and open it. Thankfully Rin understood a little and succeeded on the requests.

Kagome came over and laid Sesshomaru on one side of the sleeping bag and used his mokomoko to support his head. Getting up from his side, she stretched her back, and went to her backpack as she summoned the two over. Obediently and somewhat reluctant, they came to see what she wanted.

"Jaken, is there a nearby stream?" Kagome asked.  
"Hai, I know where it is, naze?" Jaken asked back.  
She placed a wooden bucket in her hikigaeru youkai hands, "I need you to fill it with water so I can clean his wounds and hair."  
"Hai," he left to do the small chore.

"Can I help?" Rin frowned.  
"Of course, try to find fry sticks and grass, we need to make a little bonfire." Kagome smiled.  
"Kay," she began to run off.  
"Stay near the cave Rin; I don't need you to be kidnapped!"  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan!"

Sighing, the miko looked over at Sesshomaru and glared. Rummaging through her backpack, she brought out a cup, multiple herbs, a full water bottle, a tea kettle, and the transportable heat stove. Mixing the herbs and the water into the pot, she lit the heat stove on with fire and let it boil some.

While that was happening, she rummaged even more in her backpack to take out a washcloth and her first aid kit then placed them on the sleeping bag next to Sesshomaru. Knowing that was over, she got up and went to the entrance of the cave and placed a sutra on each side to keep their auras hidden from youkai and any other threats.

The kettle whistled lightly, warning Kagome that it was ready. She returned inside and turned off the little stove and grabbed a spoon to mix the herbs a little more into the water, then poured it into the cup. Waiting patiently for it to cool down, Kagome sat at Sesshomaru's side tiredly.

Five minutes passed and it seemed cooled off enough to been drank. Kagome lifted the back of Sesshomaru's head and tried slipping it in. Lightly, it spilt on the side of his cheek so she cleaned it off with the washcloth and tried a different approach. She placed some of the medicine in her mouth and placed her lips to his, and gave it to him that way. Carefully, though, she would stroke his throat so it would properly go through.

Sesshomaru coughed and cringed at the bitter taste of the medicine, but was still unconscious. Kagome couldn't help but giggle lightly, and repeated the steps one more time to let him finish of the medicine. Once more, Sesshomaru coughed in some pain and tilted his head to the side against Kagome's arm.

"Kagome-oneesan, Rin brought sticks, twigs, and dried grass!" Rin smiled.  
The miko looked at her, "arigato Rin-chan," she smiled and left Sesshomaru's side.  
"Wow, Kagome-oneesan is really, really blood." She frowned.  
"It's nothing to worry about Rin-chan, now set the things in a pile on the ground."  
"Kay," she did as told.

Kagome brought out a lighter and lit a stick and began a bonfire. Rin was amazed at what just happened and how she created the fire. They were interrupted by Jaken's bickering and squawking as he returned. The miko came over and took the wooden bucket from him and set it next to Sesshomaru.

"There's only two more things to do now and will have everything we need." Kagome sighed and grabbed an arrow.

"Wretched onna," Jaken grumbled.  
"Urusai Jaken-sama," Rin scowled. _(AHAHA! I can't imagine Rin saying that.)_

"Here Rin-chan," she gave her the arrow; "you and Jaken go to the village straight down this path. When you get there, tell them that Kagome-sama wants a white otoko kimono for a six foot tall person, okay?"

"Kay," Rin smiled happily.  
"Arigato and I'll take care of Sesshomaru-sama for you." Kagome smiled reassuringly to the onnanoko.  
"We'll be back really soon Kagome-oneesan!" She grabbed the arrow and Jaken then left happily.  
"Hai, ja," the miko laughed.

* * *

Give or take ten minutes or so, Kagome sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. She was going to be in some serious trouble if he wakes up. See, Kagome had to clean his wounds, **all** of his wounds, so she has to strip him naked; oh goody, let's see the taiyoukai naked, not. 

Kagome came over nervously and poked at his chest and he didn't budge. Sighing with slight relief, she slowly grabbed his torn up robe and took it off of him. Removing the mokomoko, Kagome made him go in a sit up position and cleaned his hair and rinsed the blood out.

After cleaning his back, she place bandages where they were needed. Carefully, she managed to sling his arm over her shoulder to have him lean on her. Dipping the washcloth in the water, it was brought back to his body, and she began to clean his chest and placed ointment on his gash on his torso.

Grabbing an ace bandage around his torso and wrapped around his waist and then hooked it up in place. Gently and with care, Kagome settled him back down and made his head securely lay on his mokomoko. Again she grabbed the washcloth, and then lightly cleaned his face.

"N-nh…" Sesshomaru cringed.  
"S-Sesshomaru, you're waking up?" Kagome asked concernedly.  
His eyes open lightly and his voice rasped, "w-where is t-this-" he was cut off.

"Rin and Jaken found you injured and I happened to pass by, you're in a cave right now, and I'm treating your wounds with care while Rin and Jaken go to a nearby village to receive new clothing for you to wear. I'll fix your kimono though later." Kagome explained.

"W-why is t-this o-one's c-chest-" again, Sesshomaru was interrupted.

"I had to remove it so I can do your upper body wounds; I still have your lower body to bandage up. You'll be completely naked when I bandage your bottom half, but I'll have you covered before Rin returns with some decent clothing. After they return, I'll make them go get some more things for the fire and water from the stream, is that alright Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked and saw his right cheek bleeding. "I have to bandage this cut."

Sesshomaru was breathing heavily as she lightly dabbed the washcloth on his face and then a bandage. It appeared that she was serious about his wounds, and judging from how mature she was, she would not do anything with his body if he were to be naked. He didn't like it though, looking so weak and helpless in front of a ningen, and having that ningen take care of you as well.

"Sesshomaru, I request that you should go back to sleep, it'll be easier to regain your strength." Kagome explained to him.  
"…" He glared at her.  
She looked at him curiously, "well it's true."  
"H-h-" This time, a finger was placed on his lips.  
"Stop trying to talk Sesshomaru, onegai. Just rest and get well soon is all you have to do."  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded, and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she removed his boots and placed the aside. His feet were even blistered and bloody, what in the world was he doing out there all alone? Maybe he was fighting or something and was outnumbered? Oh well, either way, Kagome went over to his waist and untied his obi then used it to drag his two katanas away from his body incase she would purify their demonic power, and pulled off his hakama carefully. In her opinion, his legs looked worse than his arm and chest. 

Nonetheless, Kagome grabbed the washcloth and began to clean his legs. She bandaged up his left leg and foot as well as his right leg and foot five minutes after. Humorously, he had a couple of gashes on his right butt cheek but that looked almost like a little scrape, but enough to make her cringe. When she tried cleaning it with a little bit of hydrogen peroxide, Sesshomaru snarled in his sleep and she fell over; scared shitless no less. She bolted up immediately and glared daggers at his sleeping face and she held her fist up like she was going to murder him senselessly. _(Hehe, I couldn't resist.)_

Looking his body over very slowly, she tried to see anymore cuts that she missed. Practically his entire body was in band aids and ace bandages; it made her want to call him 'mummy' just to get it out of her system. Then her face went pale when she found a cut she didn't see.

"Oh… my… Kami…" Kagome's eye began to twitch.

There on his manhood was a small cut on his shaft and she shivered in a paranoid way. Nervously, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and grabbed a cotton ball then dipped water and hydrogen peroxide on it. Carefully she dabbed it on his shaft, she made it seem like it would bite her from the way she was doing it. Sesshomaru cringed and gave a few grunts and confused Kagome; she didn't know if it was either from please, or from pain.

"…how the hell am I supposed to put a band aid on!" She twitched more.

Well, she cleaned it right? So that should be good enough, right? Oh screw it, she's been cleaning him for an hour already and she had to touch his butt even! She placed everything aside and wrapped Sesshomaru in the sleeping bag so Jaken Rin wouldn't get to see him naked. Something then passed her mind and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'_Why the hell would **I** be allowed to see him naked? Crap! I'm probably on the death wish anyhow! GAH!'_

* * *

Well, it's the first chapter, and yes, I'm aware that the end of it might have been a little too much. But the next chapter will be good to read. So far I have completed six chapters for this story, if you have an lovely suggestions, please say them and I'll be glad to see how they can fit it. You can email me, simply click 'xbaconrulerx' on the top and go to 'email' :) 

So how'd you guys like the first chapter? Good? Bad? 1-10? Lol.

Hanyou: Half human, half demon  
Miko: Priestess  
Hibakama: Priestess pants  
Ja ne: See you later  
Goshinboku: God tree.  
-Sama: (VERY respectful term)  
Oi: "Hey"  
Kawaii: Cute  
Hikigaeru: Toad  
Youkai: Demon  
Demo: But…  
Warabe no baka: Stupid child  
Warabe: Child  
Taiyoukai: Huge/Powerful demon  
Nani-yo: (M) What do you want?  
Onegai: Please  
Onee-san: Older sister  
Ningen: Human  
Nani: What?  
Inu: Dog  
Mokomoko: Sesshomaru's fluff  
Chikusho: Damn it  
Kami: God  
Hai: Yes  
-Chan: (use for some girls/guys, classmates, kids, children, young people)  
Naze: Why?  
Onna: Woman  
Otoko: Man  
Arigato: Thank you  
Onnanoko: Girl  
Ja: Later  
Obi: Tie/Belt  
Katana: Swords  
Hakama: Kimono pants


	2. Chapter 2

What? Want to read this chapter? Okay, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

- Previously -

"Oh… my… Kami…" Kagome's eye began to twitch.

There on his manhood was a small cut on his shaft and she shivered in a paranoid way. Nervously, she grabbed a pair of tweezers and grabbed a cotton ball then dipped water and hydrogen peroxide on it. Carefully she dabbed it on his shaft, she made it seem like it would bite her from the way she was doing it. Sesshomaru cringed and gave a few grunts and confused Kagome; she didn't know if it was either from please, or from pain.

"…how the hell am I supposed to put a band aid on!" She twitched more.

Well, she cleaned it right? So that should be good enough, right? Oh screw it, she's been cleaning him for an hour already and she had to touch his butt even! She placed everything aside and wrapped Sesshomaru in the sleeping bag so Jaken Rin wouldn't get to see him naked. Something then passed her mind and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'_Why the hell would **I** be allowed to see him naked? Crap! I'm probably on the death wish anyhow! GAH!'_

- Now -

* * *

"Obasan, obasan!" Rin walked to an elder woman.  
The old one turned around to look, "hmm? What is it warabe?"  
She held out an arrow to her, "Kagome-oneesan told Rin and Jaken-sama to come and ask for clothing!"  
"Is she hurt?" Obasan asked curiously.  
"Iie, iie, Sesshomaru-sama is! She said to ask for white otoko kimono for a six foot person!"  
"Wretched onnanoko, stop you're yelling." Jaken glared.  
"Well, if that's what Kagome wants, then it must be done. Come now, we shall see what we can find. By the way, my name is Kaede."  
"Rin is Rin and Jaken is Jaken!" Rin said happily as the old woman said she'd help.

* * *

Kagome sighed and looked about the cave in a bored fashion, wishing that there was something to do. She's been sitting and watching over Sesshomaru for about five hours now since finished bandaging up his body. All she could do now is to wait patiently for Rin and Jaken. Painful groans began to occur and her attention went over to Sesshomaru who started to wake.

Quietly, she crawled over to his side and looked at him, "Sesshomaru, daijobu?"  
"…" Sesshomaru glared at her and started to cough violently and blood spat out.  
"Kesu," Kagome grabbed the dipped washcloth to his face and removed the blood.  
"…" He tried growling at her but it came out as a moan and coughed more blood.  
"You might some eternal bleeding in your lungs," she said quietly, "I can heal it, if you want."  
"…" His eyes glared coldly at her; signifying huge 'no'.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't let me help you then you'll die! If that happens then I'll have to blame myself! Tenseiga can't help you if you die because it's against the wall to be out of the way!" She glared at him, but then softened, "onegai; just let me help, or I'll do it anyways."

Sesshomaru despised and wanted to get up and swat her away for even touching him as she has been, but he couldn't move a muscle alone. Still, her eyes showed much worry and concerned; he hated to be pitied, but he also hated ningen help. The first ningen that helped him was Rin and now she was his ward. Well, it wasn't like the miko was going to stay with them, she was Inuyasha's wench.

A warm gentle hand went to his left cheek and the thumb caressed him softly. Sesshomaru looked at her lightly to find out that it was the miko touching him with such care and he wanted to growl. He then looked up at her eyes to see her looking calmly back at him.

"I know that… letting a ningen help you, might make you think their giving you pity, but I'm not," Kagome stated softly, "a little onnanoko asked me to help you, and so I'm just doing what I was asked of," she smiled lightly, "though, I think I would've helped you even if she didn't ask me too."

He took in her words and believed that Rin asked her for help; she was very attached to him. The miko has helped save Rin before when he encountered his kyodai even though he didn't ask her to. She just… helped on her own, and that's kind of what she was doing now.

The taiyoukai was in much defeat toward the miko as she wanted to help him so badly. Besides, once he's healed, he can kill her and let her blood spill everywhere. To prove that Sesshomaru gave up, he reluctantly leaned his cheek in her hand; he despised feeling so weak.

Looking up tiredly, he glanced up at her to find her smiling happily. Carefully, she unzipped the sleeping bag and stopped at his waist, and then exposed his chest to him. _(The zipper is one the right side where he has his arms.)_ Her hands were placed on his chest softly and she concentrated her powers.

Kagome could see how badly his lungs were damaged now; no wondered why he was coughing blood. Quickly, she allowed her miko powers to surge into his chest to remove the overflowing blood in his lungs while trying to seal them closed. This was taking a lot of energy now since it was a serious wound. Kagome's heart was starting to ache as her powers were draining.

His left side was finished because it was a little smaller than the right. Kagome used her left arm to keep her propped up as she continued with his right side. Sesshomaru can feel it becoming easier to breathe each minute that passed.

She panted tiredly as she lowered her right hand away from him. Kagome completed her job and looked at him to see that he was sweaty. Grabbing the washcloth tiredly, she removed the sweat form his face and regained her breathing.

"You… are the first… and last taiyoukai… I'll help heal…" Kagome laughed exhaustedly.  
"…" Sesshomaru watched her, and saw how much it took out of her.  
"Do you think… you can drink… some medicine?'  
"…" He lightly shook his head.  
"I guess… I'll have to pass it… to you by mouth again."  
"…" Growling lightly, he coughed.  
Kagome heated the kettle again, "gomen nasi, but it's to make her your organs recover well."  
His eyes averted from hers angrily, "…"

"I guess you're to get cold real soon," she went to her backpack and retrieved three easy portable heat pads, "I'm going to slip this one on to your chest, and I have to smaller ones so I'll place those on your legs."

Sesshomaru didn't do anything and lied there motionless as the miko unzipped it more to practically expose his entire body to her. Her hand slowly touched his ankles and kept lifting her hand to go high up his body. The taiyoukai didn't like the fact that the miko was touching him so freely and growled but the coughs appeared from it.

She ignored him and continued forth, "Yamete-yo onegai, I'm trying to find out where you're mostly cold at so I can place the heat pad there."  
"…" Sesshomaru coughed as he still tried to growl.  
"Okay, okay, I'll place them on your thighs and your chest over the gash."  
"…" His tempted growls stopped and so did his coughing.

Kagome sat down after placing the pads on his body and zipped the sleeping bag up again. Hearing the kettle whistle, she came over and turned it off then placed some medicine water into a cup to let it cool off. Sesshomaru watched her closely, wondering what it was that she was doing.

After five minutes, she tested the temperature, and found it to be lukewarm. Kagome went over to Sesshomaru's side and looked at him softly. His after reaction of this was what she was afraid of after passing it through to him.

"Don't growl when I do this because you'll choke and make it worse, so I'll ask you to just let me handle this, okay?" Kagome asked.  
"…" He only looked at her in the stoic way.  
She looked at him and sighed, "Arigato…"

* * *

"Here you go warabe," Kaede smiled and handed her the kimono and Kagome's red cloak.  
"Domo arigato Kaede-obasan," Rin smiled and bowed after taking them.  
"Rin let's go, I don't trust that miko with Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled.  
"Coming Jaken-sama," Rin said happily and rushed to him.

The two started to walk off in the snow; heading off back to the cave where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. Rin knew well that Kagome was taking care of Sesshomaru and that they didn't need to rush. Jaken didn't trust the miko and so he struggled through the snow that was almost higher than him.

"Jaken-sama, Kagome-oneesan is taking good care of Sesshomaru-sama, why must we hurry?" Rin asked curiously.  
"I don't trust a miko! Sesshomaru-sama has tried to kill her countless times and it wouldn't pass me by if she decided to kill him!" Jaken yelled.  
"Sesshomaru-sama tried to kill Kagome-oneesan?"  
"More than once too," he snorted.  
"Kagome-oneesan wouldn't kill Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-oneesan is nice!" Rin yelled at him and started running to the cave with Jaken at foot.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her hold his nape up a little as he watched the miko place her lips to his and passed in the medicine. Her delicate fingers stroked his throat so the liquids would pass his esophagus. The taste of it seemed bitter, and he didn't really like it as all so he would cough a little and cringe.

"Just a little more and you won't have to take it for another few hours." Kagome explained to try and comfort him from the bad taste. "I'll give you some water afterwards to get the taste out of your mouth."

He didn't reply in any way, and so she was about to continue till she felt like someone was coming. Kagome's head lifted towards the entrance as she grabbed a bow and arrow. She notched the arrow and pulled it back by the quill; if it was a youkai she'll release the arrow to purify the youkai, and protect the wounded taiyoukai.

"Kagome-oneesan, Kagome-oneesan!" Rin yelled as she came closer.  
"R-Rin-chan!" Kagome yelled in surprise and then looked at Sesshomaru, "I suggest you at least pretend to sleep."

Kagome lowered the bow and arrow and slid Sesshomaru's kimono under his mokomoko so they wouldn't know he was naked since the sleeping bag went up to his neck. Rin rushed and placed the clothing down then tackled Kagome with a big hug. The miko didn't understand the sudden hug, but returned it anyways to satisfy the child.

"Kagome-oneesan didn't hurt Sesshomaru-sama while Rin was gone, ne!" Rin looked worried.  
"Hurt him, wha…?" Kagome was confused.  
"Jaken-sama said that Sesshomaru-sama tried to always kill Kagome-oneesan and that this was Kagome-oneesan's chance to kill Sesshomaru-sama!" She said terrified.  
The miko smiled reassuringly, "Sesshomaru-sama is just fine, he needs more time to rest though so we'll know that he will surely make it."  
"Hontou!" The child looked so happy.  
"Hai," Kagome patted her head.

"Rin brought Sesshomaru-sama a kimono like Kagome-oneesan asked! Kaede-obasan said to give Kagome-oneesan the red cloak too!" Rin said in triumph.  
"Well it looks I'll have to say 'arigato' to her when I go back, ne?" Kagome laughed.  
"You're leaving?" She frowned.  
"Iie," she patted her head, "not till Sesshomaru-sama is well enough to protect his kawaii ward."  
"Domo arigato Kagome-oneesan, domo arigato!" Rin hugged her happily.

"Onna no baka," Jaken glared, "you've better have not hurt Sesshomaru-sama!"  
Kagome smiled, "rest assured that I have not nor will not hurt him."  
"Hmm…" he didn't trust her.  
"Oh, Rin-chan, can you get some more materials that we can use for the bonfire?"  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan," Rin smiled and left.  
"Jaken, I need you to dump the bloody water out and get more."  
"Naze…" Jaken scowled.  
"In case his wounds open up again." Kagome scowled back.  
"Fine…"

Jaken left with the wooden bucket to do as told while Rin gathered up some dry materials. Kagome and looked at Sesshomaru who slowly opened his eyes as they left the cave. Great, more fun for Kagome now because she had to clothe him, joy to the world, this will kill Kagome. _(I'm joking, really.)_

Unzipping the sleeping bad, Kagome exposed his entire body then pulled off the heat pads and he tried to growl at her. Trying to assure that it was alright, she grabbed the cloak to place over his lower body, and caressed his cheek to calm him. Kagome grabbed the folded robe from the ground and lifted Sesshomaru's body up from behind. After draping it over his back, she slipped his arm into the sleeve and lied him back down.

Kagome grabbed the hakama and started to remove the cloak on his lower body and he tried to growl, but of course coughed instead, "I'm not going to be 'looking' at you Sesshomaru."  
"…" He still tried to growl, but the coughing worsened.  
"Shh… okay, okay, stop," she tried to calm him.

She went down to his feet and slipped the hakama legs though. When all of it passed his feet, Kagome slowly lifted it over his legs. The reason why she was going slowly was because she didn't want to upset him and get him angry at her and start to cough all over again.

"Cough once when I get near 'it,' okay?" Kagome asked as she continued.

After a while, Sesshomaru cough once and so Kagome raised the hakama higher so wouldn't touch it. She got to his waistline and stopped. Pulling the red cloak away, she began to tuck the robe in under the hakama and tied it with the obi and made sure that it wasn't too tight. To be on the safe side, Kagome went to her backpack and grabbed a clean pair of socks and placed it on his feet, and then finally zipped him up in the sleeping bag and stood up for the first time in hours.

He watched her quietly walk to the cave entrance without any protection. Looking at her back, he saw the blood all over her robe and knew it was his blood. Kagome looked up to the sky happily and watched the white flakes fall from the sky.

"Kagome-oneesan, Kagome-oneesan, Rin found more stuff!" Rin said happily to Kagome who smiled warmly.  
"Arigato Rin-chan, let's go add it to the fire that we have now." Kagome patted her head.  
"Hai," she smiled and looked at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-s-!"  
The miko clamped Rin's mouth, "shh… Sesshomaru-sama is tired and needs you to be quieter."  
"Kay," The little one said softly.

Rin placed the materials down and went over to watch Sesshomaru happily. The taiyoukai looked away from her though; not wanting to meet her eyes. She frowned and went to Kagome glumly then clung to her robe. Kagome finished the bonfire and looked at the sad child. Sesshomaru then watched the two females on what they would do.

She picked up the small child and Rin buried her face in her robes, "what's the matter Rin-chan?"  
"Sesshomaru-sama isn't happy to see Rin," Rin sniffled.  
"Iie, he's happy, Sesshomaru-sama just wants to rest; you want him to get better, ne?"  
"H-hai," She replied.  
"How about you go check on Jaken-sama?"  
"Kay…"

"Oi," Kagome looked at her.  
"Hmm…?" Rin looked at her with a frown.  
She kissed her on the forehead, "go tell the ugly hikigaeru to hurry up, and I'll fix you something to eat because these youkai are stingy and we won't share."  
"Kay!" She replied much happier and was let down to run off.

Kagome laughed at the now happy child, and then turned her attention to Sesshomaru with a scowl. Sesshomaru felt threatened as she came over so he coughed with not so threatening growls. _(Their not threatening because he kept coughing and he felt threatened because he couldn't defend himself.)_ Kneeling down to look face to face with him, she sighed, and shook her head with annoyance.

"Yamete-yo, the growling makes you cough and in doing so, might make your lungs open with blood to pour in it." Kagome said sternly.  
"…" He stopped and stared at her.  
She tilted her head a little to the side, "Rin is very worried about you, I know you're a taiyoukai, but you should give her some gratitude."

Her hand went to his forehead to see if he had a fever or something, and he didn't. Sesshomaru gave a small groan at the touch and wanted her to stop. Understanding what he wanted, she removed her hand and looked at the cup that had a little bit of medicine still in it.

"Let's finish your medicine before it's late." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru watched the miko carefully as she placed the medicine in her mouth and brought her lips to his with one hand at his nape to tilt his chin up. Why was it that she was helping him anyways? Rin had even reminded him that he had tried killing her multiple times, and the miko gave no attempts to kill him during the many hours that they were alone.

The medicine was released into his mouth and he looked away. It seemed awkward to have medicine passed through mouths, but it was the only way because he couldn't move his jaw to open his mouth and he felt a little numb to move. More than enough things were confusing him though at the moment.

Every time when she was on the battle field, she would never act this mature. Even when he was about to kill Inuyasha –who was in youkai form- because he had let go of Tetsusaiga, the miko didn't not seem that mature. Though, as she cleaned, bandaged, and clothed the taiyoukai, she was mature, and serious about his condition.

Her gentle fingers were felt as she lightly rubbed his neck where his esophagus could be pinpointed. It stung his throat to swallow and she was aware of it. Why though; why was she so into saving him that she would do these things from him?

'_Rin had told her to help,'_ Sesshomaru told himself, _'though she said that even if Rin had not asked, the miko had said she would have helped this one anyways.'_

Wasn't he the enemy to her though? They surely weren't allies because she was with his kyodai. Kyodai… that's right, where was he anyway? Supposedly it didn't matter at the time; he then looked at her tiredly with pain, and remembered something that was surely important.

'_She is the one right now that decides this one's fait, of living… or dying…'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and mentally side at his pathetic conclusion, _'this one's life is in the hands of her.'_

Kagome removed her lips from Sesshomaru's and stroked it throat and neck a little longer while looking at him. Again, all he could see was worry and concern in her soft icy blue orbs. Why was it that she had to look like that at him; her enemy?

"…" Sesshomaru tried mouthing out a something to say to her.  
"Hmm…?"

She brought her ear to his mouth a little closely to hear what he was trying to tell to her. Sesshomaru couldn't try to mouth out the words as he did before, and did a different method that had the same meaning. He slowly had his tongue escape his mouth, and slowly licked the side of her face.

The miko jolted away from his face and held hers as he slide his tongue back in. Kagome hadn't expected him to lick her; only to tell her something. Wait; to tell… was that what he meant? Just in the dog way to say something? There was only one thing she could think of as she looked at him to see him looking at her, and she was positive now.

Kagome smiled lightly and replied, "dou-itashimashite."

* * *

Chapter two is completed.

Obasan: Grandmother  
Iie: No  
Daijobu: Are you okay?  
Kesu: Shit  
Kyodai: Brother  
Gomen nasi: I'm sorry  
Yamete-yo: (F) Stop it  
Domo arigato: Thank you very much  
"…, ne?": "…, right?"  
Hontou: Really?  
Onna no baka: Stupid woman  
Dou-itashimashite: You're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Did anyone miss me?In this chapter something happens to Sesshy I think...  
Out of the the first five, this might be my favorite chapter, I don't know, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

'_She is the one right now that decides this one's fait, of living, or dying,'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself and mentally side at his pathetic conclusion, _'this one's life, is in the hands of her.'_

Kagome removed her lips from Sesshomaru's and stroked it throat and neck a little longer while looking at him. Again, all he could see was worry and concern in her soft chocolate brown orbs. Why was it that she had to look like that at him; her enemy?

"…" Sesshomaru tried mouthing out a something to say to her.  
"Hmm…?"

She brought her ear to his mouth a little closely to hear what he was trying to tell to her. Sesshomaru couldn't try to mouth out the words he did before, and did a different method that had the same meaning. He slowly had his tongue escape his mouth, and slowly licked the side of her face.

The miko jolted away from his face and held hers as he slide his tongue back in. Kagome hadn't expected him to lick her; only to tell her something. Wait; to tell… was that what he meant? Just in the dog way to say something? There was only one thing she could think of as she looked at him to see him looking at her, and she was positive now.

Kagome smiled lightly and replied, "dou-itashimashite."

- Now -

* * *

It was dark now, and the child was asleep alongside the hikigaeru youkai. Kagome had placed a picnic blanket over the two because they were small enough for it. The taiyoukai was awake though, but he was drowsy and couldn't see straight.

'_What is with this one…?'_ Sesshomaru wondered as he closed his eyes.

Flapping was heard and Sesshomaru opened his eyes again to see what was going on and if anyone was under attack. Instead, with his shaky vision he saw the miko holding a white dove. If that was all, he could close his eyes again, and listen to her.

"Kaede-obasan told you to come for me?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"…" The dove nodded and flapped its wings.  
She laughed lightly, "Inuyasha is having a fit, huh? Well, I can't leave yet, so you may go forth, I won't be back for maybe two or three weeks."  
"…" It nodded, and flew away.

* * *

Rin started to wake up tiredly and saw a white bird leave Kagome's hand. Next to the tired child was the ever annoying Jaken. Looking over to the taiyoukai, she cocked her head a little because this was the first time to see him like this, and so she asked Kagome.

"Kagome-oneesan…?" Rin called out.  
"Hai Rin-chan?" Kagome said tiredly.  
"Why is Sesshomaru-sama shaking?" She asked curiously.  
"Nani!"

Kagome whipped around and looked at Sesshomaru shaking uncontrollably and she panicked. Immediately she slid over to his side and checked his forehead to find him freezing cold. This wasn't a good sign; she should've placed the heat pads on him earlier after Rin ate some ramen.

"Rin-chan, onegai give me those three blue pads over there!" Kagome said quickly as she unzipped the sleeping bag.  
"Hai!" The child rushed up and grabbed them and gave them to her.  
"Good, they still have a lot heat on them." She spoke out to herself.

Grabbing the big heating pad, she placed it on his groin and he still shook about frantically. The miko grabbed the other two and placed them under the pit of his arms. Kagome growled annoyed, this wasn't going to help as much as wanted it too, and so now she had to go to worse measures. _(I have done my researching thank you.)_

"Rin, come here onegai and watch him but **don't** move him." Kagome said strictly.  
"Hai," Rin came over and watched over Sesshomaru.  
"JAKEN GET UP!" Kagome yelled and she grabbed her notebook.  
"GAHK!" Jaken got up and looked around.  
"Listen, tear up the papers in this and crumble them up into a ball and make a fire!"

Jaken did as told after seeing the condition of the taiyoukai and hurried as quickly as he could. Kagome found a sheet in her bag and mentally cheered and quickly went over to the taiyoukai's side and made it spread out like a bed cover. When she came to Sesshomaru, Rin immediately got out of the way and watched what the miko was doing and stayed standing incase she was needed.

"Kesu, Rin, hold these quickly." Kagome handed her the two heat pads that were under his arms.  
"Hai," Rin replied, she was really scared.  
She looked at him to find him losing conscious, "kesu, stay conscious Sesshomaru!"  
"…" Sesshomaru was dizzy and confused, so he couldn't understand her plea.  
"Chikusho…" Her teeth gritted angrily with frustration.

Kagome removed his robe and her own. She was wearing her bra and an ace bandage around her lower torso, so she wasn't self conscious at the time. Being extremely careful, the miko brought Sesshomaru's body over to the sheet and sat at his form up for a moment.

"Okay," Kagome sighed quickly, "onegai give me those heat pads."  
"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to be okay?" Rin asked worriedly.  
"I have to keep him conscious; right now he's in severe hypothermia."  
"That's bad?"  
Kagome tried keeping patience with the child as she placed the pads against his arm, "hai." _(When someone's hurt, normally people snap at each other.)  
_"…" The little one frowned. _  
_"Rin-chan, can you put the robes over us?" Kagome asked as she lied down on his left side._  
_"Hai…"

"Wench I will not allow you to sleep with Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled.  
"I'M NOT! I HAVE TO KEEP HIS TEMPERATURE WARM! NOW URUSAI!" Kagome said dangerously. _(Told you that people snap… haha…)  
_"…" Jaken kept quiet._  
_"Kesu…" She sighed.

Rin placed Kagome's robe over their upper bodies as well as Sesshomaru's, the picnic blanket was brought over and placed on them, and then the sleeping bag. Incase of needing more, Rin placed the cloak on the sleeping bag, hoping it'll help just as well. Kagome had a feeling that her bra was irritating his skin because he tried growling, so she removed it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, try to stay awake, don't go to sleep." Kagome said calmly.  
Rin frowned and watched from the side, "Kagome-oneesan."  
"Hmm?" She tiredly replied.  
"Rin wants to help…"  
"You want to give him some warmth?"  
"Mhmm," Rin nodded.  
"If I say 'get out from under the covers' though, I mean it, because I might have to give him a shock treatment with my miko powers."  
"Rin will, but does Rin need to take off her kimono too?"  
Kagome laughed tiredly, "Iie, just lie on his side and hug him, really."  
"Kay, Rin can do that," she smiled.

The child went under all the material that would give warmth, and lied down against Sesshomaru. Kagome reached over and placed Sesshomaru's arm around the little child. Great, there's one thing she needed now, and she couldn't get it anymore because she was half naked.

"Jaken, on the ground there's a small black object; give it to me so I can keep track of his breathing." Kagome demanded tiredly.  
"Hai," Jaken did as told.  
"Arigato, now go rest," she thanked.  
"…" He left to the side and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed tiredly and placed her head against his chest to listen to his heart. Rin was already passed out dead tired against Sesshomaru. Unfortunately for Kagome, the mighty taiyoukai fell into the unconscious stage, and so she had to stay awake to make sure his breathing will get better. To pass more heat to him, she placed her leg over both of his because Rin's couldn't reach that low.

His legs and groin area started to warm up little by little, so Kagome gently placed her arm on his torso; making sure to not disturb his wound. Rin covered his chest with her arm and her other was a little lower then that, so that was what they could do. The miko though had an arm to spare, and so she shifted over a little and placed her hand over his forehead to keep his face a little warm. She had to maneuver her body and leaned on him a little watched the watch as she listened to his breathing in a more comfortable position.

* * *

It was three hours later and Sesshomaru started to gain some warmth because the two females against him. His breathing though was lowering every now and then which wasn't helping his heart. Kagome was listening careful listening to his heart becoming a little off balance and she didn't like it.

Rin was peacefully asleep, so she didn't want to wake the child to have her move for this. Kagome lifted herself up and placed her face near his as she placed her right hand on the center of the chest. Her left plugged his nose and placed her lips on his then gave him some air to breathe. She was so tired that she didn't realize that Sesshomaru became awoken from his unconscious stage.

It was funny how it felt like he could breathe better, when he stirred awake and looked; he found the miko passing air to his lungs. Her lips left his and she concentrated little power on his chest to his lungs; helping them regenerate to let him breathe on his own. Again, she placed her lips on his to give him a little more air to see if it would help.

'_The miko is truly trying to save this one's life.'_ He thought to himself quietly.

Kagome lifted her lips away from his and placed her ear over to hover over his mouth; see if his breathing was becoming even. As before to give his thanks to her, Sesshomaru lightly brought his tongue out and licked her cheek. The miko jolted at the touch, but she didn't pull away from him; she was just startled that he was awake. She waited patiently for him to place his tongue away from her and in his mouth so she could look at him.

It was thirty seconds later that he did so, and she turned her face to him to see that same stoic look. Kagome didn't understand him; he was thanking her she knew that, but why did he always have to seem so cold? To return his 'thank you,' she rubbed her cheek against his own softly.

She whispered softly in his ear, "dou-itashimashite," and gave him a light kiss on the ear, then looked at him.  
"…" Sesshomaru was about to try and speak, but Kagome shook her head; not wanting him to try it.  
"Are you cold anywhere?" Kagome asked softly.  
"…" He glared at her as he wanted to growl.  
"I need to know if you are." She stated in a stern soft look.  
_'This ningen is the only way this one shall survive…'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself; hating the thought of ningens always saving him, "…" he then mouthed out the word 'back' to her slowly.  
"Okay," the miko nodded and shook Rin lightly to wake her, "Rin-chan," she whispered.

The little one stirred awake and looked at Kagome, "Kagome…-oneesan…"  
"We have to sleep in new positions, Sesshomaru-sama's back is a little cold, and so I'm going to be behind him." Kagome said softly.  
"Kay…"

Rin removed herself from Sesshomaru's flesh and rubbed her eyes tiredly while watching Kagome move around. The miko got up with some stiffness in her bones and revealed her chest. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, he didn't want Rin asking so many questions and hurting his head. Kagome lifted Sesshomaru a little from behind and he began growling with fits of coughing. She paused for the moment to pass him a glare then continued to pull him up till his head was against her shoulder and leaned into her neck.

"Rin-chan, place Sesshomaru's robe over just us." Kagome said softly to her.  
"Kay," Rin did as told.  
"You can lay down now, just watch out for his torso wound." She whispered.  
"Rin will sleep next to Jaken; Rin doesn't want to disturb Sesshomaru-sama and his wounds." The child whispered back.

"Alright, just cover Sesshomaru-sama up and take the cloak for your own warmth, I doubt he wants you sick," she heard him wheezing a little, "Rin-chan, gomen, but can you bring my bag over here? That way I won't have to bug you so much."

"Rin is happy to help." Rin smiled and dragged her bag over to her.  
"Arigato, you can sleep now," Kagome smiled and Rin left to sleep, the miko then going through her bag and grabbed a small flashlight, and turned it on, "open your mouth."  
"…" Sesshomaru opened his fierce amber eyes and glared.  
"You **will** open your mouth," she said with annoyance, "I want to see something."  
"…" He hated her; and with that, Sesshomaru opened his mouth two centimeters; it was all he could muster on his own.  
"Don't bite me."

Kagome brought her thumb to his bottom jaw and he stiffened after it was opened an inch and a half since; it was broken but healing. She brought the flashlight to look into his mouth to see if anything was wrong. Unfortunately it didn't help much and she sighed with some irritation.

"Stick out your tongue so I can see." Kagome said softly.  
He wheezed out a sigh and stuck his tongue out and lapped over her thumb, "…"  
She looked and was right so she placed the flashlight down while closing his mouth, "does it hurt…" she placed a finger at the top of his neck lightly, "here…?"  
"…" Sesshomaru cringed.  
"You have a sore throat, so I guess since you're wounded and a little weak; you're able to be getting sick because of the weather."  
"…" He glared at her.  
"I'll give you a throat lozenge, all you have to do is suck on it, okay?"  
"…" The taiyoukai slightly nodded.

The miko sighed in relief and grabbed the case of throat lozenges and took one out carefully. She placed at his lips and slipped it in his mouth. Sesshomaru cringed at the disgusting taste and quickly tried to lightly place it back in her hand with his tongue.

She laughed lightly at the reaction to the lozenge and looked at him, "I know it tastes bad, but it'll help."  
"…" Sesshomaru looked away from her.  
"Okay, I won't do it again, I'll just give you an Advil; you don't have to suck on it, just swallow with water.  
"…" He looked back at her; agreeing with her as long as he didn't have to suck on something disgusting.

She grabbed a bottle and took out a little pill out and then the water bottle at her side. Her hand slipped it in and Sesshomaru waited for the water to be placed into his mouth so he may swallow. Kagome placed the water in her mouth and then passed it into his.

Sesshomaru tried swallowing on his own but couldn't, so Kagome rubbed his throat softly and it slipped through. He gasped lightly for air after that because it hurt, and Kagome breathed in some air for him to calm him down. The taiyoukai relaxed and felt drowsy after given his breath back to an even lining, so he tried looking around a little to find the small ones asleep.

'_The miko must be tired,'_ he thought to himself, _'she has not received any sleep because she is watching after this one.'_

He glanced up at her eyes to see them drooping ever so often till she would shut them tightly and then open them fully. As the miko sighed, she reached into her bag to grab another suspicious bottle that he didn't trust. When she grabbed it, she looked at him to see him glaring at her.

She smiled, "it's for me, not you, so relax," she slipped it in her mouth and grabbed the water and drank some. When she swallowed it, she shivered in distaste and placed it away. "Kami I hate caffeine pills just to keep me awake," the miko groaned and leaned her head back against the cave wall. "Sesshomaru, you can sleep now, I'll monitor you so you can."

The taiyoukai looked at the exhausted miko who was trying desperately to stay awake and heard that she said the 'medicine' she took would keep her awake. So the miko will go to her limits and even more, just to make sure he'll stay alive? He felt her move her legs up to his sides while placing his arm against his body to be tucked under the robes.

It helped all in all, but it didn't cover his shoulders or neck and so he shivered at the small coldness. The sleeping bag was brought up more on his body and two arms wrapped around his neck and covered his shoulders. There was a small spot at his neck that was exposed to the cold and was covered by the mikos chin.

His gaze looked at hers to see that she looked out into the distance of nothing. It was the expression of when someone gave off when they were in deep thought. It was only natural for one to wonder what was on another one's mind.

"You can kill me," Kagome stated, "When this is all over with; you can kill me."  
"…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not a baka; I know I've angered you, and disrespected your boundaries, so… you can kill me if it satisfies you."  
"…"

Yes, that was what he was thinking during the earlier hours of her help, wasn't it? He wanted to kill her once this was over, so how did that slip his mind? Perhaps he was going through too much in one day, huh? It was obvious that they will soon ask what had happened to him to make him in the condition he was in now.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome called out.  
"…" He looked at her.  
She turned her eyes to him, "go to sleep now."

Sesshomaru looked at her with annoyance written on his face. Kagome however looked very calm and tired, but it was probably because it was late for ningens, and that she hand used her powers to save him from drowning in his blood, and dying from the cold. Her face soon leaned a little against him to nuzzle his cheek so that his thoughts were interrupted.

"Onegai…" She quietly begged.

Looking at her rather irritated, he soon closed his eyes lightly to please the miko, and started to fall asleep. Kagome gave a small smile and leaned away from his only to have his lean on hers. She mentally sighed and returned to lightly leaning against his head then heard him groan softly in exhaustion.

"…arigato…" Kagome whispered out.

Sesshomaru lightly cracked his eyes open to her whisper as he started to get more tired. He then brought his lips to her cheek, and lightly gave her a peck. His eyes then sealed shut for the rest of the night to receive what sleep that he can after thinking of the words to say to her.

'_Dou-itashimashite,'_ he whispered in his mind and slept.

Kagome knew well that Sesshomaru was asleep now, and so she kept watch of his breathing, heart rate, and any symptoms to come. She was now fully awake, thanks to the medicine, and would watch over them all. This was going to affect her miko powers though, if she cannot rest to regain them.

'_I'll regain them slowly, at this rate.'_ Kagome told herself as she stayed awake.

* * *

Chapter three is completed : 3

Urusai: Shut up (I forgot to add it in chapter one)


	4. Chapter 4

Not many people comment me ;; maybe I should just stop the story, even though I'm on chapterfifteen where Kagome's in the hospital for a reason...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

* * *

- Previously -

"Onegai…" She quietly begged.

Looking at her rather irritated, he soon closed his eyes lightly to please the miko, and started to fall asleep. Kagome gave a small smile and leaned away from his only to have his lean on hers. She mentally sighed and returned to lightly leaning against his head then heard him groan softly in exhaustion.

"…arigato…" Kagome whispered out.

Sesshomaru lightly cracked his eyes open to her whisper as he started to get more tired. He then brought his lips to her cheek, and lightly gave her a peck. His eyes then sealed shut for the rest of the rest to receive what sleep that he can after thinking of the words to say to her.

'_Dou-itashimashite,'_ he whispered in his mind and slept.

Kagome knew well that Sesshomaru was asleep now, and so she kept watch of his breathing, heart rate, and any symptoms to come. She was now fully awake, thanks to the medicine, and would watch over them all. This was going to affect her miko powers though, if she cannot rest to regain them.

'_I'll regain them slowly, at this rate.'_ Kagome told herself as she stayed awake.

- Now -

* * *

The taiyoukai began to awaken in the arms of the ningen; when was it that her body began to feel so warm beneath his? Moving his eyes to see her, he found the miko dead tired in the eyes. So the miko had actually tried staying up the entire night to watch over him and to make sure he wouldn't fall into more illness. 

Kagome heard him sigh tiredly to let her know that he was now awake. Her arm left his shoulders and cracked out all the stiffness as she reached for her watch to look at the time. That tired face grimaced when it told her that it was four in the morning and not even sunrise. Then again, he was a taiyoukai after all, and so it made some sense that he would wake earlier than Inuyasha would.

Sesshomaru cringed at the cold air that took place of her arm that abandoned his shoulders and neck. His body shivered a little and he grunted for the mikos attention, wanting that arm of warmth back. He didn't want that uncontrollable shaking to occur once again because he didn't like it.

She felt him shiver and want more warmth so she placed the watch aside as if it didn't mean a thing to her. The mikos arm wrapped around him once more and she pulled him closely to her body as she could. Soon, the warmth began to wrap around him once again and his shivering calmed down enough to keep them both satisfied. Kagome sighed tiredly though as she began to talk.

"Gomen nasi, are you still cold?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
"I-iie…" Sesshomaru spoke out raspy.  
She smiled and checked his forehead quickly, "you seem warm; let's hope it's not a fever."

Slowly, Kagome's arm left him once more, but this time her other arm rubbed his shoulders, hoping to give him a little friction. Rummaging through her backpack, she sighed in relief once she found the thermometer. She opened the plastic container and brought out the electric thermometer.

"Open you mouth and slide this under your tongue. Don't bite it, and it has no taste; just a little beep noise." Kagome said softly.

The taiyoukai opened his mouth easily now that his jaw was healed and she slid it carefully under his tongue and closed his mouth then pushed the little button. It beeped and he cringed at the noise as it did thirty seconds later. Kagome slipped it carefully out of his mouth and looked at it curiously, then gave off a smile.

"97.7; so you're doing better finally." Kagome said yet again softly.  
"…" Sesshomaru sighed tiredly.  
"Do you have a headache?"  
"…" He nodded.  
"Want an Advil?"  
"H-hai," his reply was a little scratchy.  
"Does your throat still hurt?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"L-little…"  
"Then don't talk much," Kagome sighed, "since you're able to open your mouth, I'll just pour water in it instead.  
"I-iie…"

_(Somehow, three mysterious hours passed away and sunset came during their morning moment time thing…)_

The miko looked at him, "you want me to give it to you through my mouth still?"  
"…" He nodded lightly.  
"I guess it is safer, alright; you win."

Kagome grabbed an Advil and slipped it into his mouth careful while again, he waited for the water. The miko opened the water bottle and slipped some liquid into her mouth and slipped it into his mouth. Her thumb gently rubbed his throat so that it'll go down better though he still cringed. That reminded her of something she had in her backpack, though she had a feeling he'll reject it.

"I have some chloraseptic sore throat spray, it tastes bad I know, but it helps for quite a while. Do you want to taste it so see if you'll try it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Alright, let me find the bottle."

Again, rummaging and rummaging through her bag, she found the spray and brought it out in sight. Sesshomaru smelt an odd scent of cherry from the bottle she held and gave a wheezing growl with little coughing. She laughed lightly and sprayed a little on her finger and placed it near his lips. He reluctantly slipped her finger in his mouth and licked the liquid and immediately gagged at the tinge taste of it.

Kagome laughed lightly, "gomen, I had a feeling you wouldn't like it. I'll just give you Advil for now until you can gargle on some salt water."  
"…" Sesshomaru truly despised her for doing this to him.  
"Think I can let you rest here for a while so I can go outside and stretch out?"  
He nodded, "h-hai."  
"Arigato, I'll slip your robe on then."

Doing as said, she grabbed his robe that was over them and placed him in it then tucked it in his hakama. Kagome grabbed her bra and placed it on while she still behind him. When that was on, she slipped out from under him, and laid him down gently while placing his mokomoko behind his head. _(If you still don't know what mokomoko is, it's that fluff he normally has draped on his shoulder.)_

Sesshomaru saw a bandage on her torso much like his own, and it was very bloody. He knew wisely though, that it was her own blood, and not his own. Carefully, Kagome grabbed her robe and stood up slowly. After placing it on and tucking it in, she realized how bloody it was and laughed.

"Kaede-obasan will kill me if I don't get this cleaned eventually," she sighed, "Oh well, washing laundry is something I haven't done in a while."  
"M-miko…"  
Kagome turned her head to him and kneeled down, "I'm just going outside the entrance, if you need me to return in, just cough once."  
"…" He nodded lightly.

She smiled while standing up and then walked out of the cave, and into the snowy grounds. Sesshomaru watched her though; not liking the wound on her side, it looked black even, and he didn't trust what pain it could cause his ningen healer. Still, she stretched her hands to the sky and laughed a little.

For ones happiness to last long happened to be overruled today and for the miko no less. Stretching out caused her side wound to stretch out a little. Instantly she clung to her side while giving a cry of agony and fell to the ground crouching in pain instantly.

"**MIKO!"** Sesshomaru yelled in a violent rasped tone as he coughed blood from trying to do so.

Rin and Jaken bolted up at his fierce yell and looked around to find the miko. She was in the cold snow shivering and in pain. The child got up and ran to Kagome, shaking her and begging her to get up. It was no good though because it gave her only more pain to suffer from.

"**Jaken!"** Sesshomaru coughed more blood.

The little hikigaeru looked around for something and found the trench coat and rushed into the snow along side Rin. He laid it out and Rin gently slid Kagome onto it until she was securely on. When she was, Rin and Jaken pulled on the cloak and dragged her inside the cave as Kagome gritted her teeth and whimpered in pain while holding her side.

Sesshomaru's coughing became violent again as blood kept coming from his mouth. His lungs must've torn again after yelling to the miko so badly. Kagome heard his coughing and dragged her body on the sleeping bag with her right arm while her left held her wound. It seemed obvious to her that his internal bleeding returned, so she had to close it up once again.

Her left hand pulled the sleeping bag down a little and slipped her hand through his robes to place her hand in the center of his chest. Powers over flowed from her pained body and it quickly drained the blood from his lungs and seal him up for good; no more shall the eternal bleeding occur to his lungs. Kagome panted twice as exhausted and looked at his face. He was desperately now gasping for air painfully.

She dragged her body up more to have a face to face encounter with him. Carefully she leaned over him, plugged his nose, and gave him her own breath. Sesshomaru was settled down about five minutes later so she stopped and looked at him. Blood was on his chin, so she wiped it off with her robe, and smiled.

"There… you're okay… again…"

Kagome then passed out against his chest after saying those four words. The pain at her side must be that painfully if she were to pass out from it. None the less, it needed to be cleaned, but none of them understood her medical supplies.

* * *

The white dove lightly perched itself on Kaede's finger and cleaned its feathers. When the old woman sighed with much worry, she patted the bird with care; Sango, Miroku, and she were the ones to know about the serious wound that was on the side of her waist. If the wound isn't treated, it can be life threatening to her if it worsens. 

Sango looked everywhere around the village and about a five mile radius around the area on Kirara and couldn't find anything. Miroku tried desperately to search for her aura but couldn't find it. Inuyasha rushed to every place he could including her era but couldn't find her, or so he says; there's always reason to believe he went to Kikyou while being on the search.

Shippo stayed with Kaede in hopes of either find Kagome, or at least be of some help to the elder miko. The poor kitsune felt so guilty about Kagome leaving. He hasn't told anyone yet, but he saw and heard Kagome leave the other morning. Kagome said that she was going to be back soon, so he didn't fuss about it since she would take a walk in the morning every now and then.

"Okasan…" Shippo frowned as he looked to the sky; wanting his mother figure to hurry up and return to the village so that he would stop worrying so much. "Hurry soon…"

Kaede felt bad for not telling the others that she was with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken but it seemed best not to tell them. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's eldest brother and had heard from the hanyou that the taiyoukai tried killing her several times. Imagine what they would do or at least try to do once they were told that she was healing the terrifying taiyoukai.

* * *

Kagome stirred awake tiredly and couldn't remember very much. Something about being in severe pain and then desperately used all of her powers to stop eternal bleeding. Then it hit her; the one word and person lit in her mind immediately and remember that she collapsed on him. Slowly, she got up and looked at him worriedly to find his eyes closed. 

Moving the sleeping bag away a little, she placed her head against his chest and heard his heart beating fine. Kagome sighed in relief and looked at him tiredly after pulling the sleeping bag up. The pain was still there in her side and she winced a little in pain, which unfortunately caused Sesshomaru to open his eyes.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru said in a cold whisper.  
Kagome looked at him, "S-Sesshomaru…"  
"Clean," he coughed, "your wound."  
"…hai…" she listened.

Scooting to her backpack, she began removing her robe as she was also removing the ace bandage, and when placed it aside as she still had a white patch taped to her side to keep it there. Kagome began bringing out all these crazy materials out and soon began to peel off the patch with little whimpers. Rin and Jaken were fast asleep, so they weren't paying attention to her wound, only Sesshomaru.

Once it peeled off, Sesshomaru cringed and closed his eyes in disgust of the wound. Her side was black, blue, and purpled with a long line of stitches. It took an hour for the miko to clean the wound and another two hours to patch it up and bandage it. Afterwards, she was really sore and shook lightly from it.

'_If the miko can heal this one's lungs, why can she not heal her wound?'_ Sesshomaru wondered in much curiosity as she leaned against the cave wall.

Sesshomaru watched the woman collect multiple types of medicine and took them all at once while placing water in her mouth, and swallowed with distaste. She then breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on her surroundings. Soon though she looked at her hand to feel her miko powers fully regenerated.

"Nani…?" Kagome then looked to Sesshomaru who was looking at her as well. "How long was I passed out?"  
"Two days."  
"Nani-! Itte!" She held her side. "Have you been okay?"  
He nodded, "your powers have been healing this one while problems occurred."  
Sighing in relief, she murmured out, "That means my abilities took care of you while I was out, good."  
"Are you not cold?" Sesshomaru questioned coldly as he looked at the ceiling of the cave.  
"A little; I guess I haven't noticed it."

"Then lie down under these covers," he stated.  
"Can't; I have to watch you," she laughed lightly.  
"Had you not watched me while lying down at this one's side?"  
"Even so, I would have to place my head on your chest to listen to your heart rate."  
"That is fine." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome sighed in defeat; not wanting to deal nor argue about this at all. Painfully and tiredly, Kagome got up and walked around him then went under the covers and lied down on his left side with her head on his chest. Sesshomaru didn't not fuss, growl, nor disapprove of her actions, but instead, encouraged her to do something else.

"Rest miko," Sesshomaru demanded coldly.  
"Can't; I have to-," she was interrupted.  
"You have watched this one while unconscious; meaning you can watch this one while sleeping."  
"Demo…" Kagome wasn't to sure about it.  
"If there is a problem, you will be woken."  
"I still feel unease about it though…"  
"You are the one who is in need of sleep, not this one."  
"…okay…" she lightly slipped her right hand through his robe against the center of his chest to heal him in her sleep.

"How is it that a miko like you would have such a wound?" He asked coldly.  
"I tell my incident if you tell yours." Kagome said tiredly.  
"Not possible," he growled.  
"Then you won't know," she slipped to sleep mumbling, "what she did…"  
"She?"  
"…" Kagome was fast asleep; indeed she was tired.

Sesshomaru watched her form for only a little while longer before deciding on doing the same as her. His head leaned in her direction to collect what scent was hers before falling asleep. The taiyoukai was aware that he was now out of range of death, but perhaps it was still too early to say he would survive it?

* * *

Inuyasha returned to the village and entered Kaede's hut to find everyone there sitting tiredly. The hanyou growled angrily as he formed fist at his sides, ready to kill someone very soon. Where there's anger, there's surely nagging to come along with it, especially if it's for Kagome. 

"Why aren't you guys looking for Kagome," Inuyasha growled angrily.  
Miroku sipped his tea, "I felt Kikyou's presence so I stopped."  
"Saw you running towards Kikyou." Kagome yawned.  
Shippo glared at Inuyasha, "you smelt like bones and grave soil."

"I do not! I dunked myself into the stream before I… came… here…" The hanyou realized what he just said.  
"So you admit going to her." Miroku sighed.  
"That doesn't surprise me." Sango glared.  
"I'm telling okasan when she gets home." Shippo frowned.

"Urusai, it ain't your business to get into!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Iie, but it's Kagome's." Miroku stated.  
"Inuyasha is Kagome's problem." Sango said in a bored manner.  
"I'm gonna make okasan osuwari you a lot!" Shippo pouted.  
"I'll kill you…" Inuyasha growled violently.  
**"OOOOKAAAASAAAAN!"** Shippo yelled terrified.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open and sat up immediately while ignoring the pain that told her to move slower with the wound. The miko could have sworn that she heard the young kitsune youkais voice crying out for her. She left the covers next to Sesshomaru and rushed to the cave entrance with a panic look. 

Sesshomaru awoke to her movements and the disappeared warmth that was at his side just moments ago. He looked over to her curiously; wondering what had happened to make her feel completely insecure. The miko took a step out of the cave and passed the sutras that hid their auras.

* * *

"Kagome!" Miroku jumped at the enormous flood of an angry aura.  
"Nani!" Inuyasha looked at him.  
"It must mean she heard Shippo cry out for her." Sango said plainly.  
"But t-that means s-she knows." Miroku stated. 

"WHAT WAY IS HER AURA COMING FROM!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I-I can't tell! It's too big!" Miroku gulped.  
"We'll tell her you threatened Shippo."

* * *

"Miko…" Sesshomaru called out.  
Kagome calmed down when she heard him, and held her arms as she walked back in the barrier, "hai?"  
"What had ailed you?"  
She shook her head frowning, "it's nothing; I thought… I heard something."  
"It is more than nothing if it had made you jump to your feet." 

"Since when have you been concerned?"  
"This one does not care, however, wishes his healer would not be distracted from her job." Sesshomaru growled.  
"Yeah… I guess it is just my job to heal you isn't it?" Kagome asked glumly.  
"…" He didn't like her attitude.

"Gomen nasi, I'm just… stressing out a little… there's so much to deal with right now and I can't concentrate properly." Kagome sat down as her hands went to her faces to hide it.  
"…" Sesshomaru knew she was not lying for he could feel the stress off of her.  
She was whispering to herself now, "gomen nasi Shippo, hontou ni gomen nasi…"  
"M-" He was interrupted.  
"Kagome-oneesan, daijobu…?" Rin asked softly.  
Kagome lifted her head and wiped her eyes to see the child, "I'm fine Rin-chan, arigato."  
"…"

The little child didn't really believe the miko and so she gave her a big hug; hoping that it might cheer her up. Kagome smiled lightly and hugged her back but in a more of a motherly way. Rin sat in her lap to keep her company still hugging her as she hugged her back.

Sesshomaru lightly understood now; the miko didn't feel secure because she felt that her pup was in trouble. It was Rin who understood that look in the onna's eyes and such. He watched the two females cuddle in each others arms a little longer, and slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

If I don't get around... 50 reviews... then... I guess I'll have to **REMOVE A LEMON** in chapter six... 

So what part of this chapter did you like?

Kitsune: Fox  
Okasan: Mother  
Itte: Ouch  
Osuwari: Sit boy/ Sit


	5. Chapter 5

Not bad, not bad, you guys got above 50. Lol. CONGRATS! IN THIS CHAPTER YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM TO BE WOUNDED! Just don't go and expect anything like 'omgthat's impossible becuase Sesshy's MUCH stronger than ----.' 93.666(Precent) of you will probably start glaring at the computer once Kikyou is mentioned, lol.Oh well, here you go. BUT! To take such anger away, there's a little fluff near the end of the chapter.

I'm _sure_ you'll want a little preview of the future?

Sorry if the japanese words have been confusing you guys. But as **HappyFace4Ever** had requested, on the bottom of the chapters are now the words so you can understand. Chapters one through four have been updated and have translations as well.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Preview:**

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's scent once he entered the hospital and was thankful that it was still on the same floor. Getting closer to his destination, he was able to hear Kagome's sobbing and busted through the door furiously.

Looking at his surroundings, he heard four cries; Kagome's and three _others_. His senses increased, now looking for the fourth _other_. Under a small white sheet looked like a kabu was under it and growled as he went to the miko who clung to his armor.

"What happened," Sesshomaru growled furiously.

THAT'S ALL YOU GET! AHAHAHA: 3

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

- Previously -

"Since when have you been concerned?"  
"This one does not care, however, wishes his healer would not be distracted from her job." Sesshomaru growled.  
"Yeah… I guess it is just my job to heal you isn't it?" Kagome asked glumly.  
"…" He didn't like her attitude.

"Gomen nasi, I'm just… stressing out a little… there's so much to deal with right now and I can't concentrate properly." Kagome sat down as her hands went to her faces to hide it.  
"…" Sesshomaru knew she was not lying for he could feel the stress off of her.  
She was whispering to herself now, "gomen nasi Shippo, hontou ni gomen nasi…"  
"M-" He was interrupted.  
"Kagome-oneesan, daijobu…?" Rin asked softly.  
Kagome lifted her head and wiped her eyes to see the child, "I'm fine Rin-chan, arigato."

"…"

The little child didn't really believe the miko and so she gave her a big hug; hoping that it might cheer her up. Kagome smiled light and hugged her back but in a more of a motherly way. Rin sat in her lap to keep her company still hugging her as she hugged her back.

Sesshomaru lightly understood now; the miko didn't feel secure because she felt that her pup was in trouble. It was Rin who understood that look in the onna's eyes and such. He watched the two females cuddle in each others arms a little longer, and slowly went back to sleep.

- Now -

* * *

A week now has passed since Kagome encountered Rin, Jaken, and the severely wounded taiyoukai. The process for Sesshomaru to get up and walk around was taking a while, but he could speak and growl quite well. There was only one problem between the great taiyoukai and the miko. 

Not a word has been spoken to each other.

Kagome still gave Sesshomaru medicine and what not as well as sleeping next to him to keep him warm and heal him. Sesshomaru rarely growled at her, he kept quiet to all off them until the miko will speak to him. He was aware that he caused her upset form four days ago anyhow.

"Kagome-oneesan, where are you going?" Rin asked worriedly as she walked up to the onna.  
"I'm going to find some medical herbs for Sesshomaru-sama," she patted her head, "if something happens, just go yell for me and I'll come back."  
"…" Sesshomaru sat up painfully and growled at the miko.  
Kagome passed him a glance then looked to Rin, "I'll be back."  
"Demo, Kagome-oneesan has a wound too!" She clung to her leg.  
She smiled lightly, "it'll be alright, Rin-chan, just be good and stay here to watch over Sesshomaru-sama for me."  
"Okay, demo, take the bow and arrows."  
"Hai, hai," she laughed.

The miko went over and placed the arrows on her back then grabbed the bow. Sesshomaru growled at her and they looked at each others eyes for the moment. She stood up then went to his sitting form and stroked his cheek once but he moved away; not wanting to be touched.

Kagome began walking out, "Rin-chan, make sure Sesshomaru-sama doesn't get up and walk around; we already know that he can't manage it."

"Hai Kagome-oneesan." Rin smiled.

"Arigato, well, ja ne," she left the barrier.

* * *

"Sango…" Miroku whispered.  
"…?" Sango looked at him.  
"Can I talk to you outside?"  
"Hai," she got up and they left. 

"I can feel Kagome's aura." He said quietly.  
"Where; which way, we have to-!" Sango was interrupted.  
"I don't think she **wants **to be found right now."  
"Nani…?"

"Four days ago, I felt her aura and it was huge because she was angry, but then it calmed down and disappeared. Now I can feel her aura but its calm, like nothing really isn't all bothering her."

"Maybe she's being held captive?"  
"Iie, then that massive energy would've destroyed them when she could."

"Kagome is safe, rest assured." Someone said behind them quietly.  
They turned around and spoke in unison, "Kaede-obasan…"  
"Do not worry about her; she is only helping one that is in need of it, if I was told right that is."  
"What does that mean; do you know where she is?" Sango looked at her with hope.  
"Iie, but I do know what she is doing."  
"What is it?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"Healing a certain taiyoukai," Kaede answered.  
"NANI!" The two panicked.

* * *

It's been half an hour since Kagome left the cave in search for herbs that'll help Sesshomaru. She was getting worried about him since he hadn't been talking; assuming he was in a bad mood, she didn't talk to him. Giving a guess of one more week, he should be ready to walk and roam around as he normally would, he'd probably kill her though before that. 

"My, my, what's an onna like you doing out here alone?" Some one asked from behind the miko.  
"Nanda-yo," Kagome turned around and looked up to see an uma youkai.  
"What a kawaii onna you are; those are rare to come across ya know?"  
"You… yajuu…!" She reached for an arrow as she gripped her bow.

**WHACK!**

"I like my onna's obedient." The uma youkai smacked her.

Kagome fell to the ground with the arrows falling off the hillside and she winced from falling on her wound. The uma youkai stepped on the bow and broke it easily with his hoofed foot. Grabbing the miko by her wrist tightly, he raised her to dangle in the air and licked her neck.

"**GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!"** Kagome screamed out loud.

It was only thirty seconds till Kagome was dropped on the ground, away from the uma youkai. When she looked to see what was happening, she saw Sesshomaru with youkai red eyes, digging his claws into the stomach of the uma youkai. The uma neighed in pain and whacked Sesshomaru away in the torso like a rag doll _(he's still weak and wounded, also, his torso is the biggest wound he has)_ and looked at the ningen. The taiyoukai got up again tiredly and punched the hell out of the uma youkai and he was sent flying.

"…" Sesshomaru panted in pain and looked at Kagome.  
"…" Kagome was speechless.  
His amber eyes returned and coughed as he fell to his knees and soon into the snow, "…"  
"Sesshomaru!" She rushed to him by sliding through the snow and caught him as if hugging him before he collapsed against the snow.  
"Gomen," Sesshomaru coughed weakly, "gomen nasi, miko."  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome clung to him, "daijobu?"  
"This one hadn't meant… to upset you, days ago…" He cringed in pain.

"Baka!" Kagome pulled him away and looked at him, "you didn't upset me!"  
"…" He wheezed tiredly as he looked at her, and saw tears forming in her eyes.  
"I told you to stay in the cave," she brought him back into a hug; burying her face into her chest, and clinging to his back.  
"This one… doesn't listen… to ningens." He leaned against her.  
"Baka…" she clung to his robe tighter.  
"…" He chuckled and licked her neck slowly once, then passed out.  
"Baka, baka, baka!"

Shifting his body to go behind her and she lifted him up to find it difficult. Her wound was probably bleeding so she needed to hurry and bring Sesshomaru to the cave. The silent walking to the cave was interrupted by Sesshomaru's coughing. She had learned that youkai can get sick if their wounded terribly, but when they get sick, it's really bad.

Approaching the cave exhaustedly, she saw Rin and Jaken running to her; hoping that their shukun was alright. Kagome laughed lightly and continued to the cave while the other two were at her sides if they were needed. Her walking started to wobble a little and she soon started to cough.

"Rin-chan… onegai go get the sleeping bag ready…" Kagome said tiredly.  
"Hai Kagome-oneesan." Rin went to the cave.  
"Jaken, prepare… a bonfire…"  
"Hai," Jaken went to the cave.

The little ones did as told and saw Kagome drag in Sesshomaru, but she was so weakened herself that fell on the sheet with the taiyoukai body crushing her. Rin called out to Kagome worriedly and the miko got up shaking while placing Sesshomaru against her chest when she sat against the wall. Kagome panted terribly in pain as Rin covered the two with the covers.

"Arigato… Rin-chan…" Kagome panted.

She was trying to catch her breath but covered her mouth to cough, and it was blood. Shoot, the wound was worsening her body now, this wasn't helping any of them, and so she calmed down and grabbed the bottle of Advil and took two out. Kagome placed one in her mouth and placed water in her mouth and swallowed. After that, she placed an Advil in Sesshomaru's mouth and slipped some water passed his lips and stroked his throat to make him swallow.

"You two… go get as much dry sticks, trigs, leaves, and grass as you can find. Just be back in an hour with all you get," Kagome tossed the watch at them, "it'll beep when it's time to come back, but be careful. Sesshomaru-sama went into the snow, so it might've worsened his condition."

Rin and Jaken nodded, took the watch, and left together so they wouldn't separate to get lost. Kagome sighed and removed Sesshomaru's robe and began to bandage his upper body all over again. This she placed hydrogen peroxide on the washcloth then placed it on his torso to clean the wound and he woke in hissing pain while his youkai red eyes became to form over his amber ones and snarled. Two hands held onto his chest tightly with a head to lean on his back.

"It's okay; I'm just cleaning the wound!" Kagome said desperately.  
"…" Sesshomaru's snarling died down a little.  
"I'm almost done, just bear with it, I know it stings…"  
"…hai…" He returned to his normal stage and calmed down.  
"Here," she lifted her right knee up to his side, "you can claw at my leg when the stinging comes."

Kagome again dabbed the wash cloth on his torso and he gripped onto her leg but didn't sink his claws into her. She finished the torso wound quickly then both patched and bandaged it up. Grabbing his robe, she placed it on his body and lowered him to the ground then went to his lower body and untied to obi in order to do the lower wounds.

"Do you want something to censor yourself?" Kagome asked before tugging it down.  
"Iie, it matters not." Sesshomaru answered lightly, looking outside the cave.  
"Okay."

She removed his hakama and there wasn't any disapproval from Sesshomaru, so she removed the bandages to clean him up, and placed bandages on where they were needed. Sesshomaru gave a sigh of annoyance after a while as Kagome placed his hakama on and tied his obi. Kagome covered him up and sat on his left side near her bag against the cave wall by his head.

"The kurohyou youkais had ambushed this one while returning to the ward." Sesshomaru said softly in a cold tone.  
"Hmm?" She looked at them.  
"They still wanted revenge even after defeat, and so they formed a surprise attack-" He was cut off by a hand caressing his face.  
"You don't need to explain, the business isn't mine to hear, so it's best to leave it at that."  
"…" He nodded. _(Okay, so you know he got a surprised ambush on him,) _  
"Fair is fair though," she sighed, "two weeks ago my incarnation struck me with her arrow and I barely dodged it." _(So now you know that Kikyou attacked Kagome. -grabs torch-)_

"This one will slay that-," the taiyoukai tried sitting up in pain but then started to fall over.  
Kagome brought him against her chest so he wouldn't get hurt, "baka, you going to disturb you wounds, so stop moving around."  
"Hai…"

Jaken and Rin returned to find the wounded Sesshomaru resting against Kagome's shoulder and ignore the curiousness. They placed the material in a pile and Jaken used the staff of two heads to make a fire. Rin made herself some ramen since she was taught how and went off to sleep next to Jaken.

Kagome watched the two sleepers and lightly laughed at a certain thought that passed her mind. Sesshomaru opened his eyes lightly and looked up at her, wondering what was humorous to her. Passing a small glance, she realized she woke the taiyoukai and knew he would want an explanation.

"Remember the first time we met, back at your otousans grave when you wanted Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked.  
"Hai," Sesshomaru glared, not wanting to remember the incident between him and her.  
"Do you remember those three questions about ningens you asked Inuyasha?"  
"What questions?"  
"Why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?" Kagome quoted him.  
"…" He remembered.  
"Do you think that you know that answer for yourself?" She asked softly.  
"Nani-yo…" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, being around you for a week made me realize you're not really cold hearted anymore. With Rin at your side, you've changed. Why do you protect her, miss her, and even love her, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked lightly.

"This one does not protect, miss, nor love anyone." Sesshomaru and removed himself from leaning on her shoulder and sat beside her.  
Kagome brought her knees up and hugged them while lightly laughing at Sesshomaru, "uso."  
"Watch your tongue miko."

"Why did you come out in your weak stage just to protect me? Why is it that you protect Rin? To save a life is to protect them."  
"…"  
"You worry off Rin, wanting to know whether she is okay or not; wanting to see her. That was why you were returning to her when you were ambushed."  
"…"  
"You care for Rin and Jaken to make sure they are well, and they like to be with you. Therefore, you give your own way of love to them; it's given in different ways. "  
"…"

"We all give our love to you, and in doing so, we all want you to get better." Kagome smiled.  
"We?" Sesshomaru looked at her coldly.  
She blushed, "I meant in… uh…" she sighed in embarrassment, "I don't know what I meant…"  
"You love this one?"  
"Baka, I love everyone and that includes you," she then gave thought, "except for Jaken; he's annoying."  
"Heh," he chuckled lightly.

Kagome then started to think of something else and started to frown about something and Sesshomaru growled at her. She looked at him as he placed his forehead against hers. He glared at her lightly, wanting to know why she was sad.

Soon, the miko began to turn the frown upside down and went closed to his face and lightly licked his cheek once. Sesshomaru's growling stopped and looked at her in the stoic way as he would normally do. She licked him as he would to her when he was thanking her, but, why?

"That was for saving me from the uma youkai," Kagome whispered and looked away with a blush, "arigato."  
Sesshomaru smirked coldly and licked her ear then whispered, "dou-itashimashite."  
She looked at him with a frown, "…"  
"Are you upset with this one?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"I-iie…" again, Kagome looked away but her face still facing his.

Sesshomaru's right hand reached over his chest (remember, no left arm) and to her cheek softly to make her look at him. There was a strange look in his amber eyes that she soon could see as lust when his lips pulled closer to hers. Kagome started to close her eyes little by little as did he when suddenly…

"Kagome-oneesan…?" Rin said tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.  
Kagome gave a light sigh and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it down from her face, "hai Rin-chan?"  
"Rin wants to know if Sesshomaru-sama okay for now?"  
"…" She looked at Sesshomaru who's face was still inches from her own, "hai Rin-chan, he's okay, for now."

"When will Sesshomaru-sama be able to walk?"  
"In three to seven days Rin-chan…" Kagome sighed lightly.  
"Rin, retire for the night." Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama…" The little one yawned and went back to sleep.  
"She's so kawaii," Kagome giggled.

"At least she is obedient." Sesshomaru replied.  
"Well you're like an otousan for her."  
"Hmm…"  
Kagome started to turn her head, "Sesshomaru, you should-"

Sesshomaru placed his lips against her own and she froze in complete shock from the surprise attack by the taiyoukai. Slowly coming out of the shock, she lightly kissed him back to not harm what wounds he might have to be damaged by it. Remembering something, she pulled away from the kiss and looked away from him as he wondered upon the rejection.

"We can't do that Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.  
"You have been placing your lips against this one's countless times over the past few days." Sesshomaru stated.  
"I know, but that's to help you, I didn't kiss you."  
"So? This one has kissed you and sees nothing wrong with it."  
She looked at him, "you're a taiyoukai, I'm a miko; a ningen."  
"…"

"You hated Inutaisho for falling in love with Izayoi," she looked softly in his eyes, "you've grown attached to Rin and she's a ningen, and if we kiss, you might just get attached to me too." Kagome looked away, "remember what you said, that I was Inuyasha's wench?"

He felt how upset and confused she was getting and filled his nose with salt water and blossoms of a sakura tree. Sesshomaru nuzzled her face with his own to make her look at him, and when she did, he licked the tears away. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tried to move away but just couldn't.

Sesshomaru placed his lips to her ear, "this one apologizes for calling you the hanyous wench."  
"O-onegai… y-yamete-y-yo…" she sniffled.  
"Hai, then let us retire?"  
"Mhmm…" Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru and Kagome lied down under the sleeping bag and other covers as the taiyoukai shared his mokomoko with her. Kagome never noticed exactly how soft it was and placed her hand against his chest lightly. He placed his lips against hers once more with little hope of her not rejecting it.

She kissed back in return, and lightly cried; knowing it was wrong to be doing this. The miko was in love with his younger hanyou brother; Inuyasha. What was going to happen if he somehow managed to find out about this?

* * *

Inuyasha cringed lightly and clung to his haori where his heart was, feeling a sting of pain and didn't understand it, but thought of one person, "…Kagome…"

* * *

Next chapter is a lemon, and yes, it's a Sess/Kago one at that.

Nanda-yo: (F) What do you want?  
Uma: Horse  
Yajuu: Beast  
Gomen: Sorry  
Shukun: Master/Lord  
Kurohyou: Panther  
Otousan: Father  
Uso: Liar


	6. Chapter 6

Well you guys aren't nice D:

I only got like... what ten reviews? In the other chapter I had like, twenty-six ;;

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"You hated Inutaisho for falling in love with Izayoi," she looked softly in his eyes, "you've grown attached to Rin and she's a ningen, and if we kiss, you might just get attached to me too." Kagome looked away, "remember what you said, that I was Inuyasha's wench?"

He felt how upset and confused she was getting and filled his nose with salt water and blossoms of a sakura tree. Sesshomaru nuzzled her face to make her look at him, when she did, he licked the tears away. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and tried to move away but just couldn't.

Sesshomaru placed his lips to her ear, "this one apologizes for calling you the hanyous wench."  
"Onegai… yamete-yo…" she sniffled.  
"Hai, then let us retire?"  
"Mhmm…" Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru and Kagome lied down under the sleeping bag and other covers as the taiyoukai shared his mokomoko with her. Kagome never noticed exactly how soft it was and placed her had against his chest lightly. He placed his lips against her once more with little hope of her not rejecting it.

She kissed back in returned and lightly cried, knowing it was wrong to be doing this. The miko was in love with his younger hanyou brother; Inuyasha. What was going to happen if he somehow managed to find out about this?

* * *

Inuyasha cringed lightly and clung to his haori where his heart was, feeling a sting of pain and didn't understand it, but thought of one person, "…Kagome…" 

- Now -

* * *

The morning appeared quickly and the taiyoukai woke up with the miko against his chest sleeping soundly. It was bright outside and he looked to see why, only to find the white rain lightly coming down _(snow)_. Rin was beginning to awaken, and so he closed his eyes to look asleep. The child stretched and yawned till she got up and poked at Kagome's sleeping form. Kagome groaned at the poking and woke up; knowing who it was. 

"Nani Rin-chan?" Kagome removed herself from the taiyoukai.  
"Is Kagome-oneesan better?" Rin asked softly.  
"Huh?" She sat up tiredly and painfully.  
"Kagome-oneesan was coughing blood when bring Sesshomaru-sama on her back." The child stated.  
Sighing lightly, she got out from under the covers, and picked Rin up to go look outside to the snow, "see how beautiful it is?"  
"Mhmm, Rin likes the snow."_ (Kagome is distracting her from the question.)_

Kagome sat down at the cave entrance with her in her lap, "the snow means winter, and when it melts, it means spring."  
"Winter…?"  
"Spring, summer, fall, winter are the four seasons the earth goes by."  
"Rin likes summer then, birds chirp happily!" Rin smiled.  
"I love the winter; it brings people close to each other, just like spring."  
"Hontou? What does Kagome-oneesan think Sesshomaru-sama likes?"  
"I don't know so how about you ask him when he wakes."  
"Kay!"  
"…" Kagome sighed tiredly, "I think of you as spring Rin."

"Huh?" Rin looked at her curiously.  
"You're always happy; trying to look on the bright. I always think the opposites attract each other; spring to fall as summer to winter."  
"What does Sesshomaru-sama make Kagome-oneesan think of?"  
"That's easy," she looked at the snow, "he makes me think of the winter."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the two females at the cave entrance staring at what they called snow. Hearing the miko's answer upon him, he wanted know the reason of it. The sound of the miko sighing brought his attention back to them and so he listened in.

"Why does Sesshomaru-sama make Kagome-oneesan think of winter?" Rin asked curiously.  
"Sesshomaru-sama used to have a look in his eyes that…" she shook her head, "never mind, he just is."  
The child began to frown, "…"  
"Daijobu?"  
"When Sesshomaru-sama gets better, Kagome-oneesan will be going away again? Rin wants Kagome-oneesanto stay."  
"…" She didn't expect that question at all.

"Will Kagome-oneesan think of Rin when she leaves?" Rin asked with a frown.  
"Of course," Kagome kissed her forehead.  
"Will Kagome-oneesan think of Sesshomaru-sama when she leaves?"  
"Hai; you guys are apart of my life, it would be hard to forget."  
Rin laughed, "Kagome-oneesan makes Rin think ofher as an okasan."  
"I take care of a kitsune youkai kabu, and recently I've been taking care of you."  
"Can Rin callKagome-oneesan, okasan?"  
Kagome smiled, "hai."  
Rin hugged her happily, "arigato."  
"Dou-itashimashite," Kagome hugged her back.

A familiar white dove appeared and Kagome allowed it to perch on her hand. It flapped its wings to make Kagome understand what was happening back at the village. The miko sighed and stroked its feathers softly.

"Inuyasha will have to wait; I will not leave Sesshomaru yet, now off with you." Kagome allowed it to fly away.  
"If you need to go to the hanyou, then go." Sesshomaru stated as he was weakly standing.  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said angrily.  
"…" Rin left her lap and the miko got up.  
"What are you trying to prove baka!" She held him for support.  
"This one… wishes to walk."  
"It's not a good idea though," she said softly.  
"This one wants to talk to you in private matters."  
"You can't leave the cave," Kagome frowned.  
"…"  
"Onegai, suwarimas…"

Sesshomaru listened to the miko and did as told with her help of course and sat on the ground. Kagome brought out a CD walkman and gave it to Rin then made it play music through the headphones and into her ears. The child then fell to sleep as she listened to the soft music. The miko then returned to the taiyoukai and wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked him softly.  
"Do you wish to return to the hanyou?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"Inuyasha can wait, he's probably somewhere with my incarnation."  
"…"  
"I don't understand you Sesshomaru, hontou. Do you just** want **me to leave that badly to get away from you?" Kagome sounded hurt.  
"…" He looked away.  
She felt tears starting to appear and stood up then began walking away, "fine, I'll leave the medicals with you then-!"

The taiyoukai grabbed her sleeve and literally clung to it tightly with his right hand. Kagome stopped in place but didn't turn around to look at him. He then began to pull her back so that she would come back to him.

"This Sesshomaru… also wants you to stay, once one is healed." Sesshomaru whispered in a surprising soft voice.  
Kagome turned around and looked at him, "I… I can't…"  
"You are your own onna; you can do what you want."  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
"Perhaps this one will _miss_ you?"  
"People are always missed by people; it's life." Kagome stated.

"Then you are this one's summer," Sesshomaru kissed her hand and she pulled away lightly.  
"You've hated me for years, Sesshomaru."  
"This one is now attached to the one who saved his life."  
Kagome sat down, "I can't stay Sesshomaru, I have to help Inuyasha gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama."  
"Find this one afterwards?"  
"I don't live here; I don't belong here. I'm from the future, right now I'm in the past."  
"Then maybe you are this one's future, and this one is your past?" He smirked coldly.  
Kagome fells to her knees crying softly as she clung to his robe, "why are you doing this to me?"

He lifted her chin carefully with his clawed hand and she just looked at him with teary eyes. Sesshomaru licked the salt water away from her eyes and nuzzled against her cheek with his own. Kagome removed his hand from her face and she buried it in his robe as he placed his hand on her back and his lips to her ear.

"It is rare when this one is injured, and it's rare to find ones to that can heal him. However, a miko is the rarest to come upon all."  
She shoved lightly away, "you want me to stay because I'm a miko?"  
"Iie, reasons are what this one doesn't know of. Demo, doesn't not want you to leave one's side."  
"You're a taiyoukai, I'm a miko, it's possible that we'd hurt each other!"

"If you hurt this one, nothing will be inflicted. If this one hurts you, inflictions can be placed on this taiyoukai."  
"I don't like to hurt people."  
"Then nothing will happen if one of us is hurt by another." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Sesshomaru lowered Kagome's body down to the sheet and laid her down then pulled the right side of her robe off and lifted the bandages to remove the patch on her wound. Kagome winced in pain but Sesshomaru ignored her cry and licked her wound carefully to seal it closed to heal more properly. The miko was shocked at what the taiyoukai was doing, but she wanted him to get off of her because she didn't feel so comfortable in the position of him on her like that; especially with his wounds now that she put those in thought.

"Y-yamete-yo, S-Sesshomaru…" Kagome cringed.

His tongue licked her blackened wound with his saliva until it began to look like the same peach color as her face. Carefully, he snipped the stitches away with his fangs and removed them from her skin. Kagome whimpered every now and then felt him finish as he just continued to lick the little wound holes from the stitches.

"S-Sesshomaru, t-that's enough…" Kagome whispered.  
Sesshomaru growled, "This one isn't done with you."  
"N-nani," she didn't like how he said it.

The taiyoukai lowered his head to her obi and teethed at it until it became untied and ripped her underwear sides as well. Kagome shrieked and scooted away, accidentally leaving the protection of the hibakama from him. He growled at that and towered over her on his arm.

"I-I don't want to do this." She frowned.  
"…" Sesshomaru lowered his body on hers and licked her neck to divert her attention of her lower region.

Kagome tried to push his body off of her until her eyes widened as she felt something at her entrance. She looked at him with a scared look while he had some lust in his eyesas he lowered his head to nuzzle at her neck. The miko couldn't do this though; what about Inuyasha?

"This one will not mark you, fear is not needed." Sesshomaru whispered.  
"I haven't done this before." Kagome whimpered.  
"Then this one will be your first."  
"Don't; I'm scared."  
"Are you afraid of this one?"  
"I-iie… w-what about Rin and Jaken…?"  
"It matters not."  
"…" She looked away.  
Sesshomaru then whispered coldly into her ear, "May this one enter now? It's fairly cold for this ones length."  
Kagome blushed "…h-hai…"

Sesshomaru didn't waste time and entered her entrance all at once and broke the penetration. Kagome lent out a scream of pain but Sesshomaru took that to his mouth to keep it quiet as she cried. She calmed down as he didn't move inside her, and he left her mouth to lick her tears.

"I-itte…" Kagome sniffled.  
"If this one had gone slow, it would've hurt more." Sesshomaru whispered.  
"Why didn't you start yet?" She whimpered.  
"This one is letting your walls adjust to it," he anwered while continuing to lick the tears.  
"…"

A minute later, he slowly began to leave her entrance, when he was almost all the way out, he slowly went back in. His pelvis rocked back and forth slowly so Kagome can get the rhythm. When he felt her become ready, he began to go faster and harder, little by little.

Her moaning was placed in his mouth, neck, or shoulder; anywhere to keep the moaning muffled down. Kagome couldn't believe that she was going to reject this from him. It felt so good even though the beginning was a little painful. Though, her friends that have done this told her the penetration part was the only part that would hurt.

* * *

They went on for hours and hours nonstop in more then one position as long as Sesshomaru could do them with one arm and they could be on the ground. He didn't know how many times he had ejaculated in her, nor did he care. The taiyoukai knew well that the miko was going to leave his little pack (him, Rin, and Jaken) once he's healed completely, so he might as well rut her for a while. 

Kagome was getting so exhausted, but it felt too good to stop. Sesshomaru began to growl a little and she looked at him curiously, wondering if something was bugging him. He went inside her one last time and went in as hard as he could while he gave off one last ejaculation in her and stopped.

He placed his length away and panted tiredly on top of her. Kagome was just as tired but picked him up carefully by his shoulders and placed him on his mokomoko as she placed new underwear on and placed her hibakama on then tied it. She looked at her sheet and then glared at Sesshomaru.

"How many times did you cum in me?" Kagome glared.  
"This one lost count after seven." Sesshomaru panted.  
Her mouth dropped, "no wonder why there's cum on my sheet with my blood, geez…"  
He ignored her, "come, retire for the time being."  
"What about your wounds?"  
"Let them heal on their own now; this one is out of danger anyhow now."

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and looked outside; wanting Kagome to just appear walking towards the village, saying something like 'gomen, gomen, I got lost'. He missed her terribly after a week of not finding her. Sure he went to Kikyou a few times, but he went to her for help, and a little cuddling. Recently for the past two days, his heart has been aching with pain, like Kagome was gone from him completely. 

"Kagome…"

They others heard him and listened to the upset hanyou. He started acting that way the other night. To them though, it was like a puppy waiting for his master, but it seemed more then that. It was almost like he could sense something happening.

Shippo too though, it felt like he was slipping out of that special place that he had in Kagome's heart. He started to whimper a little and clung to Sango in a sad way and she rubbed his back. This feeling in him must be like Inuyasha's if it was about Kagome; it was a wondered to the little Kitsune how he was managing it.

"Okasan…"

Inuyasha's ear twitched at the little whimper from the pup and looked away. He slumped down against the hut and angrily covered his face as the thought of him not being able to protect hurt him. How could he have protected her when he was asleep? They all knew that she went on morning walks.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling a pain of guilt throbbing at her heart and didn't like it. Growling was heard as the 'pillow' she rested her head on, rumbled with a little anger. She was aware that he smelt the sadness, and so she decided to try and stay quiet while he slept a little more. 

'_Inuyasha… Shippo… everyone… gomen nasi…'_

She carefully looked at Sesshomaru's sleeping form and CAREFULLY slipped away from him and walked to the entrance. Kagome leaned against the wall painfully; she was still sore from the on going runs with the taiyoukai. A sinking feeling started to flood her when she growling from behind.

Slowly, she turned her head over to look at the little 'futon' area which _was_ specifically made for Sesshomaru. Speak of the devil, the taiyoukai was awake and pissed off at her for getting up. Kagome smiled sheepishly at him and limped back over to the covers knelt down to him.

"You should not be walking about yet." The taiyoukai growled and kissed her neck.  
"I wanted to look outside; rest is what you should be doing right now." Kagome whispered lightly to him.  
"Why did you leave this one's side?"  
"Oh hush; I'm at your side right now aren't I?"  
"Indeed." He growled a little more.

"I'm not going to head out while you're still wounded."  
"Yet you will eventually head out." He growled.  
"Hai, I will."  
"Wakaru…"  
"I know," she kissed him, "I know."

Kagome was motioned by the taiyoukai to lie down against him and so she did obediently. Gently, she lied down and lightly looked at his face. Her hand lightly touched the markings on his cheek and he looked at her sharply so she stopped as she pulled her hand away, almost in fright.

Giving a moments pause, she slowly placed her hand back on the markings, and this time he reacted by placing his cheek against her hand. Kagome smiled lightly and traced them with two fingers, then looked at his crescent. Bringing her hand to his crescent, she traced the outer lining out it, and she softly kissed it.

Sesshomaru shifted his head around and made her look at him. Kagome looked at him and kissed his lips lightly. They kissed a second time and he stopped the both of them and she looked at him curiously.

"You had said that we should not kiss." Sesshomaru stated.  
Kagome growled at him, "I hate you," she then smiled and kissed him. _(Playful hating… I think…)  
_"Is that supposed to hurt this one's feelings?" He raised an eyebrow and kissed her.  
"No," she kissed him, "but maybe it should."  
"Bad onna," he growled tauntinglyas he nipped at her lipand kissed her.

* * *

Well, I guess I should update till... hmm... -is at 63- I'll think about posting when the reviews are at 75-80, besides, Kagome has to go back, you can imagine what Sesshomaru will want to do. Chapter... nine... there's another lemon... I think.

* * *

Kabu: Pup  
Suwarimas: Sit  
Futon: Bed  
Wakaru: (M) I understand/Alright 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

- Previously -

"I'm not going to head out while you're still wounded."  
"Yet you will eventually head out." He growled.  
"Hai, I will."  
"Wakaru…"  
"I know," she kissed him, "I know."

Kagome was motioned by the taiyoukai to lie down against him and so she did obediently. Gently, she lied down and lightly looked at his face. Her hand lightly touched the markings on his cheek and he looked at her sharply so she stopped as she pulled her hand away almost in fright.

Giving a moments paused, she slowly placed her hand back on the markings, and this time he reacted by placing his cheek against her hand. Kagome smiled lightly and traced them with two fingers, then looked at his crescent. Bringing her hand to his crescent, she traced the outer lining out it, and she softly kissed it.

Sesshomaru shifted his head around and made her look at him. Kagome looked at him and kissed his lips lightly. They kissed a second time and he stopped the both of them and she looked at him curiously.

"You had said that we should not kiss." Sesshomaru stated.  
Kagome growled at him, "I hate you," she then smiled and kissed him. _(Playful hating… I think…)_  
"Is that supposed to hurt this one's feelings?" He raised an eyebrow and kissed her.  
"No," she kissed him, "but maybe it should."  
"Bad onna," he growled tauntingly and kissed her.

- Now -

A week passed and Sesshomaru was completely healed. He was walking and talking about as if nothing had happened to him. Kagome was at the springs though; cleaning herself plus her clothes so that she wouldn't smell like them and to get the blood off. She sighed lightly for not wanting to do this, and then heard someone walking over, but she knew who it was already.

"Don't come any closer Sesshomaru." Kagome stated.  
He listened and stopped, "are you taking your leave today?"  
"I'm leaving to go home and restock on supplies," she looked at him, "and then I'm going back to Inuyasha."  
"Shall we escort you?"  
"Iie, I'll be fine."  
"…" He watched her dry her miko outfit above the hot spring steam.

"Why don't you go already? I'll be fine on my own." Kagome sighed.  
"Iie, this one will wait till you are finished. You are vulnerable right now." He stated gruffly.  
"Oh, what a protective little puppy you are!" She teased playfully.  
"…" He growled.  
"Come here." Her voice was demanded.

The taiyoukai listened and knelt down into the snow beside the hot spring, "nani-yo."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped his bottom lips then said in a threatening tone, "Don't follow me to the village."  
"This one shall listen to your demand."  
"Good," the miko then rewarded him with a kiss.

His tongue slid inside her mouth and explored her as if he hadn't before. He enjoyed the kisses that they would share with one another since she stopped rejecting them after a while. She nipped his tongue so he would know to stop and look at her.

"Nani," he looked at her.  
"Are you happy to be back in your normal kimono outfit?" She asked curiously, her arms still around his neck.  
"Very." Sesshomaru kissed her lips.  
"Heel boy, I don't want to put a rosary necklace on you too." Kagome teasingly threatened.  
"What is its purpose?"  
"Simple," she played with his hair behind his head; "it lets me subdue your soul to nullify your powers."  
"Aren't you cruel…?" He growled.

--

Inuyasha wasn't the same anymore now, and neither was Shippo. They stayed in the hut and never left it since they had started to get weird feelings. It would only be cured once they saw their Kagome back safe and sound with a smile on her face, then they would be satisfied enough to come out.

Miroku and Sango were amused at their frailty at first, but now they were worried about them. They weren't eating, they weren't sleeping, and they weren't even talking. Shippo and Inuyasha shared a corner away from them, and if they would come close, Inuyasha would snarl at them dangerously to make sure they would stay at bay.

The same thing kept running through Inuyasha's mind, _'Kagome… where are you… are you okay…?'_

The two ningens weren't allowed to tell them about Kagome being with Sesshomaru and it seemed like a good idea. However, Miroku could sense Kagome now, and she's been out a lot longer than expected. Perhaps she was coming back now?

"Sango," Miroku whispered and walked outside.  
"Hai…" she followed as did Kirara.

They walked a distance from the hut and went to the stream. Miroku took a second thought and told himself that they were still a little too close to the hut with the hanyou and youkai inside. He grabbed her hand and they went over the bridge that allowed them to cross the little stream to talk.

"I think… Kagome-sama is coming back…" Miroku stated.  
"Hontou? That's great!"  
"Shh…" Miroku panicked and looked at the hut.  
Sango looked at the hut then at Miroku, "…?"

"I was think that you can go hop on Kirara and go look for her, Kagome's aura is coming directly in that direction." He whispered as he pointed.  
"Naze? Do you think she's hurt?"  
"Iie, but it'd be good to pick her up and take it from there."  
"Alright, I'll be back later," she looked at Kirara, "come on, let's go."

Kirara transformed into her huge neko youkai form quickly and waited for Sango to hop on. Sango hopped on quickly and they flew off in the direction the houshi pointed to. Miroku sighed and hoped he did the right thing.

--

Kagome was gathering her stuff after removing the sutras from the walls so they wouldn't be forgotten. Rin and Jaken were quietly sleeping against the cave walls, and Sesshomaru kept following her. It was a little annoying and when she finished packing up and putting it outside; she turned around and looked at him with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"Nanda-yo!" Kagome glared in frustration.  
"Nothing…" Sesshomaru replied simply in a stoic expression.  
"I hate you," she tugged his robe to lower his upper body down. _(Again, playful…)_  
"This one knows that." He smirked coldly.  
"Good." Her lips went to his.

The taiyoukai placed his hand on her lower back to pull her into him. Kagome stopped kissing and pulled away. He released her obediently and looked at her annoyed as to wonder why she being difficult.

"I can't have us touching each other like that; I'll have your scent all over my clothes." Kagome stated as she looked at him.  
"Yet our skin can touch?" He asked gruffly.  
"Hai, because I'll just take a bath again…"

He placed his clawed under her hair at her nape and nipped at ear to tease the miko as she liked. Kagome squealed lightly as he tickled her ear and pulled away as he chuckled tauntingly. His attention went behind her and began growling dangerously as he placed his hand on the hilt of Tokijin so Kagome turned around.

Kirara was coming down to land with Sango on her back. When the neko youkai landed, Sango jumped off and ran to Kagome. The poor miko was so confused and looked at Sesshomaru who released the hilt off the sword and motioned her to look forward. Right when she turned her face around to see that she was being tackled in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Kami I've missed you so much Kagome-chan!" Sango said happily.  
"S-Sango-chan… I've missed you too, demo, what are you doing here?" Kagome said confusedly.  
"Miroku felt your aura for a long amount of time so he thought you were ready to come back so I came to get you!"  
"I…" She didn't know what to say and looked at Sesshomaru to see him leaving, "m-matte!"  
"…" Sesshomaru halted but didn't turn around to look at her.

Kagome removed herself from Sango really quick and went to him. She walked in front of him to see him look away from her. Her hand went to his cheek and he looked at her slowly and she saw an emotion in his eyes that she hadn't seen in him before.

…Hurt…

His faced moved away from her touch and walked passed her and continued to the cave. Kagome looked stunned and whipped around to look at him to find him still walking off. Tears began to form and her hands turned into fists and couldn't control her anger.

"FINE I HATE YOU TOO!" Kagome yelled at him in a serious yet depressed tone._ (Now that was serious.)_

Sesshomaru turned around to look at her immediately, just to her running over to her backpack and to her taijiya friend. He took three steps forth to her, but that was all as the two females climbed on the neko youkai's back and flew off. Looking at his hand, he had again made her upset, and this time there was nothing he could do.

'_She's gone…'_ Sesshomaru told himself and walked slowly into the cave.

--

"Kagome-chan, daijobu…?" Sango asked softly.  
"Hai," she replied, "it's good to see you again."  
"You too, you have no idea what's been going on."  
"How are Inuyasha and Shippo?"  
"They're a mess; they've been sulking for a week now." The taijiya stated.  
"Can you take me to the well?"  
"Sure, demo, naze…?"  
Kagome sighed, "I want to take my stuff home."  
"Okay."

"When we get there, I guess you have to wait at the well for me; if you go to the hut without me and Inuyasha is there, he'll come looking for me." Kagome stated.  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha and Shippo will be in the hut until you return."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Their like walking zombies now," she replied.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Kagome apologized  
"It's alright, you were healing Sesshomaru though, ne?"  
"Hai, he… um… never mind…" She couldn't tell her.  
"We're almost at the well." Sango stated calmly.  
"Wow, I can barely see it; it's covered in so much snow."

The miko sighed and looked to the side and nearly jumped when she thought she saw Sesshomaru under a tree. But it was an illusion, because he was gone after she had blinked her eyes. She hugged Sango's back tightly and seemed glum and the taijiya didn't say anything about it.

'_Why did you reject me, and my touch…?'_ Kagome asked herself worriedly.

When they reached the ground at the well, Kagome said that she was going to place her stuff in the other era in her room, then come right back. Sango nodded and Kirara transformed and jumped into Kagome's arms looking so innocent. Kagome smiled and petted her, and then gave her over to Sango.

"I'll be back quickly Sango-chan." Kagome hopped in the well.  
Sango looked inside to find her gone, "I prefer that you come back when you feel better."  
"This one prefers now." Someone growled while coming forth.  
"S-Sesshomaru-sama!" She was scared now; she didn't have a weapon.  
"…" He looked at her dangerously.

--

Kagome climbed up the stairs and walked into the house to find no one there. She sighed and wrote a note on a piece of paper, telling them that she came home but no one was there and that she left her stuff at home and they needed to be washed. After placing it on the refrigerator with a magnet on it, she decided to go in her room and change quickly.

She chose white FLD pants and a red shirt, but not knowing if it would be cold or not, she decided to bring along a white zip on sweater. Grabbing a white duffle bag as she walked to the kitchen, she placed some things in to take to the other era. Looking for anything else she needed and went to the bathroom, curious to see if there were any medical supplies under the sink.

Her eyes widened when she saw a light blue box fall out of the cabinet and stared at it. On the box, it said something that made her lightly tremble at it. Kagome picked up the box and stood up nervously.

"Pregnancy test…" The miko spoke out.

Remember what she did with Sesshomaru and for how long, she swallowed a large lump in her throat. She couldn't be pregnant right? I mean, because she didn't get any symptoms like morning sickness, so she shouldn't be. Still, to be sure about it, she closed the bathroom door while locking it, and took the test.

--

"What are you doing here!" Sango charged at him with a punch.  
"Do you really think you can touch this one?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.  
"Get away from the well! You don't have any business here!"  
"Business is what this one has; the miko is who needs to be told."  
"I don't know what's going on, but she's not going to talk to you!"  
"…" The taiyoukai snarled at her statement.

Sesshomaru didn't start anything, just minded his own business, and then the taijiya attacks him. Not wanting to upset the miko though, he didn't touch her and dodged all her moves. It was annoying though that she wouldn't stop, but at least her neko youkai didn't join in or else he would be more annoyed.

Touching the hilt of his Tokijin to prove that he was getting irritated, Sango didn't care about it. She went to attack him while he kept avoiding; trying pissing her off. A blue orb came from the well, and they didn't notice that Kagome came from the well.

The miko looked at them with slight fear in her eyes and hopped out of the well with her duffle bag on her shoulder. Watching Sango and Sesshomaru fighting made her terrified as to what would happen. She saw Sesshomaru not attacking, but his patience was being worn thin.

"Yamete-yo!" Kagome yelled at them, nearly about to cry.

Sango stopped and looked at Kagome as did Sesshomaru to see her walking toward them. Sesshomaru sensed that she was mad yet furious, so he took his step away from Sango if that would relax her some. Kagome went to Sango and stared at Sesshomaru with the same hurt eyes he had given her before he had walked away from her earlier.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked sternly. "I **told you** not to follow me!"  
"…" Sesshomaru was silent as her looked at her.  
"Well why are you here!" She began to cry.  
"…" He glanced at the taijiya, wanting her to be separated from the miko.  
"…" Sango reluctantly backed away to the well that was twenty feet away.  
"…" Kagome watched Sango leave her side, and the she looked at Sesshomaru.

He stepped closer and placed his hand on her chin, "this one didn't mean to have upset you when you were leaving."  
"Uso," she closed her eyes tightly to not look at him.  
Sesshomaru licked her tears away and went to her ear, "this one did not wish to say 'goodbye' to you." He removed his lips from her ear to look at her.  
"Why did you reject me then-!" She was cut off.

Sesshomaru placed her in a deep kiss that came out of nowhere as he held her nape to kiss back. Sango glared at the taiyoukai's attack on Kagome and was about to charge at him till her mind was blown away. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as deep. The taijiya couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the two kissing one another, like they wanted it badly.

"This one hates you as you hate this one." Sesshomaru whispered in a raspy voice to her as he stopped.  
"You need to leave; things have to go back as they were." She whispered softly to him.  
"Make our time stand still then." He kissed her lips softly.  
"Iie," she paused, "now go to Rin-chan and Jaken, you don't want them to worry."  
"This one will worry about the miko."

"I'll be fine," she removed her arms from his neck as he did with his hand leaving her nape, "onegai, you have to let me go, I told you it can't work; a taiyoukai and miko. You and I just can't be. I'm with Inuyasha."

"Can this one not see you again?" He growled.  
Kagome touched his cheek, "only time will tell."  
Sesshomaru leaned into her hand and nipped at her, "fine."  
"Now go, I'll be fine with my friends."

He brought her hand around his neck and kissed her, "farewell, miko…"

"Hai Sesshomaru," she kissed him and released him while taking a step back.

The taiyoukai looked at her then walked away quietly into the snowy forest to find Rin and Jaken so they could travel. Kagome wanted him to come back, but she couldn't do that; everything was back in place. Turning around to Sango, she found the taijiya staring at her confusedly, and now there was going to be some problems.

"You and Sesshomaru…?" Sango asked confusedly.  
"I-iie, it's not what you think, there's nothing between us." Kagome stated nervously.  
"You were kissing him right now!"

"Shh, I know, but, it doesn't matter, okay? Onegai, don't tell Inuyasha." She frowned sadly at her.  
"I won't tell them, but it's really going to stab you in the back…"  
"I know," she hugged her, "arigato Sango-chan."  
"Hai, well, let's go now; their probably longing to see you." Sango grabbed her hand and they walked off with Kirara following.

"Okay…" Kagome replied a little nervously.  
"Nani, you sound afraid to come to the hut." She stopped and looked at her.

"Well… I mean… there's been a lot the happened, and um…"

"It's not like you 'did it' with Sesshomaru, ne? Now let's go." Sango tugged on her and Kagome stood still.  
"…" Kagome looked at her.  
"…you didn't…"

Sango released her hand and looked at her as Kagome didn't look at her; making sure to keep her attention away. The taijiya couldn't believe her best friend; her sister even! What the heck what wrong with her! Why did she do something like that! Calming her mind down, Sango hugged Kagome, trying to be okay with what she did, and Kagome hugged back tightly and lightly cried.

"It just happened…" Kagome said in a depressed tone.  
"It's alright; let's just go to the hut Kagome-chan." Sango said softly to try and comfort her.  
"Okay…"

The two onnas and the neko youkai walked towards the stairs to lead them to the hut where the others awaited for Kagome's return. Sesshomaru growled at the taijiya for dare questioning what the miko had done with him. Surely it was none of that annoying onna's business to know what the two of them did. It made him wonder why he had placed his lips upon the miko while the taijiya was there but a few feet away from them.

--

Neko: Cat  
Houshi: Monk  
Matte: Wait  
Taijiya: Demon exterminator


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't feel like posting, so you're lucky I remembered to update. But you're not going to be lucky any more, see...  
Instead of reviews, I'll just wait 500 hits to get on to the chapter, I look at it every now and then and for chapter seven I got 345.

I'm already working on thirty stories, and started two new ones.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

- Previously -

"Okay…" Kagome replied a little nervously.  
"Nani, you sound afraid to come to the hut." She stopped and looked at her."  
"Well… I mean… there's been a lot the happened, and um…"  
"It's not like you did it with Sesshomaru, ne? Now let's go." Sango tugged on her and Kagome stood still.  
"…" Kagome looked at her.  
"…you didn't…"

Sango released her hand and looked at her as Kagome didn't look at her; making sure to keep her attention away. The taijiya couldn't believe her best friend; her sister even! What the heck what wrong with her! Why did she do something like that! Calming her mind down, Sango hugged Kagome, trying to be okay with what she did, and Kagome hugged back tightly and lightly cried.

"It just happened…" Kagome said in a depressed tone.  
"It's alright; let's just go to the hut Kagome-chan." Sango said softly to try and comfort her.  
"Okay…"

The two onnas and the neko youkai walked towards the stairs to lead them to the hut where the others awaited for Kagome's return. Sesshomaru growled at the taijiya for dare question what the miko had done with him. Surely it was none of that annoying onna's business to know what the two of them did. It made him wonder why he had placed his lips upon the miko while the taijiya was there but a few feet away from them.

- Now -

* * *

Miroku walked out of the hut as instructed by Sango and saw Kagome. Happily he hugged her and let her go to the hut. Sango had told her that she and Miroku would go on a little walk as the miko calms the other two down. Kagome nodded and walked in.

She walked in and saw Inuyasha holding his knee while propping his head on it as he looked miserable. On his lap was Shippo who was looking just as miserable as the hanyou. Kagome walked toward them and heard Inuyasha growl.

"Miss me…?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha and Shippo's heads jerked and looked at her in amazement. Shippo sprung off Inuyasha's lap and jumped into Kagome's arms tightly. Kagome held the young kitsune youkai happily in her arms and kissed him on the forehead sweetly as he still tried hugging her with all he could.

"Okasan" Shippo cried out, "where were you!"  
"I had to do something that came on short notice, gomen nasi." Kagome hugged him again.  
"You could have told us! Do you know how worried we were!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
She put Shippo down and walked to Inuyasha and hugged him, "hontou ni gomen nasi."  
"…" He didn't reply.

Inuyasha placed her in a bone crushing hug and buried his face into her hair to breathe in that scent that had been away from him for so long. He had yearned for her fortwo weeks and missed her so much. Tighter and tighter as he held her, she began to laugh, and lightly released him.

"Inuyasha be gentle, I can't breathe." Kagome laughed sheepishly.  
Forgetting about that, he quickly let her go, "g-gomen nasi."  
"Its okay, so what had been up with you two? I've her that you've been making some fuss while I wasn't around."  
Inuyasha sat down and placed her in his lap with his arms around her, "talk later…"  
"Inuyasha…?" She tried to look behind herself and at him.  
"Talk later, onegai… just stay here; just stay with me."

He had his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder; keeping her close. Shippo hopped on Kagome's lap and hugged her as tightly as he could again. Kagome cradled him in her arms and he went soundly to sleep. She turned her head to look at Inuyasha to find him asleep too.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome kissed him on the cheek then looked at Shipped and did the same to him, "Shippo…" She closed her eyes tiredly and sighed, _'I guess this means that I'm home…'_

Kagome fell tiredly to sleep against Inuyasha with Shippo cradled in her arms with a small smile on her face. So that must've meant that she was happy right? Or was it that she was just simply having a mask placed on her face to hide it from the two who had missed her so much?

* * *

It's been about three days later and they've all regain things to how they were. Inuyasha and Shippo were much more closer to Kagome than how they were before. Sango was still at unease, and needed to talk to someone about it.

"Hoshi-sama… I'm scared…" Sango whispered.  
"Naze?" Miroku looked at her.  
"Kagome-chan… she… did more than just heal Sesshomaru."  
"What do you mean that she did **more**?"  
"I think… she started to develop feelings for him." She looked worried.  
"How is that possible, his just a cold hearted taiyoukai. Besides, she seems fine."

"She '_did'_ something with him that she hadn't even done with Inuyasha yet." Sango said sternly.  
"Like what?" He asked curiously.  
She stopped him and looked in his eyes, "I think Sesshomaru… had a… coition… with her…"  
Miroku backed away from Sango in shock, "n-nani? Y-your kidding, ne? Kagome wouldn't possibly- I mean…" he held his head, "why are you telling me this?"

"Three days ago, I took Kagome to the well like she asked me to and as I was waiting for her, he came. When I was attacking him, he was purposely dodging, and he wasn't even trying to attack me back. Kagome came back after a little while and when she said to stop, he backed away from me and listened to her." Sango stated.

"Well, I wouldn't want to get the person who healed me mad, would you? Especially when that one who was doing the healing, was a miko… and it was Kagome no less." Miroku stated. "Are you sure you're not just thinking too much about it because she was with him for two weeks?"

"Iie, when Kagome had gone to my side, he growled at me to back off from her, and I listened but watched carefully to make sure he wouldn't hurt her! He did the exact opposite! He kissed her! Then she kissed back! They kissed like four times or something!" Sango stated as if she was going to lose her mind.

Miroku's mouth opened wide and stared at her with a twitching eyebrow, "eh…?"

"It was more than the kiss that Kagome and Inuyasha shared at that one castle!" Sango stated.  
"EH!"  
"It's so confusing and scary, I don't know what to do, what if she wants to leave one day and just go off with that taiyoukai?"  
He sighed, "Well… I'm not going to get involved."  
Her mouth fell open, "what do you mean!"

"Listen, Inuyasha gets ticked off when we get into his business about him, Kagome, and/or Kikyou," he turned to her, "if what you said is true about Sesshomaru with her, what do you think will happen if you try to interfere?" Miroku asked curiously.

Sango shivered, "I don't want to know."  
"Demo…" he folded his arms to think.  
"Nani?" She looked at him.  
"Can you give me all the details of what happened between those two?"

**WHACK!**

"Hentai no baka," Sango glared.  
"I was just curious." He cried.  
She placed an arm on her hip, "yeah, just think what would've happened if-!"

Dangerous growls were heard behind the trees and bushes. It became louder as it came closer, and closer. Miroku knew this demonic aura and started to back away along with Sango. Yeah… they were in trouble alright.

"Filthy ningens…" The taiyoukai growled dangerously as his blood thirsty youkai eyes slowly started to show.  
"K-Kagome-chan… said to leave…!" Sango didn't have her weapon still.  
"The miko said, to bring things to how they were." His aura began to increase. _(Um… I guess that means he wants to kill ningens and stuff? Lol.)_  
"T-then leave!"  
"…" He snarled at her demand.

* * *

Inuyasha jolted at the scent of Sesshomaru and stood up immediately and rushed outside. Shippo wondered what was going on and so he followed the inu hanyou. Kagome sighed with annoyance, so she stood up tiredly, and walked outside in their direction a little.

"I say not to come, but does that taiyoukai no baka listen? _Iiiiiiiieeee_…" Kagome sighed and heard someone calling out to her.  
"Kagome…" A woman said lightly.  
"K-Kaede-obasan…"  
"Here," she placed something in her hands, "that taiyoukai has wondered about for the past few days you've been back."  
She looked at it then hugged her, "arigato."  
"Dou-itashimashite, demo… how are you going to get him away from Inuyasha?"  
"That's easy… what do you do to call a dog over?"  
"…whistle…?"

Kagome nodded and ran off in the opposite direction of her friends, "Ja ne, I have to get some distance between us for a little!"

"M-matte…" Kaede was too late, but shrugged and went to other things.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha roared angrily.  
"Tetsusaiga if you will." Sesshomaru placed his hand out as his amber eyes returned.  
"Not in your lifetime!" He unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "You'd have to kill me first!"  
"Very well," he smirked coldly, _'perfect.'_

Sesshomaru grabbed out his Tokijin and ran towards Inuyasha with quick speed. Inuyasha rushed right back at him and swung an attack that seemed pointless to make since he tripped over his own foot. The taiyoukai found an opening and was about to slice his head off.

A loud whistle was heard and they all looked around except Sesshomaru. He growled furiously that he wouldn't be allowed to kill his prey today. Quickly sheathing Tokijin, Sesshomaru dashed off in the direction the whistle was coming from; hoping that the miko would be okay.

Inuyasha looked confused at his kyodai running away like that. Standing up, he looked around confusedly to his companions, wondering if they would know. They shrugged as if the didn't have a single clue and everyone left it at that.

'_Kagome-chan just saved Inuyasha's life, but that means Sesshomaru will yell at her,'_ Sango thought, _'Kagome-chan, onegai… be careful.'_

* * *

Sesshomaru slowed himself down and came into Kagome's view and wondered why he was summoned to her. Kagome didn't look all too thrilled to see him, so something was going to happen, and probably wouldn't like it. She sighed and walked away with him to follow her to a stream.

"I had told you to stop, Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly to him.  
"This one does not trust the hanyou to protect you, nor your companions; they talk about us-"  
"There is no '**us'** Sesshomaru, why can't you understand that?" She turned to him.  
"…" He looked at her with a tinge emotion of hurt.  
"You have to stop, onegai, go search for Naraku; don't you want him dead?"

"This one doesn't trust those weaklings to protect you; they couldn't against an undead wench!" Sesshomaru snarled at her by accident.  
Kagome shook her head, "this is your last chance Sesshomaru, onegai…?"  
"Iie," he said sternly.  
"…" She sighed. "Then I can't trust you either…"

Kagome brought out a light blue rosary necklace and began to chant an incantation as the beads began to glow. Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on, but knew she would not harm him, so he stayed still. The beads formed around his neck and it completed. He didn't understand but began to walk towards Kagome, and then she gave off her command for him…

"Satsu…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru's body froze at her words and couldn't move his body towards her. He could still breathe, talk, hear, smell, and see. Why did it have to come to this? His eyes looked at her as they did weeks ago when he woke up to find her caring for him.

Weak, pained, and confused…

Kagome started to cry lightly and crouched down on the ground so her face could be hidden. She didn't want to place the rosary necklace on him, but it was the only way, and maybe he would listen. The affect wore off and he knelt down to her and lifted her head a little to look at him.

"This one is truly pained that you have done this." Sesshomaru spoke out.  
Kagome only cried as she whispered, "hontou ni gomen nasi…"  
"Iie… you are not…"  
"Hai, I am!" She sobbed.

He stood up and began to walk away but she grasped his robe sleeve desperately so he wouldn't leave. Sesshomaru did as she wanted, and waited for her to get up. When she did, she clung to his chest and nuzzled her face into him. Demanding his body and mind to refuse her, he couldn't, and so he wrapped his arm around her and tightly held her.

"I just want to keep you safe as you do for me," Kagome cried, "I don't want anyone hurt."  
"This one knows…" He replied.  
"Onegai, stop coming…"  
"Iie…"  
"ONEGAI!" Kagome yelled.  
"Iie…" Sesshomaru answered once again.  
"Naze… naze… naze…?" She cried.  
He released her and lifted her chin, "you, are this one's summer. Also, you are this one's savior."

Sesshomaru passed his tongue across her lips, gently asking for an opening. Kagome looked at him lightly and he came down for what he asked for. He placed his lips into hers and explored her mouth even though he knew it very well by now.

"Sesshomaru… there's… something… you… need to… know…" Kagome stated between each kiss as she could.  
"This one doesn't want to know something if it will disrupt us."  
"That's the thing, demo-"  
"The hanyou is here," Sesshomaru removed his form from her and she fell to her knees in defeat because she was now not able to tell him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped to her side, kneeling down to her gracefully, he hugged her tightly, "good, your not hurt are you?"  
"Iie, arigato…" Kagome whispered to him.  
He removed his haori and placed it on her then stood up to look at Sesshomaru, "are you trying to kidnap her for a trade with Tetsusaiga!"  
"…" Sesshomaru growled at how Inuyasha touched her like that.

"Inuyasha," Kagome stood up, "let's go back to the hut please, it's getting late."  
"After I kill him…" Inuyasha growled.  
"If you leave him alone then he'll leave us alone." She stated, trying to prevent fighting amongst the two.  
"…" Inuyasha growled and listened to her, "get on my back Kagome."  
"Hai," she did as told.  
"…" Sesshomaru took a step and Kagome looked at him.

"…" The miko shook her head 'no' at him, and then talked to Inuyasha, "I'm ready."  
"Alright, let's go to the hut now." He sighed.  
"I want to go home." She complained with the change of mind.  
"Okay." The hanyou didn't argue nor mind her decision.

Inuyasha walked off with Kagome on his back carefully. Her head turned to Sesshomaru and he only watched them leave and she gave silent tears. Kagome turned away and nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's hair. She knew well that Sesshomaru most likely couldn't pass the well; therefore, he would have no reason to stay.

Turning her head around again, the taiyoukai was long gone, so she closed her eyes and sighed with little relief. Though, she didn't really feel happy; she felt terrible and confused. She loved Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru, and she kept telling herself that; over, and over, and over.

'_I can't love Sesshomaru, he's a taiyoukai… I'm supposed to love Inuyasha…'_ She told herself through the tears.

* * *

Walking through the back door, it was still found empty, and so Inuyasha went upstairs and placed her on the futon. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck to motion him to not leave her. Inuyasha didn't understand what had upset her, but he didn't question his modern era miko, so he lied down lightly on top of her to be comfortable.

"Kagome, daijobu…?" Inuyasha whispered softly.  
She looked at him with her teary eyes, "iie," she then sobbed.  
"Shh…" he gently stroked her hair, "its okay…" he repeated those words again, "its okay…"  
"…" She hugged him tightly; being very thankful for not asking about why she was upset right now at the moment.

Kagome looked at his face as his lowered down and licked the tears away and she slowly stopped. He looked at her with a small smile of victory for making her stop crying. Slowly her hands unwrapped themselves and went to his face.

Touching his face with so much care, it almost made him laugh because it tickled. Her hands moved around face, trying to get every little detail of his hanyou face. A quick flashback came into her mind of when she had done this to Sesshomaru, but was able to touch the red markings and blue crescent. She almost laughed at the remembrance of where **_all_** his red markings were.

Inuyasha stroked her cheek lightly in hopes of her to look at him in the eyes. When she did so, he gave a small smile and nuzzled against her face. She gave a pleasing groan and kissed the side of his cheek. He lifted his face from hers quickly and looked at her. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. The hanyou was stunned at the kiss, but gladly accepted it and began kissing her back.

She pulled away for a minute to look at him as she held onto his robe _(remember she has his haori on)_, "aishiteru, Inuyasha."  
"And I you," he kissed again but this time more passionately.  
_'Inuyasha, onegai… help me… I want to forget was has happened…'_ She began to tug off his robe and touched his chest.  
Inuyasha pulled from the kiss to look at her, "Kagome…" the lust began to come over him, and he continued to keep kissing her.

* * *

I'll post up after a while... Maybe I should just post once a week like I did with the other stories, ey?

* * *

Satsu: Stay  
Hontou ni gomen nasi: I'm really/very sorry  
Aishiteru: I love you 


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! THIS IS SESSXKAGO FANFIC! **

This is the **_ONLY_** InuxKag lemon in the entire story! And there's twent-five chapters in it. I know so because I decided it and I'm on Chapter 24 with it being an **entire** lemon! I do each chapter about seven pages long in Microsoft Words, so I'm sure you'll love it. Lol, or at least I hope so.

Giving thoughts about this chapter, and how MANY of you don't want this chapter to happy, I also posted chapter ten at the same time for you. You can thank me later of course, lol.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"Kagome, daijobu…?" Inuyasha whispered softly.  
She looked at him with her teary eyes, "iie," she then sobbed.  
"Shh…" he gently stroked her hair, "its okay…" he repeated those words again, "its okay…"  
"…" She hugged him tightly; being very thankful for not asking about why she was upset right now at the moment.

Kagome looked at his face as his lowered down and licked the tears away and she slowly stopped. He looked at her with a small smile of victory for making her stop crying. Slowly her hands unwrapped themselves and went to his face.

Touching his face with so much care, it almost made him laugh because it tickled. Her hands moved around face, trying to get every little detail of them. A quick flashback came into her mind of when she had done this to Sesshomaru, but was able to touch the red markings and blue crescent. She almost laughed at the remembrance of where all his red markings were.

Inuyasha stroked her cheek lightly in hopes of her to look at him in the eyes. When she did so, he gave a small smile and nuzzled against her face. She gave a pleasing groan and kissed the side of his cheek. He lifted his face from hers quickly and looked at her. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. The hanyou was stunned at the kiss, but gladly accepted it and began kissing her back.

She pulled away for a minute to look at him as she held onto his robe _(remember she has his haori on)_, "aishiteru, Inuyasha."  
"And I you," he kissed again but this time more passionately.  
_'Inuyasha, onegai… help me… I want to forget was has happened…'_ She began to tug off his robe and touched his chest.  
Inuyasha pulled from the kiss to look at her, "Kagome…" the lust began to come over him, and he continued to keep kissing her.

- Now -

* * *

Kagome removed Inuyasha's robe from his upper as she kissed his lips. Inuyasha didn't mind her removing his robe, and encouraged Kagome to remove more but she didn't. She brought her hands to his nape and played with his hair and stopped kissing him.

Inuyasha looked at her as he panted, "Why… did we… stop…?"  
Kagome and lowered his head and whispered into his little inu ears, "this is why," she soon licked his ear nice and slowly so he could enjoy it.  
"Oooohhhh…" he moaned out and nuzzled into her cleavage, "that feel soooo good Kagome…"  
"Good," her breath breathed in his ear and he shivered.

While she played with his ears, Inuyasha lifted her shirt above her breasts and removed the bra by unclipping the front. His hand rubbed one of her breasts as her sucked on the other one happily. Both of them moaned as they got more aroused. Inuyasha loved the attention very much so he placed his raise his lower body up so his manhood against her womanhood so she would know how she was making him feel and she gripped on to his hair a little tightly; getting more aroused now.

"C-chotto… matte…" Kagome said softly and released his hair.  
He stopped licking and touching her to look at her face, "what's wrong?"  
"…" she tried to think of how to say it, but then was too much in lust, "nothing kabu, I didn't now if you wanted to go through with this."  
"It's a bit late for that 'koishii', and hai, I do…" Inuyasha removed her shirt off her body completely now and she placed the haori back on.

Inuyasha kissed her stomach while stroking her sides and slowly nipped at her naval then scooted down lower and rubbed his nose against her pants where her womanhood hid and smirked then looked back up at her. He then brought his fangs to her pants and untied the string then unzipped her zipper completely until she told him to return to her. His body scooted up her body till their lower regions touched.

"What Kagome…?" Inuyasha whimpered.  
"Be a good puppy and grow some patience," she stated as she took her pants and underwear off.  
"I am being patient," he frowned.  
Kagome rubbed his length softly against the haori so she could play with his mind, "aww, does kabu think he's ready to be released out of his hakama?"  
"I'm very well tamed," he moaned.  
"Okay…"

Kagome slowly untied his obi and made him whimper and groan in pleasure. She laughed lightly and let his hakama fell to his knees since he was crouching over her. Inuyasha shook it away from his body and spread out her legs. Gently he rubbed her thighs and then readied himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
"Yeah, just go in all at once." Kagome whispered to him.  
"A-are you sure, won't that hurt?"  
She laughed, "Fast pain is better than slow pain."  
"…" he nodded.

Inuyasha placed the head of his length at her entrance and took in one breath. He counted to 'three' and then gave one big thrust inside Kagome. She arched her back as did her head and she cried out with a moaning scream. The hanyou leaned over and looked at her worriedly, hoping that she was okay.

"Daijobu?" He asked worriedly.  
"Hai… just let me adjust to you for the moments." Kagome whimpered beneath him a little as the pain started to leave.  
"Gomen nasi, I didn't mean for it to hurt."  
"It's alright, stop worrying about it."  
"Hai Kagome," he kissed her lips gently and she kissed back with a little more force to give him a clue that she wanted him to do the same.

She told him that he can move in her now and so he went slowly at first. Again, images flashed in front of her; of Inuyasha being Sesshomaru. Kagome shook those thoughts away and looked at her hanyou and wrapped her arms about his neck.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at her.  
"N-nothing… I've just missed you so much Inuyasha." Kagome told him.  
"I've missed you too." He kissed her.  
"Onegai, continue."  
"Hai…"

Inuyasha pulled and pushed in her and went a little faster after a while and the friction between them became warm. Kagome screamed and moaned Inuyasha name out so many times as did he for her. They were glad that her family wasn't home or else they'd be in trouble.

* * *

Many hours have passed and Inuyasha finished a while ago after about five positions and nine ejaculations. Inuyasha was lying down on top of Kagome tiredly, licking her neck to make it tender. She knew what he was about to do, but she didn't want it, not yet at least.

"Don't mark me, onegai." Kagome whispered.  
"Naze, you love me and I you." Inuyasha stated.  
"Demo, I don't want people at school to see it; who the heck would know what they'd think of it."  
He sighed, "You have only a few months left of that though."  
She kissed him, "then in a few months, you can mark me."  
"Fine, I'll wait a little longer."  
"Good, now let's get some sleep?"  
"Hai, my koishii…"

_(If you don't understand WHY she wanted to do this with Inuyasha was because she wanted to forget all that time she had spent with Sesshomaru back in the cave.)_

Kagome placed them both under the covers as he still laid on her. Her stomach was against the futon and Inuyasha's stomach on her back. The last intercourse position they did was doggy style if they explains why.

Inuyasha nuzzled against her nape and went to sleep soundly. Kagome took a while to sleep though; she was so confused. Sesshomaru kept flashing through her mind as Inuyasha was an 'item' with her. She was so confused and she didn't like it.

At first, Kagome was guilty when she had intercourse with Sesshomaru because she didn't want to betray Inuyasha. A few hours ago, she did it with Inuyasha, but now she felt guilty as if she betrayed Sesshomaru. What was going on right now? Why did this have to become so complicated for her?

* * *

Sesshomaru growled for knowing what the miko had done with the hanyou during her night home. It disgusted the taiyoukai for even wanting to take claim of her, hanyous were as low as ningens; they were scum. The miko though, she was not scum, but maybe his superior or something; of course it was in his mind.

"Though the miko is still confused after our encounter," Sesshomaru told himself out loud then walked away, "this one has a chance at getting the miko, if she can not figure who it is she wishes for."

He then returned to Rin and Jaken to see that they were more than happy that he was back. Rin rushed over and wrapped her arms around one of his legs and squeezed tight. Sesshomaru stopped in place and looked at her, she was getting taller, and dangerously getting close to his lower region; therefore, she had to stop soon.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama go look for Kagome-okasan?" Rin asked curiously.  
"…" Sesshomaru didn't reply and walked away after being released from her little hold.  
"Sesshomaru-sama…?" She frowned.  
"Leave him be Rin." Jaken glared, _'Sesshomaru-sama has been acting weird lately.'_

'_Okasan would be able to calm him down, maybe she's at the village she told me to go to…'_ She started to walk off. _(Remember, when she says okasan, she means Kagome.)_

"Rin, you insufferable onnanoko… where do you think your going!" Jaken yelled at her with irritation.  
"Rin is going to go get okasan!" Rin said back with a huff and bumped into something and fell in the snow.  
"Iie," Sesshomaru replied and walked over her fallen form but didn't step on her.  
"Rin wants okasan as much as Sesshomaru-sama!" She yelled with tears falling.

'_Rin, you will have your okasan,'_ he said in his mind, _'this one however, needs her to think that one has obediently listened to her, and we shall see when it is that she needs this taiyoukai at her side.'_

The taiyoukai told the two to follow and they have of coursed listened to their shukun. Rin sniffled, trying to stop her crying so she wouldn't bug Sesshomaru. Jaken kept himself quiet and only walked by the taiyoukai's side.

Sesshomaru looked at the dark blue sky that held so many stars, _'Kagome…'_ He finally said her name.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of bed breathing heaving as she sweated insanely, almost as if she just woke up from a nightmare. Her head whipped from side to side and began to calm down as she saw Inuyasha's sleeping but naked form beside her. She wiped her sweat off and began to wonder why her heart hurt so much.

'_Is it Sesshomaru…?'_ She asked her mind then looked at Inuyasha. _'Or is it… that I feel Inuyasha will go to Kikyou soon… when we return to the feudal era.'_

Taking in a deep breath, Kagome lied down against Inuyasha's chest softly and tried to go back. The awfully feeling in her heart wasn't leaving, and she didn't understand why this was happening. A hand wrapped around her and she looked at Inuyasha to see him looking at her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.  
"Aishiteru," Kagome whispered; making sure that she convinces herself that she loved him, "aishiteru."  
"Shh, get some sleep Kagome," he stroked her bareback.

She leaned upwards on his chest and have him soft kisses on his lips. Inuyasha kissed her back to keep her feeling safe and comfortable. Though, he already noticed that she was acting a little strange; she kept saying 'aishiteru' and wanted him to be close to her as much as possible.

Inuyasha of course wanted the same thing though; to be as close as possible, but she would cry every now and then, and he didn't know why. Sighing lightly, he rolled over on top of Kagome and looked at her in the eyes. He could see confusion, happiness, fear, and it didn't make sense, but she still wanted them to kiss.

'_I already knew that… for two weeks without me… it would make her want me, but I didn't figure that she would want me so badly. I'm happy that I was able to rut with her and become one, but she seemed almost a little sidetracked. Was there something that she was hiding from me?'_ He shook his mind out of that thought. _'Iie, I know Kagome better then that, she loves me, and I her.'_ Inuyasha kissed her deeply. _'But Kikyou… what about her…? I'm getting lost at this.'_

Kagome placed her hands on his cheek and he stopped kissing to look at her to see her searching his eyes. Inuyasha knew that she was trying to find out why he was depressed so he closed his eyes and kissed her. Her hands pulled away his bangs, and traced his face for the tenth time that night.

'_She acts like she's trying to make sure that I'm me, but why? It's obvious it's me because I passed through the well.'_ Inuyasha stated to himself.

She placed her hands on the back of his nape, motioning him to lower his head down for her. Inuyasha did as she and just rested his face between her breasts and let her do what she wanted. Kagome brought her hands up and massaged his ears softly, telling him that she just wanted to pamper him a little.

'_I can't get Sesshomaru out of my mind, why won't it stop?'_ Kagome asked herself in a pained tone of thought. _'Maybe something happened to him and he needs me? What if my mind is playing a trick on me?'_ She heard Inuyasha moan in pleasure and remembered him, _'Inuyasha would get suspicious if I go, and then that means he would follow me; unless Kikyou was there to interfere.'_

That thought saddened her and she stopped rubbing his ears at that very thought that hit the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha groaned and looked at her to see her look seriously at him. He propped his body on his elbows at her sides and wondered what was on her mind. Obviously Kagome was angry and she grabbed his hair and pulled it down to meet her face.

"Did you see Kikyou while I was missing?" Kagome asked sternly with her eyes staring at his own.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the terrifying question and his heart was up to his throat beating faster than a fired bullet. Trying to swallow the nervousness down, he cleared his throat, and looked away. Already he knew that it was going to cause some trouble.

"Iie, I… I didn't…" He gulped.

The miko tightened her hold on his hair to try and force him to look at her, but it wasn't happening. Kagome knew that he was lying and shoved him away from her and was quickly placing her underwear and pants back on. Soon she began to grab her bra but felt two hands wrap around her waist and flopped her over on the bed.

Inuyasha leaned over her and showed her painful eyes, to show her that he didn't mean to have upset her. His heart ached for the onna who had so much trust in him, that he would always break it more and more with his little lies. That wasn't saving the hanyou this time as again; she shoved him away from her.

"Kagome, I said it so you wouldn't be upset!" Inuyasha stated honestly.  
"I wanted the truth and you know it." Kagome replied and placed her bra on.  
"I know but if I had said 'hai' then you would've been hurt!" He defended himself.  
"Don't you think telling the truth is better than lying when it is obvious!" She nearly cried out.  
"I just wanted to protect you from what I know pains you." The hanyou frowned.

Kagome stood up, ready and dressed to leave somewhere but didn't know the destination. Her mind was telling her to stay and her heart said leave. She opened her window and breathed in that cold fresh air.

Cold…

Going over to her desk, she sat on her chair to try and think straight but she couldn't. Inuyasha sat up on her bed with his waist and everything lower was covered while he straightened his arms on the bed a little on the sides so he can have his body propped up. Kagome seemed so annoyed right now that there was just nothing that could help her at the time right now.

She turned in her chair and faced her desk, "go to sleep."  
"Aren't you going to come back to bed?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
"I don't know," Kagome replied, "I might later."  
"Kagome, gomen nasi, I was really just trying to keep you happy."  
"…"

He looked off into nothingness, "I know that something has you upset and confused you, so I was trying to keep it you happy to keep that at bay. Right now, you're acting so fragile to want to be with me so closely, that I didn't want to break you. So I-"

**WHAM!**

Kagome slammed her hand on the desk, accidentally causing herself some pain as she had tried to get rid of the anger. Immediately she stood up and looked at him fiercely to where his ears folded back and against his head. Yeah, Inuyasha was not in a lot more trouble than he bargained for.

"I'm not fragile! I was just showing you how much I love you!" Kagome stomped herself to the door and opened it. "I'm going downstairs to fix breakfast, so get changed!"

**WHACK!**

The door was slammed loudly and the stomping was getting further away from the room. Inuyasha sighed in confusion of not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, but he had to find out what was bugging her so badly. Either way, he listened to what the furious onna said and got out of bed to get clothed so she could go downstairs and have some breakfast with her.

"I try to keep her happy, and she gets upset. She wants the truth, so I told her what I've noticed and she gets furious. Her mood swings seem to be worse and a little snappier." Then something came to him. "Did that encounter with Sesshomaru effect her somehow!"

Inuyasha quickly placed his clothes and ran downstairs towards the kitchen; amazing not to find Buyo. He found Kagome making some breakfast and turned her around to look at him. Kagome jumped and was completely startled by him and to see how rough he was.

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled worriedly.  
Her eyes widened, _'how does he know about-?'_  
"Did he hurt you before I got to you, did he insult you because you are a ningen?" He asked.  
Kagome sighed in a little relief, "iie, he didn't hurt nor insult me. We just crossed each others paths and stared at each other as you came along."  
"You sure?"  
"Mhmm, daijobu?" _(Notice she's acting nice now? Only five minutes ago she was furious as hell with him.)  
_"Good," he hugged her, "I thought he was the reason why you were so glum and defensive."_  
'Defensive…?'_ She wanted to yell at him but didn't. "Iie, I'm just worried about going back to school and stuff."

Inuyasha kissed her passionately and again Kagome's mind flashed out the vision of Sesshomaru and took it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with the same force. He smirked at how she was trying to take over him with the kiss he gave her and loved it. She was just totally blowing his mind away._ (She's not trying to kiss him at the moment, she saw Sesshomaru's form as him and so she tried to kiss the taiyoukai.)_

* * *

On to chapter ten!

* * *

Chotto Matte: Easy Tiger/Wait a minute  
Koishii: Lover

**Note: Japanese vocabulary will be at the end of story. I will not be adding these at the end any more, it's an evil hassle >>;**


	10. Chapter 10

I like this chapter, poor Miroku, lol. Yay, back to all the SessxKago-ness! Well sort of, lol.

I know that, in the next chapter, there's going to be a lot of chaos between the two. Wait... I think so at least... Oo; I forgot!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

"I try to keep her happy, and she gets upset. She wants the truth so I told her what I've noticed and she gets furious. Her mood swings seem to be worse and a little more snappier." Then something came to him. "Did that encounter with Sesshomaru effect her somehow!"

Inuyasha quickly placed his clothes and ran downstairs towards the kitchen; amazing not to find Buyo. He found Kagome making some breakfast and turned her around to look at him. Kagome jumped at was completely startled by him and to see how rough he was.

"What happened between you and Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled worriedly.  
Her eyes widened, _'how does he know about-?'_  
"Did he hurt you before I got to you, did he insult you because you are a ningen?" He asked.  
Kagome sighed in a little relief, "iie, he didn't hurt nor insult me. We just crossed each others paths and stared at each other as you came along."  
"You sure?"  
"Mhmm, daijobu?" (Notice she's acting nice now? Only five minutes ago she was furious as hell with him.)  
"Good," he hugged her, "I thought he was the reason why you were so glum and defensive."  
_'Defensive…?'_ She wanted to yell at him but didn't. "Iie, I'm just worried about going back to school and stuff."

Inuyasha kissed her passionately and again Kagome's mind flashed out the vision of Sesshomaru and took it. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with the same force. He smirked at how she was trying to take over him with the kiss he gave her and loved it. She was just totally blowing his mind away.

- Now -

* * *

Three months have passed and Kagome well… she got a bit bigger over the time period since she's been back with Inuyasha. The hanyou and kitsune have been getting worried about her, and why she had been more careful. On the other hand, the ningens knew what was going on, and so they were at Kagome's side most of the time.

Inuyasha demanded that they should go find Naraku and get what shards the could. When he suggested that, they all glared at him, well, except Shippo who looked at the ones who were glaring at him. The plan to go find Naraku was postponed for now till Kagome was prepared to do so.

Right now, Kagome was talking to Sango alone, telling her things that the others weren't going to know for a while. Unfortunately, Miroku was caught listening to them, so he joined inside of the hut. They brought Kaede over as well, knowing that they would keep it away from Inuyasha.

"I really need to leave for now, but I need to find Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a stressed tone of voice.  
"We understand, but it isn't safe, and what if you get hurt or something?" Miroku replied.

She half laughed, "If I'm going to Sesshomaru; the taiyoukai with the Tenseiga, I think I'll be fine."  
"Kagome-chan, we're serious you can get hurt while just going to him."  
"Sango-chan, I'll be okay, I have to go anyways."  
"So after this, you shall go to your era for a while?" Kaede asked.  
"Hai Kaede-obasan." Kagome stated.

Kagome started to get up but sat back down instantly and winced lightly at the reaction given. Sango went to her side and checked to see if she was alright or not. The miko was fine, and so they sighed in relief then looked at her worried.

"I think Kagome-sama should go, but perhaps Sango should take her to see Sesshomaru-sama," Miroku suggested.  
"Iie," Kagome stated, "it might infuriate him; I need him in a calm position to where I can talk to him, so it will go a little smoothly."  
"Demo… Kagome-chan… what if he doesn't like what you have to say?" Sango said with much worry.  
She shook her head and got up, "oh well, I'll find out what to do from there on then."

They didn't argue with her because they didn't want to deal with the fury from the onna. For three months, she has been a little snappier along with moody, but they understood. Shippo kept a little distance from his okasan unless she gave him open arms to jump in.

Walking over to the door mat of the hut, Kagome looked back at them to see them all looking at her. She waved her hands to them and then left the hut to bump into something. When she looked at what it was, she saw a certain hanyou.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"I… thought I would go on a walk, after that, I think I'll go home." Kagome said truthfully.  
"Naze, are you trying to lose weight now?" He chuckled.  
"Excuse me?" Dangerously, she raised her eyebrow.  
"I-I mean… because it looks like you've gained a little weight and-"  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled dangerously.

**WHAAAAM!**

"Like I said, I'm going to go on a walk, so don't follow me or else you'll get a lot more than just ten." She said annoyance.

* * *

She walked in a careful pace towards the stream where she had last seen the great and power taiyoukai. A sharp pain hit her stomach and she sat down to calm herself and pain. Kagome gave a light sigh then looked at the starry night to see it so very bright.

'_Please hear me.'_ Kagome took a breath and whistled out loud.

* * *

Five minutes passed then ten, and soon a half hour. Kagome sighed with displease, and got up slowly, and clenched her fists at her side. Her heart had ached and ached when she had not seen the taiyoukai for so long, and now that she wants him to come to her; he doesn't show.

"Fine… what kind of youkai are you?" Kagome closed her eyes tightly and demanded herself to not cry.

A clawed hand stroked her cheek from behind as it soon placed her hair behind the mikos ear. Kagome gasped and whipped around to think it would be Inuyasha and was about to yell 'osuwari' towards him. To her surprise, it wasn't him, and her eyes looked up to see two amber ones looking down at her.

"This one is an inu taiyoukai, miko." The taiyoukai stated coldly.  
"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered.  
"Nani-yo?" He questioned then looked at her form amused while reaching to her face, "have you been over dosing yourself?"  
She glared, "satsu."

Sesshomaru's body froze and couldn't move and inch but his face. Little did he know that she could move him how she wanted, and so she lowered his hand down to his side? Kagome looked up at him as he slowly came out of the rosaries hold. It was obvious to him that she did not wished to be touched.

"Why did you take so long?" Kagome frowned.  
"Was it not you who said to stay away?" Sesshomaru questioned back.  
"Even though I had called for you this time?"  
"This one didn't wish to come incase of disobeying you, though this one admits about worrying over the miko."  
"You're so infuriating," she hugged him softly.  
"Isn't that why you hate this one?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kagome brought her hands to his cheeks and motioned him to lower his face to hers, "urusai," she kissed his lips.

Sesshomaru growled with approval and nipped her bottom lip with his fangs. Doing as he wanted, she obediently obeyed the taiyoukai, she opened her mouth for him, and he devoured the inside of her mouth; claiming as his own as he would months ago. Kagome then slowly made the both of the stop, and so he looked at her with that same old stoic look.

She sighed and looked at him softly, "we need to talk Sesshomaru…" her head turned away, "and… I'm scared…" Kagome whispered out so softly with the tone of fear and pain.

Sesshomaru growled furiously at her words saying 'I'm scared' to him and immediately wanted to know why this was so. It was obvious that it was not himself that was scaring her because she was holding onto his chest armor lightly which had remade from a youkai. His hand stroked her cheek to make her look at him and then looked at her eyes; small tears were appearing, and he licked them away.

He looked at her with an even colder look than normal, "does this have to do with your form, miko?" Sesshomaru asked in a dangerous whisper; wondering if depression had caused this fragile and confused state in the miko that had healed him and saved him.

* * *

"Why did Kagome go on a walk? More importantly, why is she so pissed off? That command really hurt this time." Inuyasha sighed with much irritation, and a very sore back to go along with it.

Sango sat at the fire while petting Kirara who sat in her lap; purposely ignoring Inuyasha more or less. Miroku; who was also ignore the inu hanyou, was stoking the fire, hoping for it to continue burning brightly. Shippo was sound asleep so he could avoid any fights in the hut.

"Maybe you made her upset and so she wanted to go walking by herself." Sango stated.

"I'll go check on her-" Inuyasha began to get up.  
"IIE!" Miroku and Sango yelled.  
"…?" He was confused and nearly scared to death.  
"Kagome-chan might say 'osuwari' about a hundred times."  
"Alright," Inuyasha sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"I'm going on my own walk." He walked out the hut.  
"Matte, don't follow her!"  
"I ain't, I'm going the other way." The hanyou declared and left.

Sango looked at Miroku, "Kikyou?"  
"Hai…" Miroku nodded to her with a sad expression on his face.  
"I should go tell Kagome, most likely she'll want to know about it, ne?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.  
"Kagome needs to know, hai," he stood up, "demo… I'll go tell her."

"You can't go! What if he attacks you!" Sango yelled with worry as she clung to his robe.  
"That's why I won't let you go; I don't want you getting attacked by him." Miroku smiled warmly.  
"Onegai, don't, just let me go instead!"  
"Iie, ja ne…" He ran off.  
"HOUSHI-SAMA!

* * *

Sesshomaru paced himself around furiously after what he was told the news from the miko in front of him. Kagome was crying lightly and Sesshomaru was getting his patience thinned out. Out of nowhere and for no reason, his claws reach at her, and cut her face.

**WHACK!**

Realizing what he did after she screamed, Sesshomaru immediately regretted it. That was the first thing that he had ever regretted, and didn't know what could fix his assault on her. He lifted his hand to her bloody cheek and she tried pushing away from him.

Now those eyes looked at the taiyoukai with complete fear, and it was because of him since that was his first attack on her since she healed him. Sesshomaru watched her cry with the pain that he caused her; he looked away for a while till she calmed down. Kagome held her cheek in so much pain, and took ten minutes to calm her self a little.

"Miko, this one apologizes-" Sesshomaru stated but was interrupted.  
"You said you wouldn't strike me!" Kagome yelled at him.  
"Miko…" he was bringing his hand to her face.  
"IIE!" She jerked away.  
"MIKO!" His voice scared her and she froze.

Sesshomaru placed his hand under her chin and placed his forehead against hers. Gently he licked her cheek to where the blood was gone, and the scratches. She still whimpered and cried a little though and he brought her form against him.

"This one hadn't meant what he did to you just now, this one asks for your forgiveness…." Sesshomaru placed his lips to hers softly to give her a peck on the lips.  
Kagome shook her head no, "you won't forgive me, why should I forgive you…"  
"This one didn't expect to hear such information-"  
"Is that approval or rejection!"  
"…"  
She started to back away, "so… it's rejections…"

Kagome started to run away quickly but lost balance and nearly fell over but Sesshomaru caught her quickly in his arm. She was trying to squirm away and heard him sigh out loud. Her squirming stopped and she looked at him.

Sesshomaru's head lowered down to hers and gave her a deep kiss to prove that he wasn't in all rejection. Kagome cried lightly and wrapped her arms his neck so it would be deepened. The taiyoukai placed his hand on her back to place her carefully closer to him.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, Miroku was running up a hill top to a stream and was losing his breath. He knew that Kagome didn't go far, but the place she was going he didn't know. After getting to the stream, he saw Kagome with the dangerous taiyoukai, and slowly approached them.

The scent of the monk was immediately caught by Sesshomaru and he glared directly at him to keep him at bay while he was with the miko. Miroku didn't get the idea and was still coming closer which made the taiyoukai get on edge and wasn't like it. To a fierce taiyoukai like himself with a female of his liking, the monk was a threat to him.

Kagome heard him growl as they were kissing and tried to part from him but he kept her going a little longer. He then stopped his assault on her lips and placed them to her ear out of the monk's sight. She remained calm and waited to hear from him what was wrong with him.

"The houshi is coming toward us right now, tell him to stop, or this one will attack." Sesshomaru whispered and licked her ear.

Kagome nodded to him and spoke out, "Miroku-sama, don't move any closer."  
"Kagome-sama…" Miroku stopped in his place and looked at them carefully, hoping to not get attacked.  
"Why are you here? You said I can talk to him; you know it was important." She stated.  
"He knows?" Sesshomaru growled.  
"Hai, he, Sango-chan, Kaede-obasan, you, and I," her forehead went to his and lightly rubbed their noses together. "It's okay Sesshomaru," she whispered, "they will be the only ones to know."  
"…"

A sharp glare from the edged taiyoukai went to the monk when his foot pivoted. Immediately he started snarling and Miroku was terrified. Kagome removed her arms from Sesshomaru's neck and caressed his cheek to get his attention away from Miroku and it was working a little.

"It's okay, relax," she cooed to him softly.  
"Tell him to kneel down." Sesshomaru growled and kissed her lip lightly.  
"Miroku-sama, kneel down slowly." Kagome told the monk friend, but making eye contact with Sesshomaru.  
"Hai Kagome-sama…" Very slowly, Miroku started to get down on his knees and to the ground.  
"…" Sesshomaru's eyes kept pivoting over towards the monk, but then quickly back at Kagome.

The taiyoukai kept having his attention on Kagome but every now and then look over at the monk. Kagome placed small kisses on his lips to make sure he would give her attention. Miroku was just hoping that he wouldn't be attacked; Sango didn't place this in the job description about male defense.

"Miroku-sama, why are you even here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"I-it's about I-Inuyasha…" Miroku stuttered nervously while looking at the two curiously, wondering what's going to happen?  
"Nani!" She whipped around to look at him.

"W-well you see… we told him not to follow you, and so he went on his own walk," Miroku stated a little nervously. "Sango and I are pretty sure he was heading over to Kikyou. We wanted to warn you, so I came instead of her to tell you."

Sesshomaru snarled and released the miko at the thought of the dead wench who walked the earth. It was her that had wounded the miko in front of him; her that had placed his healer in danger. His head lifted, gathering the scent of his hanyou kyodai, and also the scent of disgusting bones and graveyard soil.

"Sesshomaru, iie, don't attack her." Kagome stated to him.  
"Had she not wounded you?" He glared dangerously.  
"Hai, but you know I'm healed, onegai… ochitsuite." She caressed his face with a gentle hand.  
"…" Sesshomaru looked at her and then in the direction of the wench.

"You still have to answer me…"  
His eyes looked back at her, "this one does not know."  
"You **have **to know! You** have** to tell me!" Kagome started to cry.

Things could never be simple with a taiyoukai and a miko, and it seemed impossible without giving the other some pain. The miko however was given pain because of what he has done. It was only fair that he would help out the onna that has become so close to him.

He stroked her hair once and then placed a clawed finger under her chin gently to look at her while she looked at him. Kagome looked in his eyes to see a calm but stoic emotion in them. His head went on top of hers and she leaned into them lightly, not knowing what he wanted.

"This one will bear with the hanyou," Sesshomaru stated.  
"Hontou…?" She looked up to him.  
"Hai, but one wants the privilege to be near that village for what little months are left." He concluded.  
"…demo… Inuyasha-"  
"Osuwari," the taiyoukai reminded her.  
"You'll have to be in the forest and down wind of us because of Inuyasha."  
"…" He gave her a nod.

"So you'll actually be okay with it?" Kagome looked at him a little worriedly.  
"This one has allowed two ningens to be apart of his life; it should be natural for at least one hanyou to affect one's life." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Arigato!" She hugged him happily in a light way.  
"Call for one when it is time, this one must be there."  
"Okay, I'll probably have Miroku-sama drive Inuyasha away along with Shippo-chan. "Demo… does it mean that you'll help out… or just be there?"  
"…this one will help when possible…" he kissed her lips lightly.

"Arigato," she smiled, "I think it'll be weird to have a kabu with you though."  
"Deal with it as I am." He growled and kissed her fiercely.  
"Hai."

* * *

I **THINK** after chapter eleven, I'll start posting quicker. I'm not sure though, lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, my mistake, Sesshomaru get's in trouble in the **NEXT** chapter.

And for the people who send me messages, I don't really give you much attention unless you fav or alert. Or reviews or something. Because it's just like calling someone on the phone who published a book and say 'hey damn it, update, hurry up!' Glad you like the story, but if you tempt to rush me on posting again, I won't post at all.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

- Previously -

Things could never be simple with a taiyoukai and a miko, and it seemed impossible without giving the other some pain. The miko however was given pain because of what he has done. It was only fair that he would help out the onna that has become so close to him.

He stroked her hair once and then placed a clawed finger under her chin gently to look at her while she looked at him. Kagome looked in his eyes to see a calm but stoic emotion in them. His head went on top of hers and she leaned into them lightly, not knowing what he wanted.

"This one will bear with the hanyou," Sesshomaru stated.  
"Hontou…?" She looked up to him.  
"Hai, but one wants the privilege to be near that village for what little months are left." He concluded.  
"…demo… Inuyasha-"  
"Osuwari." The taiyoukai reminded her.  
"You'll have to be in the forest, and down wind of us because of Inuyasha."  
"…" He gave her a nod.

"So you'll actually be okay with it?" Kagome looked at him a little worriedly.  
"This one has allowed two ningens to be apart of his life; it should be natural for at least one hanyou to affect one's life." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Arigato!" She hugged him happily in a light way.  
"Call for one when it is time, this one must be there."  
"Okay, I'll probably have Miroku-sama drive Inuyasha away along with Shippo-chan. Demo… does it mean that you'll help out… or just be there?"  
"…this one will help when possible…" he kissed her lips lightly.  
"Arigato," she smiled, "I think it'll be weird to have a kabu with you though."  
"Deal with it as I am." He growled and kissed her fiercely.  
"Hai."

- Now -

* * *

Sesshomaru had escorted Kagome to the well by himself slowly so they could be in each others view for a little. Miroku was told to go back to the hut so Sango would know that he was alive. The monk agreed to the request and asked if the miko would be okay alone all by her self. He received a growl from the taiyoukai for saying that she would be alone when already he was by her side, waiting to leave. 

Right now, the two of them were at the well, just calmly standing in front of each other. Sesshomaru kept looking around; sniffing about for that clay potted onna who had dared attack the miko he was with. Kagome knew his thoughts, but gave him a hug and went to the edge of the well as she quietly looked him with soft, gently eyes that had eventually passed through him.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around every now and then since you're going to be around more often." Kagome said softly.  
"Once a day this one wishes to see you, since your progress with a hanyou kabu is highly dangerous." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he stared down at her with his amber eyes.  
"Naze?" She began to look worried.  
"As you've said before, the combination of a miko and taiyoukai, may not work as well as you would hope."  
"Demo… Izayoi and your-"  
"It was a fowl **creature;** a pathetic ningen excuse of a hime, while you, however, are a miko."  
She pouted, "Oh, so… is being a miko so terrible."  
The taiyoukai glared, but gave her a small peck on the forehead, "this one does not mind."

* * *

"On any account, I guess I should probably go to the doctors tomorrow then." Kagome sighed.  
"Doctors?"  
"Um, they're… ningens who take care of others; the have technology to look inside bodies, so they could see how the kabu would be doing."  
"This one would not dare tempt to trust such disrespectful ningens." He growled at the though alone.  
"Well, I wish you could come with me Sesshomaru," she laughed in a joking way, "I have to go now so I can get some sleep." 

Sesshomaru looked at her in the eyes as she did the same to him. Their faces came closer and they shared a kiss. Kagome realized that they needed to breathe, so she lightly tugged him away lightly.

"We should really stop, Sesshomaru, it's just wiser that way… or… I think so at least…" Kagome stated.  
"If that is what you want." Sesshomaru nodded.  
She smiled, "it's been a while since I've seen your face," her fingers traced his red cheek markings.  
"Is that bad?" He questioned.  
"Iie… I've missed it; I felt worried the night I said for you to leave."  
'_That was the time this one had called you by your name in admitting worry.'_ Sesshomaru caressed her cheek, _'she can hear me call for her.'  
_"Ja ne." Kagome slid into the well carefully and allowed the blue and white orbs to engulf her.  
"…" Sesshomaru towered over the well in a bored fashion. _'The miko **did** wish for me to follow.'_

* * *

Kagome climbed the ladder out of the well then sighed in relief. Starting to walk up the stairs, she saw a glow of blue lights behind her; a sinking feeling came into her gut, and she believed Inuyasha followed her. She turned around and sighed as she waited for the inu hanyou to come out. 

"Hurry up and get out of the well so I can 'osuwari' you." Kagome stated gruffly while waiting.  
The taiyoukai jumped out and in front of her; growling. "This one isn't that hanyou, miko."  
"S-Sesshomaru, nani- naze- how the hell did you get through the well!" She was more confused than heck.  
"…you wished for this one to come… so this one did so… " he stated plainly to her with no real emotion.

"Yeah, but it's dangerous here, everyone is a ningen; you might kill someone here!" Kagome explained to him worriedly.  
"This one shall not kill, unless, you say other wise." Sesshomaru stated coldly to her, again with no emotion.  
"What did you say…?" She asked in complete disbelief, and hoped she had heard him right.  
"This one will obey whilst visiting this… era…" He slid the door open and then asked in an amused taunting voice, "coming miko?"  
"If I said 'stand on one foot,' would you?" Kagome asked as she walked out and closed the sliding door and walk to the house.  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while following her, "if it was needed, then this one supposes that it would happen."  
She turned around and looked at him, "okay, then prove it for me; stand on one foot, Sesshomaru."

Sighing in much annoyance with the miko in front of him, he lifted his right leg up and balanced. Kagome laughed lightly at the scene and touched his leg, making it go down. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him lightly on the lips, and he took her kiss as a reward for listening to her.

"D-do you want come inside, or just sleep out here?" She asked curiously, still a little surprised at seeing him.  
"Inside, this one does not wish to stay outside." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, but you have to go through the house and stairs because I doubt you want to go through the window."  
"Very well."  
"Come on now," she grabbed his clawed hand, "just… don't kill the neko, my family will go berserk."  
"Keh."

Nice and slowly, Kagome took her time to the back door and looked up at him. The taiyoukai looked a little annoyed and so he placed his stoic face on then let out at sigh. Kagome was a little worried because she didn't know what was going to happen once he walked into the house.

* * *

"Okasan, Jii-chan, nii-chan, tadaima!" Kagome called out as she took her shoes off and forced Sesshomaru to do the same. 

Walking was instantly heard coming from the kitchen doorway by both of them so they looked in that direction. Kagome's mother; Rei, had come walking in with a smile because she heard her daughter, but froze at the sight of the tall man. The expression on her face was priceless, and showed much fear; Sesshomaru chuckled lightly with amusement which didn't last long when a glare was passed his way by Kagome, so he stopped and snorted lightly.

"Konbonwa okasan… um…" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then back at her mother, "this is Sesshomaru…" she looked back at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, this is my okasan; Higurashi Rei."

"Well, I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you… Sesshomaru-sama…" Rei said nervously to the taiyoukai.  
"Indeed," he replied coldly.  
"Be nice or your going back." Kagome glared after nudging him in the shoulder, motioning him to not do it again.  
A growl was summoned and his attention turned to her mother with a bow, "this one apologizes, Higurashi-sama."  
Rei blushed and bowed back, "it's quite alright, arigato," she stood up as did he, and then looked at Kagome, "he's quite the gentlemen; is he you new boyfriend?"  
'_Boyfriend?'_ He looked over towards Kagome with a suspicious glare; wondering what her mother meant.  
The miko had a deep shade of red on her face. "I-iie, h-he's just a friend,' then scratched her head mumbling, "And the creator of the kabu."  
"Oh, so he's you husband, that's even more kawaii." Rei smiled as she thought she understood.  
"Iie!" Kagome blushed twelve times redder and walked away. "We're going to my room!"

"Don't you want something to eat Kagome?" Rei asked curiously with the expression to match it.  
"Iie," she started to walk and froze when she saw Sesshomaru in front of her, "are you trying to give me a heart attack!"  
"Eat." Sesshomaru demanded.  
"I'm not hungry." Kagome glared.  
"You eat for a kabu as well, not just yourself anymore, remember that." He growled at her coldly.  
"Fine."

Kagome sighed and went into the kitchen with Rei leading and Sesshomaru following. In the kitchen was Kagome's grandfather who they all called 'Jii-chan' since it was nicer than 'old geezer,' right? Jii-chan saw Sesshomaru and got up on his feet with a sutra and ran after him. It was practically the same way as he would when he would see Inuyasha coming in the house sometimes.

"Youkai be gone-!" Jii-chan was stopped.

His wrist was being help by his pregnant granddaughter and he looked at her confusedly. Sesshomaru was already growling at the old man who aimed a sutra at his head, and was reluctantly grateful that the miko saved the old guy. Kagome took away the sutra from her grandfather and slipping it into her pocket.

"How many times do I have to tell you to 'stop using your sutras' on everyone that comes here?" Kagome said with annoyance.  
"Demo, he's a youkai…" Jii-chan whined; wanting his sutra back.  
"Iie, he's a taiyoukai; there's a difference, so behave and go finish your dinner before there's chaos."  
"He better not torture the Buyo or I'll be teaching him a thing or two." He snorted and went to his seat.

"He's won't Jii-chan, this one is more tamed than Inuyasha." She stated then looked at Sesshomaru. "This is Jii-chan, he thinks he's a real saishi," her attention went to Jii-chan, "Jii-chan, this is Sesshomaru; a taiyoukai of the west and kyodai to Inuyasha."

"Half Kyodai," Sesshomaru corrected her.  
"Okay, okay, half," she sighed, "why don't you just go take a seat Sesshomaru at the table?"  
"Iie, this one will stand."  
She sighed, "fine, I'm not going to even bother with an argument."  
"Here you go Kagome; you can just eat in your room so Sesshomaru-sama can be separated from Jii-chan." Rei smiled.  
"Arigato okasan."

Kagome's mother handed her a big bowl of chicken teriyaki with rice and Kagome's mouth opened in shock. Nonetheless though, she took it and left the kitchen with Sesshomaru following her. The two went up the stairs, down the hall, and in her bedroom.

"Sesshomaru," she called out as she placed the food on the table, "you can stay in here if you want; I'm just going to go check on my nii-chan."  
"This one doesn't want you out of sight." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, but be quiet; he's probably tired or something since he's not jumping around the house like normally."  
"As if this one would talk to it."  
"…" She glared at him.  
"Gomen," he then looked away, _'if this one behaves and kills no one, the miko perhaps will find interest.'_

The two of them left the room and went down the hall in front of another door. Kagome quietly opened it and found it dark. Her little brother Souta was sound asleep, but she went in anyways and sat on the side of his bed.

"Oi," Kagome shook him lightly and watched him begin to tiredly wake up to the familiar voice.  
"Nee…-chan…?" Souta mumbled out.  
"Mhmm, I came home tonight to do something tomorrow, how you doing? You went to bed early; are you sick?"  
"A little, so Jii-chan said to sleep early after giving me some yucky medicine." He groaned.  
She kissed his forehead, "okay, go back to sleep then."  
"Matte…"  
"Hmm?" The miko looked at her ten year old brother.  
"I want to hear."  
"Okay."

Sesshomaru didn't understand the question until he saw it in motion. The young boy sat up in bed and hugged her stomach lightly with his ear against her. It was a little confusing to the taiyoukai, however, would not admit it.

"Now go to bed," Kagome rustled his hair.  
"Nee-chan, who's that?" Souta pointed tiredly to the taiyoukai.  
"That's Sesshomaru-nii-chan."  
"Okay."

Souta lied back down and went soundly to sleep practically in an instant. Kagome got up and they left into her room. Grabbing her bowl with chopsticks, she sat down on her bed, and told Sesshomaru to do the same in which he surprisingly listened.

"Do you want some? It's really good, I promise." Kagome said sweetly after taking another bite.  
"Very well," he replied in little irritation, knowing that she wouldn't give him disgusting things this time.  
"Kay."

Kagome grabbed some chicken and rice with her chopsticks and fed it to him happily. It was obvious that Sesshomaru liked it because he growled with please. She smiled happily and was only allowed to give him two more bites till he told her that she was the one who needed to eat.

"So how come your listen to me now but you weren't downstairs?" Kagome frowned with annoyance.  
"This one meant no disrespect to you; one merely just did not want ningens to see vulnerability in this taiyoukai so no harm may come to us," Sesshomaru stated.  
"Uso," she took a bit of her food.  
"…" He didn't argue with her.  
"So are you going to stay here tomorrow, go back to your era, or will come with me to have the kabu checked?"  
"This one will stay with you."  
"Then you're going in modern clothes." She stated  
"Iie."

"Then you're going back in the morning."  
"This one will go with you in his accessories and not something so exploiting." Sesshomaru growled.  
"That's not going to happen; either you wear some modern clothes or else you won't go."  
"Are you threatening this one?"  
"Knowing that a man will be touching me in several places is bad enough, if you don't want to go and support me, then fine! I'll have my okasan to go with-!"

Sesshomaru made her shut up with a kiss so she would hopefully calm down even though his fangs bit on her lips, causing blood to drip on her chin. They were sitting side by side with their heads turned; kissing each other. Kagome realized what he was doing and so she stopped.

"It's your choice to come or not, but if you go…" she sighed, "it would really help if you wear the type of clothing that we do so you won't attract any attention then you have to. Having one arm is already eye catching," she touched his face and bangs, "your hair and face markings will too."

Sesshomaru looked away in annoyance that the miko placed upon him. So, his lost arm would draw up some attention from ningens? Sighing with frustration, he stood up, and looked at her to see those blue eyes look at him.

"This one will be back and also accepts the exception of modern clothing." Sesshomaru told her.  
"Arigato, it helps a lot, but where are you going?"  
"To the 'feudal' era as you call it; this one needs to retrieve something."  
She stood up looking at him, "are you going to be coming back tonight or stay there till morning?"  
"Hai, this one will be gone not long, so do not worry." He stroked her hair in a gently manner.  
"I guess you have to go in and out through the window so you won't disturb everyone when they sleep."  
"That is fine."

Kagome opened the window widely and sat on the chair to be out of his way. Sesshomaru placed his foot on the windowsill, and then placed it back on the ground. Confusedly, Kagome wondered what was wrong and lightly tugged his robe sleeve.

"This one needs his boots." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, I'll go get them," two kicks appeared and hurt her, "itte."  
"Iie, this one will take care of it, you shall rest till my return."  
"I don't even know where you going, that's kind of not fair." She pouted.  
"Are we mates?"  
"Iie, stop that."  
"Then you do not need to know," he left through her door.

Her mouth hung open, stunned on how he just did that. "That son of an ikeike…" Looking out the window, she saw Sesshomaru walk to the well, and yelled, "You damn wise ass!" Kagome saw that he stopped and looked at her, so she slid the window shut and sat in her seat; blushing.

Chuckling with a taunt, Sesshomaru walked continuously to the well, _'And here this one thought that she would be amused by humor.'_

_

* * *

_

Well, there's chapter eleven for you... I'm still not sure if I _should_ post everyday though Oo; not many people like to review me huh? lmao.


	12. Chapter 12

Blah, stupid therapy kept me from updating till noon And how many of you skipped chapter nine? Oo;

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

- Previously -

"This one will be back and also accepts the exception of modern clothing." Sesshomaru told her.  
"Arigato, it helps a lot, but where are you going?"  
"To the 'feudal' era as you call it; this one needs to retrieve something."  
She stood up looking at him, "are you going to be coming back tonight or stay there till morning?"  
"Hai, this one will be gone not long, so do not worry." He stroked her hair in a gently manner.  
"I guess you have to go in and out through the window so you won't disturb everyone when they sleep."  
"That is fine."

Kagome opened the window widely and sat on the chair to be out of his way. Sesshomaru placed his foot on the windowsill, and then placed it back on the ground. Confusedly, Kagome wondered what was wrong and lightly tugged his robe sleeve.

"This one needs his boots." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, I'll go get them," two kicks appeared and hurt her, "itte."  
"Iie, this one will take care of it, you shall rest till my return."  
"I don't even know where you going, that's kind of not fair." She pouted.  
"Are we mates?"  
"Iie, stop that."  
"Then you do not need to know," he left through her door.

Her mouth hung open, stunned on how he just did that. "That son of a ikeike." Looking out the window, she saw Sesshomaru walk to the well, and yelled, "you damn wise ass!" Kagome saw that he stopped and looked at her, so she slid the window shut and sat in her seat; blushing.

Chuckling with a taunt, Sesshomaru walked continuously to the well, _'And here this one thought that she would be amused.'_

- Now -

* * *

Kagome looked at the time to see her clock say midnight and Sesshomaru was still nowhere about in her era. Having this familiar feeling inside her, she got up, walked downstairs, and went outside to the well house. When she got there, she heard close by voices and instantly knew them both. Keeping herself quiet, she decided to just listen in on it.

'_What's going on…?'_ Kagome wondered worriedly.

* * *

"So what are you doing here in Inuyasha's little forest, huh? Planning on killing you little kyodai?" A woman asked.  
"Mind your manners against this one." The taiyoukai growled dangerously.  
"Aww… is the little taiyoukai named Sesshomaru getting angry?"  
"Your annoyance has increased, wind sorcerer." Sesshomaru growled more violently.

"Urusai," the wind sorcerer named Kagura, had tugged on his arms and kissed his lips, "you're not as dangerous as you want others to think. Why can't you be nice and just call me by my name?" She asked curiously in lust.

"This one wouldn't dare call someone so pathetic by their given name, sorcerer." Sesshomaru growled and took her lips as she had done his.

Kagome's eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Earlier, she was getting curious of why he was growling so dangerously. When she sat on the top of the well side, she saw the two kissing, and it made her ache terribly, as Inuyasha would make her.

Kagura looked over at the well to see the miko and glared at her, wondering what she was doing there. Ignoring her though, she continued to kiss Sesshomaru while his growling began to die down, and lean into the kiss. After a little while, she released the taiyoukai and looked over to Kagome again and gave a smirk.

"Sesshomaru, how about you cut the miko's head off over there?" Kagura snickered at the thought of it.

Perhaps maybe the first or second time in his entire life, his eyes had widened, and showed terrified fear. His claws shoved the wind sorcerer away and drove his attention toward the well to see a miko looking at him with the stoic face that he would normally give to everyone. Kagura came back to Sesshomaru's side and wrapped her arms around his right one. Violently, Sesshomaru slashed out his claws and struck her in the face without much care, and walked to Kagome. (It seems that Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged expressions.)

"Satsu." Kagome spoke sternly when he was four feet from the well and her self.

Sesshomaru's body froze without warning and all he could do was look at the angry miko. Unfortunately, the time to look at her was limited as she slid into the well and allowed the blue orbs to absorb her. It was obvious to him that she did not want to be followed, but when that spell wore off, he dashed into her world.

* * *

Entering the dark room through a window, it was filled with the miko's scent mixed with salt water. He casually slipped himself through the window and sat on the chair as she had previously done at his left. Obeying the house rules, he removed his boots quietly, and his armor, along with his two katanas, and mokomoko. He then came over and sat on the futon next to her lying form that was covered up with the blankets.

Sesshomaru decided to start out with a small apology, "hontou ni gomen n-"  
"Urusai!" Kagome yelled from under the covers.  
"The sorcerer wasn't-" Again, he was cut off.  
"Urusai, I don't want to hear it!"  
"…"

**Knock, knock**

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Rei asked worriedly.  
"Hai, it's okay." Kagome tried replying happily but failed miserably.  
"Okay dear…"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the door, and then back to Kagome; seeing how miserable she was sounding. On instincts, he placed his right hand on her arm, but she shoved it away because she didn't want the comfort. The taiyoukai was stunned a little, on her reaction towards him, and his own.

During natural lines to go into courting, it was his job to keep her relaxed and satisfied. He had to keep the female interested in him and want him to come to her or vice versa, or else she'll be available to someone else. He wasn't used to finding a female to his liking; a ningen no less, so it was very new to him, but knew the emotions from the onna.

Placing his hand on her stomach lightly, made her stay still automatically. Her objective was to keep him away, sure. However, you can't shove away when the person has sharp talons and has it on your stomach with a kabu inside.

"This one didn't expect that wench to come forth." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Why don't you go back to your youkai no baka, Kagura?" Kagome sniffled.  
"One wishes to be with you, word was given to you that I would return."  
"Hai, after rutting with her!"  
The taiyoukai growled angrily but kept his patience, "this one is only interested towards you, miko. Are you not the one bearing this one's kabu?"  
"You attacked me because I was bearing it; the kabu was an accident, you know that as well as I do."  
"This one said that he will not mind the kabu-"

"Only because I'm the one who has to take care of it, you'll just flee from it because it'll be a hanyou." Kagome stated in a sad tone.  
"If you wish for this one to see it miko, then it will be done." He replied, still sitting at her side.  
"Miko, miko, miko," she said annoyed, "am I pathetic too!"  
"Iie."

His hand on her stomach felt movement inside and so he removed his hand. The might taiyoukai gently brought Kagome to lie on her back and then looked at her stomach to wonder why it moved. Place his hand there again, he felt moving around. While sighing, Kagome's hand touched his nape and he froze slowly as to find out what she wanted. _(Kagome's trying to calm down for the kabus sake.)_

Her hand placed weight on his nape, motioning to lower his head to her stomach. The side of his face was placed against her stomach and could both feel and hear the movements inside her, and realized that it was the kabu. Remembering something though of when his father made that one ningen pregnant, she didn't look this big in the stomach. Perhaps Sesshomaru was going receive a powerful hanyou, if well trained and such. Looking up to the onna though, her eyes were softer than earlier, and so he sat up.

Sesshomaru rubbed his nose against her, "hontou ni gomen nasi."  
"Why did you leave then," she grabbed his robe, "I demand to know where you went, taiyoukai."  
"Am I not trustworthy to not answer you, miko?" He mocked her.  
"Now."

He brought his _left_ hand up and caressed her cheek. Kagome was baffled and took his left hand and pulled the sleeve up a little to see no markings, then looked up at him. Chuckling lightly, he placed his fangs against her neck and growled into her throat to give her a pleasing sensation.

It put Kagome into a fit of laughter as she tried to lightly place him aside but he didn't stop his playful assault. After a couple of minutes, he started to lick her neck lightly, and it made her laugh more. Then after a little while, Kagome then thought of a way to get him to stop.

"S-satsu…" Kagome giggled.

His body froze but it didn't matter; his tongue was still licking her since his face was the only thing he could move. Kagome pushed his body up a little and looked at him a little curiously. Saying 'satsu a few more times, she knew he'd be frozen for about five minutes or so.

"You left to get an arm?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Hai, it was this one purpose to return to the era, that way you would not feel embarrassed because of this one." Sesshomaru stated.  
"I wouldn't be embarrassed baka," she stroked his cheek a lightly, "we're just going to the hospital so I can get a check up."  
"Then why did you claim this one's arm would draw attention?"  
"Hai, but **_I_** wouldn't really mind it, I mean, I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me."  
"With a left arm, would it make this one more interesting to you?" He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow, but still held a stoic face.  
"Iie."  
"…" The taiyoukai growled.

"I hear you growl a lot, how about a whimper?"  
"Iie." He said automatically.  
"Whimper." Kagome demanded.  
"Iie."  
"Onegai?"  
"Iie." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.  
"Then I want you to listen to me and whimper like I want… taiyoukai." Kagome said in a taunting way.  
"You are not this one's mate, why must one listen?" He growled a little for not wanting to listen.  
"Didn't you say you would **listen** to me?" She huffed, "I should just go alone-"  
"Iie." His growl deepened. "This one will escort you."

"Then I want to hear you whimper."  
"This one does not whimper."  
Kagome tried to think, and then caressed his cheeks, "wasn't there something in you past that you want to just cry about?"  
"…" He kept quiet.  
"What if something happened to someone you were close to, and you were absolutely powerless?"

Sesshomaru snarled dangerously at the thought of being anywhere remotely powerless to not be able to protect her or Rin; his close ones. The rosary necklace wore off and he cradled her head into his chest protectively as he lied by her side. Making him even think that had caused him to be alert.

Kagome saw his eyes widen as he became alert; almost like when a dog hears a noise and comes over to protect its master. Her hands went into his robes and slid them on his back. She slowly massaging his back muscles, Kagome cooed him with a softly whispers to calm the taiyoukai.

Understanding her desire from him, he lightly released her and looked at her soft eyes. His lips went to hers and she turned away lightly to where he'd kiss her cheek instead. When he looked at her again, it was obvious that he wanted an explanation.

"Well I should get some sleep since you're not going go whimper, so are you going to sleep in that?" Kagome whispered softly.  
"Do wish for this one to retire in these?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"Iie, it's almost spring time and it's not really the cold anymore…" She smiled.  
"Very well," he sat up, "what do you want this one to dress in?"  
"Don't say it like that, it's too tempting." Kagome blushed and sat up then went to her closet.

"Did this one just get you aroused?" He raised a delicate eyebrow at her while she looked for some clothes and he stood up.  
"Urusai, even if you did, we couldn't do **anything** about it." Kagome replied, knowing what his intentions were.  
"Come now miko, you are allowed to rut whilst-"  
"Not another word; my family is here thank you." She sighed and continued looking for certain clothing.  
"This one gives his deepest apologies to you miko."  
"Yeah right," she then found them, "finally."

Kagome brought out a white undershirt and white boxers along with black tie-on pajama pants. They were bought for Inuyasha and lucky they were long enough for Sesshomaru, or, at least she hoped so. Taking her time, she came over to the futon and looked at his standing form.

"Do you know how to put clothes on?" Kagome asked with a devilish little grin to him while holding them to him.  
"Iie, onegai miko, be so kind to show this taiyoukai." Sesshomaru replied in stoic sarcasm.  
"Then strip your clothes off and I'll show you."  
"…" He nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru removed the robe off of his body to reveal his nice slender eight pack abs and toned skin. He untied his obi and allowed it to fall to the ground as did his hakama. He then took a step closer to her so his feet would be out of the hakama leg holes.

Kagome looked at his body slowly; trying to touch his abs a little but didn't, it was like touching a little barrier as she tried to touch. She hadn't really noticed his body when she saw him naked back at the cave a while back because she had to treat his wounds. Now though, she was able to, and she looked away before she would get caught up in the moment.

She got Sesshomaru to lift his feet one at a time for her so she could slip on the boxers for him. After that, she grabbed the black pajama loose pants, and placed it on him then tied it lightly. Again she looked at his body, and was still tempted to touch him; she knew completely that she was allowed to though.

"Have you found something interesting about this one's body, miko?" Sesshomaru asked in a taunting voice.  
Kagome looked at him, "iie, you're too fat."  
"…" He glared.  
"I'm kidding," she kissed his naval; "your body is interesting, okay taiyoukai?" She smiled.

Her hands were slowly placed down on his hips and motioned him to step forth so he would be closer to her. Sesshomaru didn't know what her objective was going to be, so he obeyed her easily. Kagome wrapped her hands fully around his waist, and placed her forehead against his stomach with a light sigh.

"Arigato, for coming with me tomorrow, I'm just so scared and nervous…" Kagome whispered into him.  
Sesshomaru looked out the window, "it is this one's responsibility, ne miko?"  
"Hai," she snuggled against him, "but I didn't think you would come, help, or anything."  
"Miko," he lifted her chin to look at him, "this one wants you, therefore; will do anything for you to have him."

She pulled away and kissed his stomach softly, "learn when to be vicious, and when to be a soft kabu, okay?"  
"Miko," he called out to her in a confused way.  
"I'll admit to have feelings for you, but I should love Inuyasha, and I'm so confused right now that I don't know what to do."  
'_She's in a vulnerable mode for an attack.'_

Sesshomaru began leaning on one knee while picking her hands up and brought them above his shoulders and around his neck while he place his hands on the side of her thighs. He brought his face to her neck and nuzzled softly against her with little growling to cause some vibrations. His tongue lightly licked her neck and so gave her a few nips every now and then.

"Is this being kabu enough for you?" Sesshomaru asked in a hot whisper in her ear.  
"Hai," Kagome moaned out, "yamete-yo, onegai…"  
"Naze?" He licked her ear.  
"We shouldn't do this, who knows what'll happen."  
"This one knows." The taiyoukai chuckled.

Kagome looked at him a little awkwardly, "what do you mean you know what's going on?"

Sesshomaru smirked and lowered her on her back to the futon while continuing his nips and licks. He then straightened her out and covered her with the blankets. His form just sat there with pajama pants on and a bare chest, kissing, sucking, and nipping at her neck.

"Chotto matte…" Kagome lightly placed him off.  
"Nani-yo?" Sesshomaru growled at the fact she was ruining his seducing time with her at the moment.  
"Place the undershirt on, and we can go to bed." She explained softly as she sat up in front of him.  
"Very well; if that is what you want." He replied.  
"Iie, it's not, demo… at least you'll be covered up."  
"This one doesn't need to be 'covered up' because of taiyoukai blood." Sesshomaru told her as he placed her hand on his chest, stroking his chest and abs.

"Stop, just… put your arms up." Kagome laughed lightly as she grabbed the undershirt for him.  
"Hai, shukun." He spoke to her, again with stoic sarcasm as he raised his hands up.  
She blushed a deep shade of red as he placed it up over his, "yamete-yo baka, don't call me shukun either."  
"Hai, miko." He answered after she hadplaced it on him.

The taiyoukai lean over Kagome and laid the two of them down on the futon then had them covered with the blankets. Wrapping his arm around her carefully, he placed his head on her neck to be close. Kagome placed her hand behind his head and leaned him on a little and she turned to him.

"Good kabu," she licked his cheek. Apparently Sesshomaru liked the comment, so he devoured her lips once more for the night. He looked into her eyes and stole few more kisses, and stopped. Knowing that it was time to sleep, he whispered something into her ear.

"Oyasumi Kagome."

* * *

Review-ness. lol. I think... if it's like... ten or more reviews for a chapter now, I'll post the next chapter the next day, lol. Now, I'm off to do some typing and chatting and YIM/AIM/MSN >>;


	13. Chapter 13

shadow miko: they become mates on chapter 24 (it's a entire lemon).

Since you guys still get difficulty understanding some japanese words and can't wait for the end of the story to see, just review and type the word, I'll reply the message back to you with the english word 3 or... meaning :P

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

- Previously -

"Naze?" He licked her ear.  
"We shouldn't do this, who knows what'll happen."  
"This one knows." The taiyoukai chuckled.

Kagome looked at him a little awkwardly, "what do you mean you know what's going on?"

Sesshomaru smirked and lowered her on her back to the futon while continuing his nips and licks. He then straightened her and covered her with the blankets. His form just sat there with pajama pants on and a bare chest, kissing, sucking, and nipping at her neck.

"Chotto matte…" Kagome lightly placed him off.  
"Nani-yo?" Sesshomaru growled at the fact she was ruining his seducing time with her at the moment.  
"Place the undershirt on, and we can go to bed." She explained softly as she sat up in front of him.  
"Very well… if that is what you want," he replied.  
"Iie, it's not, demo… at least you'll be covered up."  
"This one doesn't need to be 'covered up' because of taiyoukai blood." Sesshomaru told her as he placed her hand on his chest, stroking his chest and abs.

"Stop, just… put your arms up." Kagome laughed lightly as she grabbed the undershirt for him.  
"Hai, my shukun," he spoke to her, again with stoic sarcasm as he raised his hands up.  
She blushed a deep shade of red as he placed it up over his, "yamete-yo baka, don't call me shukun either."  
"Hai, miko," he answered after she placed it on him.

The taiyoukai lean over Kagome and laid the two of them down on the futon then had them covered with the blankets. Wrapping his arm around her carefully, he placed his head on her neck to be close. Kagome placed her hand behind his head and leaned him on a little and she turned to him.

"Good kabu," she licked his cheek. Apparently Sesshomaru liked the comment, so he devoured her lips once more for the night. He looked into her eyes and stole few more kisses, and stopped. Knowing that it was time to sleep, he whispered something into her ear.

"Oyasumi Kagome."

- Now -

* * *

Morning came and the two woke up feeling very refreshed. Kagome got up and changing quickly with Sesshomaru amusedly watched her quietly. She got some clothes out for him and told him that he had to get dressed.

Sesshomaru took them and only looked at them oddly. Kagome laughed at his confused look and knew that she was going to probably help him out. After clothing himself and picking what he should wear, she went to her chair, and told him to stand up.

Sesshomaru listened to her and stood as told so that he wouldn't have to be yelled at by her. Kagome grabbed his pajama stings and brought him closer to untie them. The pants fell from his body and she gave him a pair of jean to wear.

"Just slid them on, I can't because I'm on the chair." Kagome explained to him before he would tempt to wonder why.  
"Understood," Sesshomaru replied and placed the pants up to his waist but didn't know what to do from there on.  
"I'll do the rest." She laughed lightly as she grabbed his pants and buttoned it, "gomen, this might invade your privacy," Kagome stated and she carefully zipped his pants; trying to not touch anything.

When Sesshomaru knew that she was finished, he grabbed her wrist, but slid it upwards to be his with his palm against the back of hers. He placed her hand on his manhood to let her feel him against the clothing. Kagome blushed lightly and looked away with a little embarrassment as to what he was making her do.

"This one's privacy can be invaded when ever you please." He whispered to her in a soft manner.  
"I would like my hand back now, onegai." Kagome asked quietly.  
"Hai," he released her as she requested.  
She rubbed her retrieved hand lightly, "you know, I wouldn't be able to invade your privacy when ever I wanted, because that would also include in public sight."  
"You may 'have your way with this one' when ever you decide to." The taiyoukai told her emotionlessly.  
Kagome blushed, "yamete-yo, after all, I'm not your mate, ne?"  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded.

She pulled him closer and tucked in the undershirt all around and looked at him. Kagome started to laugh at the fact he looked like a biker because the pants had two chains and ripped knee wholes. Grabbing the shirt off the desk, she stood up and told him to raise his hands. He obeyed and she placed it on him but didn't tuck it in, however, she pulled out the hiding rosary necklace from under his shirt and placed it out so she could she it.

"There, that's pretty much it," she though of something then grabbed an Italian hat _(I forgot what their called, but the slanted ones)_ and placed it on his head sideways, "oh wow, I should just keep you here because you look so kawaii."

Sesshomaru wore black jeans that had two knee rips and two side chains. His shirt was a white polo and she left the collar part unbuttoned with the rosary showing under the collar. On his soft smooth head was a black hat that was placed on slanted. All that else was needed was shoes and socks which she easily took care of.

"Alright, you already know how to place socks on, so do that and grab your boots, and come downstairs." Kagome stated and walked out.

Sesshomaru did as told and placed some socks on, grabbed his boots, and then walked out to follow Kagome's scent. He went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Kagome with her mother; explaining what they were going to go today. Her mother told her she was okay with it and that she was making breakfast for the two so that way they could go ahead and head out.

* * *

Walking side by side on the sidewalk, they continued forth to the hospital quietly; not really wanting to talk or anything. Kagome remembered something after a while and turned halfway around and looked to the other direction. Sesshomaru halted almost instantly after the miko did and her looked at her; waiting patiently.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"I think… Inuyasha is in my era…" She said a little confusedly.  
"…" He growled as he turned around and began to walk towards the hut but was clung onto.  
"Onegai," Kagome's head shook at him.  
Growling lightly, he listened, "shall we continue miko?"  
"Hai…"

The two of them continued walking to the hospital, but Kagome was getting a little nervous. Sesshomaru leaned over and nipped her ear with annoyance to keep her relaxed; he was the one who should be nervous, this era was too much for a taiyoukai's senses. Kagome rubbed her ear and leaned into Sesshomaru and entwined their hands which made him look at her.

"Why are you nervous?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I think something's going to happen; something that will be we won't expect…" Kagome then stopped, "the kabu might have inu ears, what am I going to tell the doctor! There's hardly any youkai or hanyou in this era! What if-!"

Sesshomaru covered her mouth, "relax miko, if the kabu has those ears then nothing can be done about it."  
"Demo…" Kagome wasn't confident now.  
"Let us get this over with so we may return to the feudal era."  
She nodded, "okay."

It was ten more minutes and they arrived at the hospital and went to the second floor and she requested to have an ultra sound. The woman said they normally wouldn't allow the appointment on the same day, but they had an opening right now, so they told her and the taiyoukai to wait till called up. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down and Kagome seemed a little nervous still but tried to have it suppressed. Sesshomaru was watching her carefully; for a female to become pregnant, they receive a sixth sense about their offspring.

"Higurashi Kagome?" An assistant onna called out.  
"H-hai," Kagome stood up.  
"Konnichiwa, let's head into the ultrasound room and get you checked out, okay?"  
"Hai, domo arigato," she looked to Sesshomaru, "come on."

Kagome and Sesshomaru followed the assistant to a room and flicking the white line on to tell others that people were in there. She moved a sign and allowed them to go in and closed the door after entering with them. Placing the chart on the counter, she wrote some information down.

"Okay, so you're here for ultrasounds… for a pregnancy?" The assistant asked.  
"Yes, gender, health, and such."  
"Okay," she wrote it down then grabbed something from the cabinet, "it's required for you wear this opened gown. I don't know why though, it's just your stomach to look at."  
"So do I remove all my clothing?"  
"You can leave your garments on," looking to the side, she saw the man, "do you want him to wait outside while you do this, or is he your husband?"  
Kagome blushed, "iie, iie, he's not my husband; he's a good friend, and its okay for him to be in here."  
"Alright, when you finish up, you can lie down on the padded examining table, and I'll go bring in the doctor."

She left and Kagome removed the clothes and placed on the gown. Kagome placed them on the counter, and then lied on the table with a blanket to cover her lower body. Sesshomaru walked over a stayed at her side, standing and observing her quietly.

"Sesshomaru, you can sit right there; on that chair behind you." Kagome pointed to it gently.  
"…" Sesshomaru saw the chair and sat as requested while bringing it a little closer so he may still be at her side. "What ails you?"  
"Iie, it's nothing." She sighed lightly with a frown and looked away from him to look at something else.  
"Is there something this one can do?"

The miko looked at him lightly and pulled her hand out to him. Sesshomaru didn't understand the unspoken request, but gave her his hand, and she entwined their fingers. Kagome brought the side of his hand against her cheek and leaned against it.

"This will do Sesshomaru," Kagome took a deep breath and then sighed, "domo arigato."  
"Dou-itashimashite," Sesshomaru replied; he didn't know how it helped the miko, but if that was what she wanted, then it was fine with him.  
"…" She gave a small, tender smile, and looked to the door when she heard some knocking on it.

**Knock, knock**

A man entered inside with a smile and gave a light bow to them while addressing himself as Yamasaki-sensei. Kagome greeted him as he sat down in the doctors' chair next to the miko and lowered the blanket a little and felt around her stomach. With him touching the miko though, didn't go well with Sesshomaru, and so the taiyoukai began growling at him dangerously. Kagome looked at him and softly hushed him to show that it was going to be okay.

The doctor continued and placed some water-soluble gel on her stomach and she cringed at how cold it was. Sesshomaru ceased his growls and only watched the ningen carefully, and waited for permission to attack him. Yamasaki grabbed the transducer and placed it on her stomach and turned the machinery on.

While he was searching for heartbeats in her womb, Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai was looking directly back at her with a stoic look. She knew very well that he wanted to attack the doctor, that's why she was trying to divert his attention to have it toward her.

Every now and then, the doctor would write down some information and then look back at the screen. Moving it little by little, he would get small collective information from the fetus. It was a half hour later, and the doctor was confused about something.

"Oh my," Yamasaki said in plenty of confusion, "there are no ningen ears, in fact; I don't even see any ears!"  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "looks like the kabu will have inu ears," she whispered softly to him.  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded lightly to her as a response of approval; even if he wasn't okay with it.  
"Kabu? Inu? Is this an evil ningen?" Yamasaki looked pale.

Kagome chuckled lightly, "iie, it's a hanyou, mixed from a ningen and youkai."  
"…" He stared at her.  
"Never mind," she sighed, "so how's its health?"  
"Well, I can't tell you for sure; she seems like she'll be a medical problem." Yamasaki stated with a frown, but gave clue that it was a female.  
"…" Sesshomaru growled at him.  
"Shh," Kagome then looked at the doctor, "medical problems won't be a problem-"  
"Miko, this one had warned you taiyoukai and miko kabu would not mix." Sesshomaru stated.  
"She won't have any problems because I'll use every bit of my miko abilities to make it so." She glared angrily.  
"That is too risky, you'll cause yourself pain."

"Higurashi-sama, may you please relax so I may continue?" Yamasaki asked softly so he wouldn't be yelled at.  
"Hai, gomen nasi," she took in a deep breath, and then let it out, "okay, you can continue now."  
"Arigato…" he began to continue.

After about fifteen minute, Kagome started to feel drowsy some and didn't really know why. Sesshomaru didn't like her drowsy state and was blaming the ningen otoko who was touching her so much. As a dog would for an owner, he absent mindedly laid his head on the examining table in front of Kagome's and sighed with irritation; hoping his healer was okay, and wanting to kill the doctor.

"Higurashi-sama," Yamasaki called out to her, "do you want some pictures of the ultrasounds?" He questioned.  
Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru to the doctor, "hai; that sounds nice."  
"…" Sesshomaru didn't need to reply, Kagome was settling it all.

Kagome wanted the pictures of kabu because she was feeling exhausted and found it hard to concentrate. She assumed that Sesshomaru wouldn't know why, so she didn't bother to ask him. Sesshomaru watched her sharply as each minute passed, when forced to watch over Inuyasha's okasan, this hadn't happened; so he assumed it was the doctor draining her energy.

"Higurashi-sama, if you are tired, then you can take a nap if you want to," the doctor suggested nicely to her."  
"Naze; when will this examination be over?" Kagome asked quietly with some curiosity in her voice.  
"Your examination looks like it'll be about," he moved the transducer around her stomach, "maybe around two hours."  
"Two hours!" Kagome was about to sit up quickly but was growled at by Sesshomaru to keep calm and in control.  
"Time matters not if you had wished to have this done properly." Sesshomaru stated; telling her while telling himself.  
"Hai," she calmed down and gave out a sigh.

"I'm sure he will wake you up when everything is finished so you can get changed and ready to leave." Yamasaki stated.  
"…" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru gave her a nod of assurance, "…"

**Knock, knock**

"Yamasaki-sensei," the female assistant from earlier called out.  
"Oh, Saki-chan, come in." Yamasaki replied.

The onna came in with a file and went over to him. She opened it up and it was Kagome's file being shown to him. Yamasaki looked it over and seemed quite surprised at the lab, physical, and pelvic tests for pregnancy; there wasn't any.

"Higurashi-sama, did you happen to have any tests done at the hospital yet?" Yamasaki asked a little sternly.  
"Iie, I'm in school, and other things occur, demo… my okasan was a nurse in her earlier years though." Kagome stated and gave the doctor a reason to sigh with annoyance from it.  
"You'll be here a little longer than to hours; you need those tests done immediately." He stated.  
"…" She looked at Sesshomaru, "you should go back then; Rin might be worried and-" She was interrupted.

"You wished for this one to give responsibilities to this incident, therefore this one shall stay and return to your home once completed; the ward can wait and is protected by Jaken." Sesshomaru stated sternly.

Kagome nodded to him and looked at the doctor, "okay."  
"A good decision; I'll finish the ultrasounds and then you will be escorted to physical exam and then a pelvic exam." The assistant named Saki stated.  
"Hai, can I request an onna doctor to do those so that he won't get edgy?" Kagome questioned, mention 'he' as Sesshomaru.

_(When everyone is talking and stuff, Yamasaki is continuing the ultrasounds.)_

"Hontou ni gomen nasi, there's only three here but one is sick, another on vacation, and ironically the other one is on break," the assistant stated, "but I'll ask Takashida-sensei to do the exams, he's a professional and will be off break in a minute with an opening for you if I fill it in."

"…okay…" Kagome said quietly then looked at the taiyoukai, "I think you should be in the waiting room when I get the exams."  
"Naze?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously and held her hand a little tighter.  
"The doctor will be touching me in places that I **know** you'll get angry about, so I think it'll be safer for the doctor if you do." She explained.  
"This one gave word to not kill."  
"Sess…" she sighed.  
"This one **will** go when you have these …exams… miko." He stated sternly, making it to where Kagome couldn't disagree with him.  
"Okay, okay; you win." She sighed tiredly.

"I'll go tell Takashida-sensei then that you're coming in for some pregnancy exams." Saki bowed and left.

Kagome groaned with annoyance and sighed after a minute then felt a thumb stroke her hand. She looked at Sesshomaru's face to see it looking away, but was the one stroking her hand for the little assurance he could give. He didn't like any of this one little bit, especially since there was so many ningens around. Thankfully the two hours had finally came to end

"Well Higurashi-sama, congratulations, this seems a little surprising for a nineteen year old." Yamasaki removed the transducer and wiped the water-soluble gel off.  
"Naze?" Kagome sat up and faced Sesshomaru while the taiyoukai helped her off the examination table.  
"Well, you're having more than one baby onnanoko." He stated plainly.  
"So I'm having twins?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked at him.  
"It takes thirty minutes to check one fetus, and it took me two hours." He hinted her.  
"…" Kagome started to think.  
"You have quadruplets, two identical twin pairs, but are fraternal to the other pair; all onnanokos."  
Her mouth hung open, "n-nani…!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "what is it?"  
"I can't take care of four kabus! I have Shippo-chan already as a kabu, plus Rin-chan when she's around me, that's six all together!" Kagome started to panic.  
"Four kabus… in a ningen…?" He questioned.  
"I'll give the information to Takashida and have the ultrasound developed." Yamasaki stated. "I'll go get Saki while you change to take you to his examining room."  
"Arigato," Kagome replied.  
"Dou-itashimashite," he smiled and left.

* * *

Ahaha, Kagome gets four hanyou puppies 3 much love! Is anyone disliking the story yet? The next chapter has a good part, I call the moment 'when sesshomaru attacks the doctor!' muhahaha.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah... I know what I said on how Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to attack people without permission.

Who said he **wouldn't** get it though?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

- Previously -

"I'll go tell Takashida-sensei then that you're coming in for some pregnancy exams." Saki bowed and left.

Kagome groaned with annoyance and sighed after a minute then felt a them stroke her hand. She looked at Sesshomaru's face to see it looking away, but was the one stroking her hand for the little assurance he could give. He didn't like any of this one little bit, especially since there was so many ningens around. Thankfully the two hours had finally came to an

"Well Higurashi-sama, congratulations, this seems a little surprising for a nineteen year old." Yamasaki removed the transducer and wiped the water-soluble gel off.  
"Naze?" Kagome sat up and faced Sesshomaru while the taiyoukai helped her off the examination table.  
"Well, you're having more than one baby onnanoko." He stated plainly.  
"So I'm having twins?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked at him.  
"It takes thirty minutes to check one fetus, and it took me two hours." He hinted her.  
"…" Kagome started to think.  
"You have quadruplets, two identical twin pairs, but are fraternal to the other pair; all onnanokos."  
Her mouth hung open, "n-nani…!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "what is it?"  
"I can't take care of four kabus! I have Shippo-chan already as a kabu, plus Rin-chan when she's around me, that's six all together!" Kagome started to panic.  
"Four kabus… in a ningen…?" He questioned.  
"I'll give the information to Takashida and have the ultrasound developed." Yamasaki stated. "I'll go get Saki while you change to take you to his examining room."  
"Arigato," Kagome replied.  
"Dou-itashimashite," he smiled and left.

- Now -

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru were escorted to the hallway so Kagome could be weighed and came out as one hundred and thirteen pounds. She felt curious a little and asked if Sesshomaru could be weighed and Saki didn't mind at all. The miko told Sesshomaru to remove his boots and told him to step on the scale. Her eyes widened when it said two hundred and twenty five pounds. _(Used the weight from an anime site and added four pounds to it…)_

"Oh wow, no wonder why I thought you were so heavy." Kagome laughed. "Okay boots back on."  
"Hai," Sesshomaru replied with annoyance.  
"Okay, blood pressure is the next step and Takashida will do the rest in the room." Saki informed her.  
"Okay." Kagome replied and sat down on the chair.

That was soon taken care of and the two were sent to the room where she would be examined. Saki told Kagome that she would go get him and explained that it might take about five minutes. Kagome said okay and the assistant left the two after closing the door.

She looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm so not rutting with you anymore."  
"…" Sesshomaru snorted and looked away.  
"Kami, four is too much; I can't do this."  
"You will manage miko."

"No I can't!" Her face buried into her hands. "I can't take care of four kabus plus Shippo-chan. Inuyasha will assume they're his once he sees them. What am I going to do if Naraku comes! It's too much and I'm too young; I'm nineteen, I'm only nineteen!"

Sesshomaru came to her and stood there for her as she grabbed his shirt and cried out her frustration. There wasn't anything he could do right now; she was right. Four was too many for her and with so much chaos in his era made it worse. If Naraku ever found her with the kabus; he would kill them.

"Have a hut made for you and the kabus in the village by the well." Sesshomaru stated sternly.  
Kagome sniffled, "what good will that do?"  
"You can keep them and the kitsune to yourself."  
"That wouldn't keep Inuyasha from thinking they're his!"  
"Had you not said that you loved that hanyou?" He chuckled.  
"…" She cried lightly into his shirt, not wanting to go through it.  
"Have sutras on your hut to keep everyone out unless you give them permission to them at the time you want them to come."  
"A barrier…?"  
"Hai," he answered.

"That still won't help much!" She looked at him. "I have to get materials back and forth, and when it come to feeding them, it'll be so hard."  
"Have the hanyou help." Sesshomaru stated.  
"You hate him!"  
"The hanyou can retrieve your materials. You can feed the kabus two at a time; the taijiya can hold the other two."  
"…"

His hand brought her face up to look at him, "you may allow the hanyou to think he is otousan to this ones kabus, but do not allow them to think that of him."  
Kagome nodded softly, "you'll have to be there for them you know."  
"This one will stay for a week if needed; that way they will recognize the scents they should; this one's and yours. The others will have to stay away after this one's leave"  
"Okay…"  
"Now stop the annoying cries, the otoko is outside the door." He growled.  
"Hai," she replied and he sat down in the chair she was pointing to. _'I hope he'll behave during the exam.'_

**Knock, knock**

The doctor came in and smiled, "konnichiwa, I'm Takashida-sensei."  
"Konnichiwa, I'm Higurashi Kagome, and he's Sesshomaru."  
"…" Sesshomaru growled.  
Takashida gulped, "ah, hai… well anyways," he looked at the chart, "your having quadruplets at a young age, surprising. But you skipped out on examinations and labs."  
"Hai," Kagome sweat dropped.  
"Well, let's do them now; I would like for you to remove your bra and shirt for now so we can finish up the physical exam."  
"Okay," she replied.

Kagome removed her shirt and the removed her bra as told by the doctor and Sesshomaru began growling as he remained seated. Takashida checked her heart and lungs; both were okay. Sesshomaru growled the entire time, especially when the otoko began touching her breasts.

"Sesshomaru, hush," Kagome demanded sternly.  
"…" The taiyoukai's growling lowered.  
"Well," Takashida stated, "your physical seems to be all good. Are you ready for your pelvic exam?"  
Kagome heard that and her face went into a deep shade of red, "iie…"  
"It has to be done today Higurashi-sama." He stated and went to the counter to grab a gown, "here, I'll be waiting outside the door."  
"I-iie, that's not necessary…"

She stood up and placed on the gown and tied the back. After that, she pulled off her pants and underwear to place on the counter on her shirt and bra. Walking over Sesshomaru, she held his face softly, and he wondered why.

"Gomen nasi…" Kagome sighed, "Satsu…"

Sesshomaru's body froze and she walked back to the table and sat at the end quietly. The doctor asked her to scoot a little back to lie down and place her heels on the footrests then was strapped by the stirrups. Kagome closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Nervous?" Takashida chuckled.  
"Can you please just get it over with?" Kagome asked.  
"Hai, hai," he replied and sat in his rolling seat.

Takashida opened her walls and Kagome cringed lightly at the touches. Sesshomaru was sent into deep snarling but couldn't move because of the restraint around his neck. After about two minutes or so, placed the speculum inside her lower region and she gave a soft whimper of disapproval. A certain taiyoukai didn't like this and his eyes began glowing red.

The doctor didn't do a pap smear thankfully and checked around to see any infections inside her. So since he didn't do that, he placed two fingers (gloves on thank you) inside her, and lightly pressed down on her lower abdomen. She didn't like the pressure and neither did Sesshomaru, who dug his claws into the chair; able to move now.

"You seem to be doing okay." Takashida stated as he removed his fingers.  
"…" Kagome didn't reply.  
"All that's left is the rectal exam."  
"I-iie…" She closed her eyes.  
"It'll be okay." He stated and was about to place his finger inside.  
"Sesshomaru!"

**WHAM!**

In a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru removed himself from the chair and flung the otoko against the wall aggressively. Returning to the miko, he shredded the stirrups off and she was about to remove her legs but he growled, wanting her to stay in that position for the moment. Sesshomaru grabbed the ningen from the ground and raised him in the air.

"Remove that contraption in her." Sesshomaru snarled.  
"I-I can't, I-I-I-I n-need to finish the exam…" Takashida stuttered.  
"**REMOVE IT!"** He demanded viciously.

Sesshomaru placed him in front of Kagome and Takashida removed it carefully. The taiyoukai cast aside the ningen and removed Kagome's legs from the footrests. Kagome sat up and Sesshomaru placed her on her feet on the floor and motioned her to the clothing she had on earlier. When she started to finish slipping her clothing on, Sesshomaru began towering over the frightened doctor, and she didn't want blood splattered about.

"Yamete-yo Sesshomaru…" Kagome said quietly.  
"…" He tilted his head over a little to look at her with blood eyes.  
"Chotto kochi kite," she said softly while looking at him.  
Sesshomaru came over to her obediently, "nani?"  
"Don't kill, anyone; not here…" She whispered as she hugged him lightly to calm the taiyoukai down.  
"Hai," he replied.

"Takashida, can I have the pictured and lab tests done now?" Kagome asked quietly while being in Sesshomaru's arms.  
"H-hai…" He got up nervously.  
"…" Sesshomaru growled out him while tightening his hold on the miko; not wanting him to come close to her.  
"Ochitsuite…" She nuzzled against him lightly, still feeling insecure at the moment and just wanted to be held by him.  
"…" He listened, but still kept a close eye on the doctor.

He filled out all the information needed and Saki knocked on the door and slowly entered the room. Immediately, Takashida cowardly hid behind her and told her to give Kagome the lab test papers to have for the lab, then left the room. Saki was confused but saw the man with blood red eyes staring at her, and it made her nervous.

"H-Higurashi-sama, your pictures are here." Saki stated nervously.  
Kagome looked over to her, "…"  
"They were taken in 4D viewing; it looks like that have… inu ears?"  
"Let me see," she took them slowly then smiled softly, "a pair of them have Inutaisho's stripes."  
"Their stripes surround their body as mine do." Sesshomaru stated, while looking at them with hisamber eyes.  
The miko then panicked, "we have to go to Totosai."

"Nani?" He looked at her.  
"Their just like Inuyasha, and if they go to the brink of death…"  
"This one's blood is too powerful," he finished.  
"I don't want it to happen."  
"Hai, this one shall meet with him." Sesshomaru told her.  
"Kay…"  
"Higurashi-sama, are you ready for the lab tests?" Saki called out.  
"Hai," Kagome removed herself from the taiyoukai.  
"…" He forced her to have her hand in his.

* * *

Hours passed by and the miko left with the annoyed taiyoukai at her side. Kagome had a bag of vitamins with the pictures from the ultrasounds in it. Sesshomaru held her waist to make sure she'll walk, and keep her close. Much of her blood was taken away and was used for the nine tests she needed to have done, the HIV test was optional, but Kagome didn't mind taking it.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said tiredly.  
"Nani-yo?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"You should… go back to the feudal era… when we get back… to my house…"  
"This one needs to get out of this accessory." He growled.  
"Oh yeah…" She sighed.

The taiyoukai picked her up bridal style with his armand continued to walk forth down the street till many stairs come into his view. Kagome didn't argue with him and just leaned against him tiredly with the bag in her arms. In the distance, Kagome could hear her name being called by three girls and panicked a little.

"Sesshomaru, can you go to my place faster; with your youkai speed, onegai?" Kagome asked softly.  
"Hai," he replied.  
"…" She held on tighter.

He slowly started to speed up, and then it felt like a gush of wind passed by, then it all stopped. Kagome opened her eyes to find them at her front door and was placed down on her feet. The two walked in and took off their footwear to go upstairs to her room while Sesshomaru carried his boots upstairs.

"The hanyou has been here, but is not no more." Sesshomaru stated.  
"I don't care right now, I just want some rest." Kagome whined as she opened the door and lied down on her back.  
"Much blood was taken, you need food." He explained.  
"Food can wait after a nap."  
"What about the kabus?"  
She whined, "Demo… I just lied down on the bed."  
"Insolent miko…"

Sesshomaru walked out of her room and went downstairs. A feline was in front of him and he growled at it, causing it to run away. He then sniffed around for Kagome's mother and found her in the kitchen area.

Rei looked at him while placing dishes away, "oh, konnichiwa Sesshomaru-sama, how did things go?"  
He raised an eyebrow at the question, "fine."  
"The kabu was fine?"

Sesshomaru didn't have time for this, "Higurashi-sama, may you make a meal for the miko and bring it up to her as soon as possible; she is in need of it. Anything you wish to know about the **kabus** will be answered by her and not this one." He stated and left to return upstairs.

"Oh… okay…" Rei said confusedly.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Kagome's mom brought up something for Kagome to eat and asked how it went. The tired miko, who ate slowly, had begun telling what happen and how it wasn't one pup, but four female pups. Rei looked as happily as possible while Kagome didn't look so thrilled about it. Taking the silence into a specific conclusion, Rei left the room so the two can talk to each other and what ever.

"What ails you miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"I'm not really that hungry." Kagome sighed, staring at the rice and chicken.  
"Eat half now, rest, and eat the rest later."  
"Then it would get cold."  
He growled, "Eat miko."  
"Here, you eat some." She smiled and offered the chicken with some rice.

The taiyoukai sighed and sat next to her on the futon and took a bite to settle with her offer. Kagome smiled and ate three small bites, then offered him some, in which he took in his mouth and ate. It seemed to work well because after a few minutes, the bowl was empty, and Sesshomaru placed it aside for her as the miko laid on the futon under the covers.

Sesshomaru removed the hat, and pulled the shirt off, "when shall you return to my era, miko?"

She turned to him on the futon, "I don't know, I kind of wanted to go to school tomorrow, and quickly go to your era to tell Inuyasha that there's three months left of school, so I want to stay here to do finish it." Kagome explained softly.

"If you can keep him there for three months then this one will-" Sesshomaru was interrupted.  
"Iie, you need to watch Rin." Kagome said sternly.  
"You are in need to be taken care of."  
"I'll be okay; I'll go to school for three days, and take four day weekends off." She explained.  
"What is this 'school' you speak of?"  
"A **safe** environment where students get educated and learn about things, I've never once been hurt there."

"This one will retire here for tonight, return to my ward the next day, and return in two days." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, every two days you can come here, but that's all, Rin is the one that needs the protection; she's just an onnanoko."  
"Hai…" He replied while trying to remove the pants off as his delicate ears heard light laughing.  
"Do you want some help?" Kagome asked innocently as she tried not to laugh loudly since he didn't know what he was doing.  
"Hai," the taiyoukai said a little afterwards.

Kagome sat up as Sesshomaru stood for her so that it would be easier. The miko unbuttoned the pants and carefully unzipped them so nothing would be snagged. She lightly tugged them down and he lifted his feet out.

"What had that 'examination' mean?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"It was just to check my body, to see if I was in good condition for giving birth to any of the kabus." Kagome stated with a light smile.  
"Maybe you should give this one an 'examination,' miko."  
She raised an eyebrow, "you are so not the taiyoukai that I know."  
"That is because you aren't letting this one kill."  
"…go kill a youkai when you go back to the feudal era…"  
"With pleasure," he smirked dangerously.

"For now, just, sleep for now, or nap, what ever," Kagome slid under the covers.  
"Very well," Sesshomaru lied down next to her in bed.  
'_I can't tell him… I'm too scared…'_ She sighed, "Sesshomaru, how many months does it take for a hanyou kabu to be born?"  
"Around six months from a youkai and ningen, naze?"  
Her head shook, "no reason, oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi," He replied.

* * *

Okay seriously, this was **all** researched, and gave me a headache. Since Kagome's having quadruplets, we all know there's going to be a lot of trouble down the road.

The movie 'The Descent' is like... omfg


	15. Chapter 15

I've realized that you guys will get up to chapter 20, and then I'm gone for a week to go traveling >>;

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

- Previously -

"This one will retire here for tonight, return to my ward the next day, and return in two days." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Okay, every two days you can come here, but that's all, Rin is the one that needs the protection; she's just an onnanoko."  
"Hai…" He replied while trying to remove the pants off as his delicate ears heard light laughing.  
"Do you want some help?" Kagome asked innocently as she tried not to laugh loudly since he didn't know what he was doing.  
"Hai," the taiyoukai said a little afterwards.

Kagome sat up as Sesshomaru stood for her so that it would be easier. The miko unbuttoned the pants and carefully unzipped them so nothing would be snagged. She lightly tugged them down and he lifted his feet out.

"What had that 'examination' mean?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"It was just to check my body, to see if I was in good condition for giving birth to any of the kabus." Kagome stated with a light smile.  
"Maybe you should give this one an 'examination,' miko."  
She raised an eyebrow, "you are so not the taiyoukai that I know."  
"That is because you aren't letting this one kill."  
"…go kill a youkai when you go back to the feudal era…"  
"With pleasure," he grinned dangerously.

"For now, just, sleep for now, or nap, what ever," Kagome slid under the covers.  
"Very well," Sesshomaru lied down next to her in bed.  
'_I can't tell him… I'm too scared…'_ She sighed, "Sesshomaru, how many months does it take for a hanyou kabu to be born?"  
"Around six months from a youkai and ningen, naze?"  
Her head shook, "no reason, oyasumi."  
"Oyasumi," He replied.

- Now -

* * *

It's been a month now since the hospital visit had come around and Kagome wasn't feeling all too well today. This morning she received many kicks and punches in the stomachs from the litter in her, telling her to not go to school. Kagome obey them and rubbed her stomach to settle them down, and then walked down stairs.

The young miko had become into a mature high school girl who acted more mature with her mothers help and did some chores when she could. Right now she finished getting dressed and went downstairs to look for her mother, wondering what would need to be done.

"Kagome, aren't you going to school?" An old man asked curiously as he walked up from behind.  
The miko looked around, "oh, Jii-chan… ohayoo," she sighed in relief, "the onnanokos don't want me to go to school today, so I'll take the day off."  
"Splendid; I know just the excuse!" Jii-chan said happily and rushed away to the phone to make a call.  
"…" her eyes rolled over and continued to look around, "ooookaaaasaaaan?"

"Kagome, I'm in the laundry room." Rei's voice called out.  
Kagome walked to the laundry room and found her, "ohayoo okasan."  
"Ohayoo, are you not going to school today?" She asked curiously.  
"Iie, so do you want help with anything?"

"Hmm… well, do you think you can do the dishes for me?" Her mother asked curiously.  
"Hai, I'll go wake up Souta first then-"  
"Iie, iie, I'll go wake him up, we don't need you going up and down the stairs so much in one day." Rei reminded her.  
"It's rare when I can go up and down the stairs without and supervision nowadays, it's really annoying." She sighed.  
"Yes well, you're the one with four babies-"  
"Kabus, not babies; babies are ningens."  
"Well their half ningen," she smiled.  
"…" Kagome sighed, "Alright, I'll go do the dishes and **yell** for Souta to wake up."

"Matte Kagome…" Her mother called for her to return.  
"Hai?" Kagome looked at her.  
"Is Sesshomaru going to be today?"  
"Um… yeah… he left yesterday."  
She nodded, "okay, I was just wondering."  
"Right… well, I'm off to do dishes," Kagome left.

* * *

A taiyoukai slowly took his time on entering Inuyasha's forest towards the well. Things have been rushed on Kagome's request for them to be finished before the first full moon after that hospital visit. He hadn't understood why, but did not question her either, and did as told.

The miko asked for the hut to be built and finished as well as the four requested bracelets that were forged from his fangs. She had no idea how annoying it was to find to find Totosai to even have them done. When he was found, he said 'iie' until he had told that it was for the miko's litter of kabus that she would eventually give birth to.

Sesshomaru growled at the remembrance of when he told Totosai about the kabus. That damn youkai was laughing up a storm after hearing that. It was obvious since it was the taiyoukai's fangs that needed to be taken; they were **his** kabus as well as Kagome's, and it was more than enough to give him a heart attack.

'_That damn youkai is lucky this one can not kill him.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself with annoyance.

Coming closer to his young kyodai's forest, he caught the scent of the young kitsune youkai nearing by. Sesshomaru halted his walking and waited for the little one to come forth and give him the updates on the hut. The taiyoukai did not want to talk to the ningens, and so he decided to have an alliance with the miko's kitsune kabu.

* * *

"Nee-chan, you're staying home?" Souta asked tiredly as he entered the kitchen.  
"Hai, I don't think the kabus want me to go today, so I'll stay home." Kagome replied as she dried a dish and placed it aside. "They've been calm for a few hours."  
"Aww, I want to stay home too," he pouted and sat at the table.  
"Why not, go ahead; you've been a good boy." She smiled.  
"Hontou?"  
"Hai, I'll go call your school."  
"Arigato nee-chan!" He yelled happily.

Kagome picked up the hand held phone and dialed the schools number and talked to the secretary. She explained the Souta wanted to help around the house since his 'nee-chan' was pregnant; he wanted to help her out today. The secretary said it was okay and hung the phone up.

"Nee-chan…" Souta called out in an unsure tone.  
"Nanda-you Souta?" Kagome looked at him curiously.  
"Are you sure that's okay? I mean like, you're not having them delivered today or anything, ne?"  
"Hai, I know-" she was cut off when she felt the water break then started to breathe while feeling some contraction coming, "Souta… get okasan…"

Souta didn't like the expression on her face and ran to find their mother in the house. Once she was found, the boy told her that Kagome wanted her, and that it was an emergency. Rei didn't like hearing that from her son and ran to her daughter and saw her trying to maintain her breathing. Immediately she went to the phone and dialed for the hospital.

"I need paramedics to take my musume to the hospital, she's going through labor!" Re yelled worriedly.

* * *

_(Okay, I know it's been four months and not six. A human is pregnant for nine months. When a human is having quadruplets, they then only have thirty-two weeks of being pregnant. Forty-five weeks minus thirty-two is thirteen 45-32 equals 13. So since a hanyou is born in six and a half months, subtract thirteen weeks from that 33-13 equals 20, and it equals to four months. Four months is the time when a human would give an inu youkai their hanyou pups birth if their quadruplets. SEE! I research, AND calculate properly! Oh, and the reason why it's naturally six and a half months for a single pup is because dogs have pups after four months, and humans have theirs in nine months, so I found the middle of those two and received six and a half months. Yay for me!)_

* * *

"Sango says that the hut should be ready by three days top Sesshomaru-sama, but I still don't know why Inuyasha isn't allowed to go in her era." Shippo wondered curiously as any pup would.

"It was the mikos orders." Sesshomaru answered.  
"Demo, she's been gone for a really, really long time." The little kitsune youkai said with worry.  
"She is fine." He stated.  
"How do you know if my okasan is okay? More importantly, how do you know she doesn't want Inuyasha around!" Shippo glared at him angrily with an accusing finger.

"Shippo-chan," an onna called out.

* * *

"Jii-chan, you and Souta stay here and wait for Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sure he'll be he very soon, but we have to go now!" Rei said while paramedics were placing Kagome in.  
"Hai, when he get's here, we'll all head over there to the hospital." Jii-chan stated while trying to remain calm.  
"Okasan, make sure they take care of nee-chan!" Souta said with extreme worry written all over his face.  
"Hai, we have to go now, we'll see you there." Rei waved quickly and rushed out of the house and down the stairs.

She ran into the passengers' seat and closed the door quickly as the paramedics quickly drove off. Souta watched them leave from the top of the shrine stairs with worry. Jii-chan told him to go inside so they could wait for the dangerous taiyoukai.

"Jii-chan, did nee-chan look worried before they took her away?" Souta asked curiously while in thought.  
"I wouldn't surprise me, but then again, I don't know how it is to go through labor either." Jii-chan replied.  
"I think something got nee-chan scared or something when she wanted me to get okasan." He stated.  
"You can ask her why when that damn youkai gets here and we arrive to the hospital." The old guy explained.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Let's leave the taiyoukai alone, and let's go back to the village; Kaede wants you to help her with herbs." The onna suggested.  
The young kitsune turned to see Sango and smiled almost instantly, "hai Sango," he rushed to her, "is she in the herb garden?"  
"Hai, now hurry up and go help with the herbs before Houshi-sama does." Sango laughed lightly.  
"Kay!" Shippo then rushed away and went running towards the herb garden to go assist the old onna.

"…" Sesshomaru nodded his head to her with small gratitude.  
"I didn't do it for you; I did it so you wouldn't kill him so that Kagome will have her kitsune when she comes back." Sango glared at him.  
"The miko is gravid with four." He growled.  
"N-nani!" She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Totosai should arrive to the village; when he does, tell him that you will take what he has brought." Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Naze, what is it he's bringing?" Sango's fists tightened with much uncertainty against the taiyoukai.  
"They are for the kabus." He began walking lightly away.

"Oi, don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you-!"  
"The only reason why **this one** has not **killed you** was because the miko would not approve, **wench**." Sesshomaru continued forth away from her.  
"So you do like her; you're trying to get her to be your mate…" She glared at the back of his head.  
"…" He ignored her and caught an annoying scent.

Sesshomaru slowly began walking in a slight different direction but stopped when he thought of the miko. The idea of returning to the miko was important, but to observe the hanyou's actions since it was with the scent of that dead miko wench. Taking a glance in the direction of the well, he slowly went into the hanyous direction, and carefully observed the foul creatures.

* * *

Kagome was screaming loudly in the pain of have the third kabu out of her womb and taken away to be cleaned as the other two were. Now it was time for the last one and it was in trouble. The kabu turned sideways once the third left the womb and when she turned side ways, the cord wrapped around her neck.

"The baby is strangling it's self! I can't get her untangled with her turned sideways!" One of the surgeons yelled to the others.  
"Can we try cutting the cord inside of Higurashi-sama!" A nurse suggested quickly with worry while she and two other nurses calmed the three kabus down.  
"Even if I do cut the cord, she would still be strangled by the cord!" He yelled. "If she would stop being so difficult I might be able to get her out!"

A minute passed, then another, and another. The kabu finally stopped struggling and the surgeon turned her head quickly and had Kagome push a little while he pulled. She came out and the cord was snipped quickly to unwrap it around the neck while a nurse removed the nose bubbles, and there was silence in there air.

"…we lost her…" He sighed and walked away while the nurse took it away to be cleaned up.

The three kabus began crying in loud pitched screams that painfully hurt all their ears except Kagome's. Frozen and was completely mortified at what the surgeon just said right in front of her. At that very moment, she was told that her last kabu she was giving birth to; was dead, and it was all her fault.

"**_SSSSEEEESSSSHHHHOOOOMMMMAAAARRRRUUUU!"_** Kagome screamed from the top of her lungs while tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru's head whipped around towards the well to give the expression of fear, for the second time ever. Growling furiously, he left his perch the tree branch and fled to the well. Hopping out to see the shrine in view, he slid the door open and dashed angrily towards the house to have Souta jump in shock but run to him.

"Nii-san! Nee-chan went to the hospital! She's going through labor **right now!**" Souta yelled in a frantic way. "She looked scared about something, but I don't know what it was about!"

"The hospital…" Sesshomaru growled and left the house.

Jii-chan rushed over and looked at Souta who was staring at the opened back door. Asking what happened, he got the reply of 'nii-san went to the hospital,' and he cheered. The old guy grabbed Souta and went down the annoying shrine stairs. They both got in the car and Jii-chan drove like maniac.

* * *

Sesshomaru caught Kagome's scent once he entered the hospital and was thankful that it was still on the same floor. Getting closer to his destination, he was able to hear Kagome's sobbing and busted through the door furiously.

Looking at his surroundings, he heard four cries; Kagome's and three kabus. His senses increased, now looking for the fourth kabu. Under a small white sheet looked like a kabu was under it and growled as he went to the miko who clung to his armor.

"What happened," Sesshomaru growled furiously.  
"The fourth kabu is dead Sesshomaru, gomen nasi!" Kagome cried out in pain and devastation.  
He then looked over at the sheet that covered something in which he knew was to the dead kabu, "…"  
"Hontou ni gomen nasi…" she cried.

The taiyoukai stroked her cheek once, motioning her to release him, and she slowly obeyed him. All the surgeons and nurses didn't want him there, he looked dangerous, and he had two katanas with him. Since he came though, maybe he was her 'husband' or something.

A male nurse went in front of the dangerous otoko, "d-don't touch it!"

**WHAM!**

Sesshomaru smacked the pathetic ningen away and continued forth to the dead kabu slowly. With his one and only clawed hand, he removed the sheet, and growled with disgust then looked to the miko. Kagome was looking at him with the saddest face as she cried.

He grabbed a surgeon that smelt the most bloodiest, "**what had happened!**"  
"I-I-I-" The surgeon was terrified.  
"Sesshomaru yamete-yo onegai!" Kagome sobbed.  
The taiyoukai threw the ningen aside aggressively and went halfway towards Kagome, "miko," he spoke out a little less dangerous while standing in the middle of the room.

"T-the kabu moved about and was strangled by the cord…" Kagome cried, trying to suppress the sobbing.  
"Is it four you want, miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"What kind of a question is that!" She yelled.  
"Three makes it less to handle, do you still want four?"  
"Of course I still want four kabus; they're my kabus, they're **_our_** kabus! Why am I the one who has to be questioned on how many I want, when I had given birth to four!"  
"Then you will get what you want, miko." Sesshomaru stated while returning to the dead kabu.  
"W-what are you going to doing?"

He stopped and looked sideways to her, "Tenseiga," the taiyoukai replied.

Reaching to his side, he grabbed the sword passed down from his father, and raised it two the air. Kagome heart jumped to her throat, hoping that this would work, and she would receive a living fourth kabu. Two surgeons then blocked the taiyoukai's path and now stood between him and the kabu.

"Get out of his way!" Kagome yelled angrily at the two idiotic surgeons.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for them and slashed his sword down. The two surgeons were cut but not cut or affected by the sword. There was a silent pause, and quietly, a soft cry came from under the sheet as it moved.

"I-it's alive…" A surgeon stated with the most confusion.

The taiyoukai removed the sheet, picked up the nude kabu carefully, and went to Kagome to hand over to her. Kagome held the kabu closely to her, but not tight enough to hurt her. Her finger gently rubbed her nose and the kabu held her finger.

Short soft medium gray hair was on the kabu's head with lighter gray toned inu ears. Her small little eyes opened to reveal walnut gold colored eyes, then yawned, and sucked on her okasan's finger. It was obvious that the little was hungry, and so Kagome breast fed the kabu; not minding the others all around.

"Have you thought of a name yet…? Kagome… Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rei asked the two of the a little nervously.  
"…" Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, signifying that he wanted her to choose.  
Kagome looked down to the kabu, "Kichi," she looked to Sesshomaru, "is that okay with you?" _(Name meaning: fortunate, lucky.)  
_He nodded, "fortunate and lucky, is suited for this pup."

"A-and the others…?" A female nurse asked nervously with the third born who was 'looking' at her mother and identical twin. _(They won't be able to see anything but blobs for two weeks.)_

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru with a small smile on her face, "it's the third born, you decide."  
"…" Sesshomaru was thinking and was interrupted by a voice.  
"Here you go Higurashi-sama." A male surgeon was at her side, placing a small bracelet on Kichi's wrist when she finished feeding and was taken away.  
"Teme…" The taiyoukai began to growl at the otoko who took Kichi away from Kagome.

"Shh… Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru," she rubbed his right arm, "it's going to be okay, she's being taken to the nursery room to rest and be checked. She'll be safe; the kabus will all receive bands like mine," Kagome showed him her own; "you'll see them in the morning."

Sesshomaru growled, "The pup needs to be with us so our scents will be known."  
"Okay, okay, ochitsuite… will have them bring in four bassinets." Kagome told him in a reassuring way as the otoko gave her okasan Kichi and went to get four bassinets.  
"…" he nodded and then looked at the third born kabu once more while she was being given too Kagome for feeding, "Chikako." _(Name meaning: wisdom and intelligence.)_

After the kabu was fed from Kagome, the bracelet with her name on it was placed on her little wrist, and was then taken away by the nurse to step aside. The second born was now placed into Kagome's arms, and was giggling happily. Kagome smiled softly and rubbed her nose against her kabu's to only be licked by the little one.

The kabu and red single stripes on both cheeks that were a little feminine, and her eyes were brown like Kagome's. Her hair was a silver white, with cute little inu ears, and a happy mood. She clung to her okasan and fed upon the milk that was given to her while Kagome smiled.

"Her name will be… Sato." Kagome smiled happily. _(Name meaning: sugar. I plan to make her the hyper child; obviously.)_

When it was time to remove Sato from Kagome, she created a big fuss, and didn't want to leave her okasan. Soon enough though, she stopped, and was placed in the bassinet like the other two named kabu as they came in. The first born was now given to Kagome to be fed, and it was Sesshomaru's turn to decide the name.

"Hidemi," Sesshomaru spoke, already knowing the name to call her. _(Name meaning: excellent and superior…)  
_"You're going to favor her, aren't you?" Kagome laughed playfully in a light teasing way to the taiyoukai.  
"…" He snorted.  
She scowled at him and looked at Hidemi, "did you see what your otousan just did to okasan?"  
"…" Hidemi snorted at her otousan and everyone laughed.  
Sesshomaru growled, "Are you mocking this one?"  
"…" The little one went back to feeding, completely ignoring her father.

* * *

YAY! Hidemi, Sato, Chikako, and Kichi are born! I love Kichi and Hidemi 3 


	16. Chapter 16

Whoosh! Chapter 16

Unfortunately, I don't remember someone asked me to double post since I'll be leaving in three or five fays. But my answer is no 8D Sorry, but if I leave it at chapter 20, it'll give EVERYONE suspense, and that's how I like it!

**dun, dun, dun, **you next one I'll take time on posting the next one since not people are reading

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

- Previously -

After the kabu was fed from Kagome, the bracelet with her name on it was placed on her little wrist, and was then taken away by the nurse to step aside. The second born was now placed into Kagome's arms, and was giggling happily. Kagome smiled softly and rubbed her nose against her kabu's to only be licked by the little one.

The kabu and red single stripes on both cheeks that were a little feminine, and her eyes were brown like Kagome's. Her hair was a silver white, with cute little inu ears, and a happy mood. She clung to her okasan and fed upon the milk that was given to her while Kagome smiled.

"Her name will be… Sato." Kagome smiled happily. _(Name meaning: sugar. I plan to make her the hyper child; obviously.)_

When it was time to remove Sato from Kagome, she created a big fuss, and didn't want to leave her okasan. Soon enough though, she stopped, and was placed in the bassinet like the other two names kabu as they came in. The first born was now given to Kagome to be fed, and it was Sesshomaru's turn to decide the name.

"Hidemi," Sesshomaru spoke, already knowing the name to call her. _(Name meaning: excellent and superior…)  
_"You're going to favor her, aren't you?" Kagome laughed playfully in a light teasing way to the taiyoukai.  
"…" He snorted.  
She scowled at him and looked at Hidemi, "did you see what your otousan just did to okasan?"  
"…" Hidemi snorted at her otousan and everyone laughed.  
Sesshomaru growled, "Are you mocking this one?"  
"…" The little one went back to feeding, completely ignoring her father.

- Now -

* * *

Kagome was told to stay at the hospital for two weeks and for two reasons even. One was that they wanted to make sure that all of the kabus would be okay since it was normally to lose one of the four quadruplets. The other reason was because they were so kawaii. 

Right now however, it was night time, and it was the same routine as each night. Sesshomaru stayed the whole time while she was at the hospital, and wasn't planning on leave her and the kabu there alone. It was just as Kagome had said; it was his responsibility to watch over them, care for them, and be there for them. Though he couldn't, at least not now, things needed to be taken care of.

_(For future information, Sesshomaru's armor and swords are at the Higurashi shrine in Kagome's room. Just letting you know this before anything starts to happen in the chapter.)_

'_This one should leave.' _Sesshomaru told himself.

The taiyoukai was lying down silently on a fold up futon that the hospital had allowed him to sleep on which was unfortunately against a corner wall away from Kagome. For the past two weeks he was not given an ounce of sleep, and so all he could do was think the time away. He sat up on the bed and looked at the pups, then at Kagome, and he stood up to go to her side and woke her.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called out to her.  
"Nh…" Kagome opened her eyes tiredly then jumped into a sitting position; afraid if something had happened to the pups, but saw Sesshomaru's standing form.  
"This one must leave." He stated.  
"Naze…?" The miko asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes.  
"You had toldthis onethat things should back to how they were," he paused, "this one will do so by going after Naraku."  
"Demo… the kabus…"

"You will take good care of them," the taiyoukai stated and began walking towards the door.  
Kagome closed her eyes softly, "…iie…" she replied in a stern voice.  
"…" He had his hand on the doorknob while his attention was on the door and not at her; hoping it would cause less conflict.  
"Just one more night," Kagome stated, "we'll all leave tomorrow morning and go to my house."  
His head shook, "this one should go now, it is best if this one leaves while the kabu are asleep."  
"I **demand** that you stay," Kagome said sternly and he looked at her, so she softened and added, "…onegai… taiyoukai…?"

He looked at her eyes to see them look so hurt and abandoned that he looked away from her. Sesshomaru should have just left without telling her a thing, and then maybe he wouldn't have been in this predicament. Two cold and smaller hands lightly held his right arm softly, and he looked over to find Kagome out of her hospital futon to be at his side.

Sesshomaru looked away, "rest."  
"Not unless you're here for the night," Kagome said irritated, "that kabus need a proper 'goodbye' from their otousan if he's just going to leave."  
"After Naraku is slain, this one will return."  
"We're all after him Sesshomaru, it's not just you! Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and so many others are looking for him!" Tears began to fall. "It's not just you…"

Sighing with annoyance about the miko being upset, he escorted her to the futon he was provided with, and they sat down side by side. Kagome cried into his right shoulder and he did nothing about it. Sesshomaru only looked into the distance of the hospital room with distaste of it.

"This one will stay the night, since that is what you desire so greatly right now." Sesshomaru stated a little annoyed.  
"Arigato Sesshomaru," she sniffled, "arigato."  
"Once we arrive to the shrine, this one _will_ take his leave."  
"Wakatta…" Her arms around his right arm.  
"Why is it you don't want this one to go?" He questioned while looking away.

"I've grown attached to you," Kagome whispered.  
He chuckled, "do you cherish this one?"  
"Why do you take other peoples' emotions so lightly teme…!" She yelled into his robe angrily.  
His head nuzzled her to make her look at him, "this one was serious."  
"Hai, of coarse I cherish you! I cherish everyone; you, Sato, Kichi, Hidemi, Chikako, Inuyasha, and everyone else too!"  
"Ochitsuite," Sesshomaru demanded and she listened.

"I don't want people close to me, to just leave and go fight; most of the time they never return the same." Kagome whispered.  
"This one is a taiyoukai; this one fights all the time." Sesshomaru stated.  
"When this is over with Naraku, do you swear that you will return to see your kabus?" She asked softly.  
"This one will come to check on them every now and then."  
"Do you swear?" The miko asked again but with more stern.

"Hai, this one swears that he'll return to see the miko and kabus." Sesshomaru replied.  
Kagome glared at him and released his arm to have her thumb pointed at him, "Puncture it."  
"Nani?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Just do it," she demanded.  
"…" Sesshomaru held her hand and bit her thumb with his fangs, causing it to bleed.  
"Itte," she cringed and pulled away, "now, do the same to yours."  
"…" The taiyoukai listened and bit his thumb.

Kagome took both of their bloody thumbs and placed them together to mix their blood with the other. The taiyoukai didn't quite understand what her intentions were since she entwined their hands after that and still had their thumbs connected. Looking at the miko, he found her already looking at him and gave a small grin on her face.

"Now I have you blood and words; I'm pretty sure you'll want them back when you return." Kagome taunted.  
Sesshomaru grinned in a cold way that would always terrify Jaken and placed his lips to her ear and whispered with a growl, "ikeike."  
"Arigato, I know I am," she winked.  
"…" He growled and lowered her down to lay on the folding futon as he was.

Sesshomaru lied on his back and Kagome lied down on his left side with her head on his chest softly. It was just like those times back when he was injured, and she would listen to his heart rate. Kagome then frowned, and lightly clung to his robe.

"Oi," she looked at him, "you never told me why you rushed to the hospital, two weeks ago when I was going to through labor? It was barely ten minutes after I cried out for you." Kagome smiled lightly.

"This one heard your cry in the feudal era," Sesshomaru replied quietly while diverting his attention away.  
"Nani…? Naze…?"  
He mentally sighed, "This one isn't sure, but had felt an odd pain."  
"Pain?" She sat up, "where?"  
"It matters not."  
"My butt it doesn't, where did the pain hit?"  
"…"

Kagome glared at him as he still wouldn't give her any eye contact. Getting up tiredly, she got up for a minute, and sat on Sesshomaru's waist and straddled himwith her hands on his covered abs to keep her upper body propped up on him. The taiyoukai was a little surprised at what she do just to receive her answer; he was already aware that the gown she was wearing was the **only** thing she had on.

"Tell me now." Kagome glared.  
The taiyoukai chuckled, "what could a ningen do to this one?"  
"Are you tempting me now to do something?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"Perhaps," he looked at her.  
"Fine…"

She got up and walked around the room for something and Sesshomaru did not like the look in her eyes. The taiyoukai stood up and continued to watch her with keen eyes. Soon though, she grabbed a pair of scissors, and placed it at her wrist.

"Maybe I can't hurt you, but I can hurt myself." Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru was at her side in a blink of an eye and removed the scissors from her hand with a growl. He tossed them away and looked at her angrily to find her still grinning at him. His hand asked for hers and she placed her hand in his, and he placed it on his robes.

"There," Sesshomaru gave her his answer.  
Kagome looked a little confused, "your heart?"  
"…" He nodded.  
"I hurt your heart when I called out to you?" She frowned.  
"Iie," the taiyoukai stated, "when you had called for me, this one felt sharp pain; telling this one that something had happened to you."  
Kagome smiled, "I guess we know when we need each other."  
"Hai," he bent down and kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she lowered his head down so their faces would be close to each others. Kagome smiled softly to him and nuzzled against his cheek with her own. When she stopped, he looked at her, and saw that face of uncertainty that would always be there when he wished to touch her, or when she touched him.

"Gomen nasi," Kagome released him.  
"This one will prove that he is better than the hanyou." Sesshomaru growled at her lightly to only see her smile.  
"I know you are," she replied, "but I've been with him for so long, I can't just leave him."  
"Hmm..." He licked her ear.  
"Yamete-yo… onegai…"  
He nodded, "let us retire, and leave in the morning."  
"Hai," she replied softly.

Sesshomaru brought her over to the futon and they lied down tiredly together. The taiyoukai was again lying on his back while Kagome lied down on his left with her head –again- on his chest. Almost instantly, they two had fallen fast asleep, and the room regained its peaceful silence.

* * *

"Sesshomaru, stop being so overly protective, the kabus are going home to my room!" Kagome said annoyed.  
"…" The taiyoukai growled.  
"Okasan could only afford two baby carriages and their in the car! Souta and Jii-chan will hold the other two when she's driving. There isn't any room for us; we have to walk!"  
"This one does not trust ningens." He scowled. 

"**I'm** a ningen!"  
"You're a miko."  
"If it wasn't for ningens, the labor of the kabu would've been more painful and dangerous!"  
"…"  
"My family will take care of the pups on the way home, but it doesn't matter because **you're** going to the feudal era when you get there!"  
"Fine!" He snarled; he had lost his patience with her yelling.  
"…" Kagome looked scared and confused.

The kabus all began to whimper and cry at the fight between their okasan and otousan. Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru and went to the ones who cried while the taiyoukai stared at the tiled floor. He had not meant to yell so harshly at the miko, it just happened.

His gaze went over to her a little to see her okasan helping her comfort the kabus; both of them held two, and rocked them slowly for their cries to stop. Souta and Jii-chan came over and Kagome gave them a pup each. The three family members walked out of the room quietly and Kagome looked at him annoyed.

Her hand reached for his in the 'it's time to go' motion, he gave her his clawed hand, and they left silently. _(Kagome's in regular clothes now; shirt and pants, yeah…)_ The two of them left the hospital and he felt Kagome's hand slowly slipping away from his, so he just released her, knowing that it was what she wanted. Still, there was an apology needed, and so he wrapped his right arm around her waist to bring her close to him.

"Gomen nasi," he whispered.  
"…" Kagome didn't reply.  
"Hontou ni sumimasen…" He nudged at her head.  
"Yamete-yo," she removed her head away from his, but stayed in his arm.

"Kagome-chan!" Three girls yelled from the distance.  
The miko sighed, "Shimatta…"  
"Nani," he looked at her as she removed his arm away from her.

"Ohayoo Kagome-chan! Where are you going? There's school today!" One of the girls stated.  
"Well, I just got out of the hospital, so I was going home for the day Eri." Kagome replied sheepishly.  
"What happened this time!" Another said worriedly.  
"N-nothing much Ayumi," she gulped.  
"Miko, this one wants to leave." Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Then go ahead and leave, but you better see the kabus before you leave." Kagome glared.

"This one will not leave you with-" Sesshomaru was interrupted.  
"OH KAMI KAGOME-CHAN, WHO'S HE!" The last girl questioned loudly and the three crowded her. "IS HE ANOTHER BOYFRIEND! ARE YOU TWO-TIMING INUYASHA!"  
"I-iie…" Kagome was getting a little nervous now. "T-this is Sesshomaru-sama… h-he's Inuyasha's older kyodai."  
"HE'S SO KAWAII!" They screamed.  
"Itte…" she covered her ears.

_(They found out about Inuyasha's name in episode 159.)_

"Kagome-chan, you should totally dump Inuyasha and go out with this guy!" Eri stated.  
"…" Sesshomaru mentally smirked, _'at least **they** agree.'_  
"I should dump them both, their so troublesome," Kagome said sarcastically with a light sigh.  
"Oi, he has weird close like Inuyasha, only different, almost like… feudal clothes…' Ayumi said curiously.  
"Yeah… well… um… it's comfortable really, I wear feudal clothes sometimes." Kagome laughed.  
"Hontou? I want to try!" Yuka teased.

"Miko, you need your parental vita-" Sesshomaru was cut off. _(Vitamins…)_  
Kagome covered his mouth with her hand and shouted, "Baka!"  
"…" He glared and licked her hand to piss her off.  
"Yamete-yo!" She pulled away immediately.  
"Now…"  
"Wakatta-!"

"Kagome-chan, you're pregnant?" Eri yelled curiously.  
"Iie," Kagome laughed nervously.  
"The kabus will not feed themselves." Sesshomaru stated. _(He's doing this all purposely so they can leave haha.)_  
"WAKATTA-!"  
"You have kabus? When did you get an inu?" Yuka smiled happily.  
Kagome blushed and yet was angry, "I'm not an inu; he is!" She realized what she just said, "shimatta…"  
"…" They stared at her blankly.

The miko stepped back slowly and bumped into Sesshomaru's chest and looked up at him, "this is your fault."  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and knew just how to win the last of their battle, "this one merely wants to say 'farewell' to **his** kabus as their **miko-okasan** said to."  
"KAGOME-CHAN, WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT! IS HE EVEN A NINGEN!" The three yelled.  
Kagome glared at him, "great, now I've probably lost my three closest friend, ikeike!"  
"…" He glared and picked her up and hoisted her over his right shoulder.  
"HANASHITE YOU DAMN BASTARD! IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME I'LL-!" She then felt something. "Sesshomaru, ikimas! Kichi!"

Sesshomaru heard her say 'Kichi' and immediately used his demonic speed and arrived at the shrines quickly _(they just left the three onnas, that's so sad)_. She was removed from his shoulder and they went inside. Kagome ran up the stairs and went into her room to see her okasan trying to comfort Kichi while the others were in the crib/play pen. _(It's a two in one thing, I think.)_

"Okasan, what happened!" Kagome rushed over.  
"I don't know dear," Rei gave her the kabu, "she was just so upset so I thought rubbing her ear would satisfy her."  
"The kabu will only allow that, from the ryoshin." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Oh… gomen…" She apologized.  
"It's okay okasan." Kagome stated.

Rei left the room for the two to be with their kabus since she knew Sesshomaru was going to leave. The taiyoukai stared at each kabu, one at a time, and went to Hidemi. His clawed hand went to her small cheek and caressed lightly with his finger.

Hidemi nuzzled against the finger then clung to it, but was forced to let go when it pulled away slowly. Sesshomaru then went to Sato who was fast asleep on her back, and poked her stomach softly; causing her to giggle in her sleep and place a smile on her face. Looking at Chikako, she was trying to crawl around but wasn't strong enough just yet, even so, he stroked one ofher ears and she shook her head and plopped her face into the futon with embarrassment.

The taiyoukai went over to Kichi who was in Kagome's arms, calming down from her crying. He placed a finger under her chin and she moved away and 'bit' him _(no teeth yet)_. Kagome giggled lightly and saw Sesshomaru look at her intensely in the eyes, and so she placed Kichi down and looked at him.

He wrapped his arm slowly around her waist to bring her close to him and revealed –once again-, those hurt eyes of not wanting to leave her, and vice versa. Kagome smiled at him softly and brought her hands up and caressed his cheeks. His head lowered so that she could trace his face as she always did.

"Thanks to you, I won't be able to stay here so much; my friends might figure out that you're a youkai." Kagome whispered.  
"This one doesn't mind if others know what he is." Sesshomaru stated.  
She lightly laughed, "You don't live in this era, so of course you don't mind."  
"Hai," he replied.

Kagome wrapped arms around his neck and hugged him as he hugged back. This wasn't a goodbye really, but they won't see each other for a while. What will the kabus think when they won't know their own otousan? Something gave her an idea and she pulled away softly; assuring him that nothing was wrong.

"I want to take your picture before you leave," Kagome stated and went to her desk to grab a digital camera.  
"Picture?" Sesshomaru questioned at the newest word he learned.  
"It's just something that stores memories of time," she grabbed it, "there's going to be a flash, just don't move." She requested.  
"Hai," he replied and stood still.

The miko took a picture of him and smiled happily as she showed him the picture. More ideas filled her mind and went out of her room and called forth her okasan. When Rei came into the room, she curiously at the taiyoukai and her musume, wondering what's going on.

"Okasan, want to take a picture of me with Sesshomaru?" Kagome grinned with the digital camera in her hand.  
Rei smiled, "I'd love to." _(EVERYONE GOES INSANE WHEN TAKING PICTURES! ESPECIALLY PARENTS!)_

Kagome told Sesshomaru to sit on the futon and he obeyed and she behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, already smiling for the camera while Sesshomaru also turned his gaze to it and the flash again appeared. Rei took five more pictures, but they were with Sesshomaru hold a kabu in each, and one on the pictures was Kagome holding two as Sesshomaru held one and had Hidemi in his lap crawling to Kagome; trying to get away from her otousan.

When they were placed back in to the crib, Kagome stood up smiling happily at her okasan and was caught by surprise. Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her waist from behind and playfully nipped at the miko's ear, causing her to lean into his head giggling at how it tickled. Rei took a picture of that since Sesshomaru and Kagome were looking towards her direction and Kagome whined playfully at their cruelty. She left the two alone with the camera placed on Kagome's desk.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru called out.  
"I want to take a picture of you with your armor and katanas." Kagome stated while looking at him.  
He mentally sighed, "hai."

Sesshomaru placed the katanas at his side and placed his armor on as well as his mokomoko. Kagome took a picture and smiled happily then placed it aside, when she looked up to see him stand in front of her more closely. She blushed and took a step back to get some space.

"Well… I guess-" The miko was cut off.  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru said sternly.  
She looked at him confusedly. "W-what didn't you just say?"

The taiyoukai gave her a small kiss which soon turned into a passionate one. Kagome arms wrapped around his neck and he placed her against the wall. Their kisses were always slow and moving, like time could go as fast as it wanted, but the time they shared together was an eternity. After a while, Kagome released him and they stopped by her demands.

"What did you call me?" Kagome asked again.  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Aishiteimas, Kagome."  
"…" Her eyes widened and looked at him.  
"We willmeet again," Sesshomaru turned swiftly and left.

* * *

Lol, cameras! In Hidemi's mind, she was probably like _'ew! Tousan germs! Kasan! Save me!'** -tries to craw desperately to her-**_ lol. 

I wonder who's going to be my 200th reviewer >> lol


	17. Chapter 17

ZZ; so damn tired... I have a lot of phone crap to deal with.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

- Previously -

"Miko…" Sesshomaru called out.  
"I want to take a picture of you with your armor and katanas." Kagome stated while looking at him.  
He mentally sighed, "hai."

Sesshomaru placed the katanas at his side and placed his armor on as well as his mokomoko. Kagome took a picture and smiled happily then placed it aside, when she looked up to see him stand in front of her more closely. She blushed and took a step back to get some space.

"Well… I guess-" The miko was cut off.  
"Kagome," Sesshomaru said sternly.  
She looked at him confusedly. "W-what didn't you just say?"

The taiyoukai gave her a small kiss which soon turned into a passionate one. Kagome arms wrapped around his neck and he placed her against the wall. Their kisses were always slow and moving, like time could go as fast as it wanted, but the time they shared together was an eternity. After a while, Kagome released him and they stopped by her demands.

"What did you call me?" Kagome asked again.  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead and whispered, "Aishiteimas, Kagome."  
"…" Her eyes widened and looked at him.  
"We will be again," Sesshomaru turned swiftly and left.

- Now -

* * *

Six months more had passed since the birth of the quadruplets and Kagome was completely exhausted. The kabus would cry and it sometimes drove her insane. Every now and then, she would ask her okasan to take a shift job on watching them, and Rei didn't mind. Kagome even walked to school to pick up Souta sometimes so she could get out of the house, and that's just what she was doing now.

"Nee-chan, nee-chan," he rushed over, "how are my nieces doing?" Souta asked happily. _(I was going to type 'niece' in Japanese, but I think there's enough Jap.)  
_"Hai, okasan is watching them for me, so I decided to pick you up." Kagome smiled happily.  
"Arigato nee-chan, but you know I walk home by myself right?"  
"I need to stretch out every now and then," she bent down, "come on, get on my back and I'll carry you."

Souta smiled and took the offer of riding on Kagome's back and she began to walk home. Kagome laughed and talked to her little kyodai, asking him want happened at school and he answered her. They heard voices from behind and they looked to surprisingly see the three girls.

"Konnichiwa Kagome-chan, Souta-chan," Eri waved.  
"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" Kagome asked.  
"This week in nothing but exams, we get out at noon." Yuka smiled.  
"Wow, already?" She asked curiously.  
"Yeah, hey, where's that one guy; Sesshomaru?" Ayumi asked curiously.  
"He… had to leave…," the miko looked away, "there's something very important that Sesshomaru has to do."

"Nee-chan, have they seen Hidemi and the others?" Souta asked curiously, hoping that they didn't forget about him.  
"Iie, Hidemi doesn't like strangers so much, remember?" Kagome reminded him.  
"Um… what about Sato…?"  
"I just got her to take a nap."  
"Chikako?"  
"She's upset right now."  
"Kichi?"  
"Why do you want them to come over? Even Inuyasha doesn't know about them?" Kagome glared.  
"I don't know…" Souta laughed.

"Kagome… is the reason you haven't been at school so much, was because you were pregnant? Did you have a baby?" Ayumi asked curiously.  
The miko blushed, "four."  
"FOUR!" The three yelled.  
"Itte… I HAVE A HEAD ACHE ARIGATO!" Kagome groaned.

"Nee-chan, why can't they see them?" Souta asked softly.  
"Their only _half_ ningen," Kagome whispered.  
"Kagome-chan, can we see them?" Eri frowned.  
"…" She looked away,_ 'I wouldn't mind some help from Sesshomaru right about now'  
_"Onegai," Yuka pleaded.  
"We'll be good." Ayumi smiled.  
"Fine… but you have to keep your voices down when we there or else they'll have a fit."

* * *

Sesshomaru halted in some a grassy field and looked in the direction of the well for a moment, and then continued walking forth, searching for any scent of Naraku. At his side was no other than his ward and retainer, followed by the ryu youkai whom they recently decided to bring back so that he could protect Rin. _(Yay, its Aun!)_

* * *

Sango sighed tiredly walked outside the hut to get a little fresh air since she hadn't been out all that much. Inuyasha was again sulking and brooding that he couldn't go see Kagome, but would sneak of to go see the clay pot wench; Kikyou. An ushi mooing was heard, and Sango looked up to see Totosai landing at her side.

"So where's that big bad inu at eh?" Totosai looked around.  
"Totosai…" Sango said in surprise and Miroku walked out.  
"He said to come here with these darn things, and he ain't even here!" He huffed.  
"H-he told me to take them; what ever they are." She stated.  
"Nani?" Miroku looked at her curiously.  
"Works for me, you're a companion of Kagome's," the old geezer tossed her four bracelets, "now remember, they all go on the kabus right wrist."  
"Why is there four?"  
"She's having four hanyous." Totosai stated.

"So… Sesshomaru-sama wasn't lying…" She whispered to herself.  
"Nope, each of the bracelets received four fangs, and as requested by Kagome-sama, I had the bracelets different colors." Totosai stated proudly.  
"That's great, I'm sure Kagome-sama will like them." Sango smiled.  
"So when will she get back?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't know…"

* * *

"Em, Sa, Chi, Ki, kasan's home." Kagome said softly as she placed Souta down.  
"Kasan!" A little voice spoke in a mumbling yell. _(Okasan without the 'o')  
_She laughed and shook her head, "Chikako…" she looked at the others, "come on, but remember to keep it down."  
"Kay." They whispered.  
"Kasan!" Chikako cried out again, whining at the top of the stairs crawling.  
"Chi-chan, you know better then that," Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs with the others behind her and picked her up.

Chikako hugged her okasan happily and her inu ears twitched when she heard whispers. The little hanyou looked at the three girls and ears leaned back against her head then buried her face against Kagome's chest. Kagome giggled and stroked her child's back softly.

"This is Chikako, she's a little shy." Kagome smiled.  
"Aww, so kawaii," Yuka said sweetly.  
"Hi little one," Ayumi giggled.  
"Are those ears real?" Eri reached out to touch them.  
Kagome moved Chikako away a little, "hai; their real. Don't touch them or else they'd all go into a fit.

The miko placed her down and Chikako stood on her feet while clinging to her okasan's leg tightly. They all walked into Kagome's room and three more kabu's clung to her legs and she laughed. She bent down and opened her arms to them.

"Who wants a hug?" Kagome smiled.  
"HAI!" The four yelled and gave her a big hug.  
"Did you guys take a nap?" She asked them.  
"Only Sato," Rei stated.  
The miko looked at them, "nap time."  
"Iie" the four whined.

She placed them in the crib and they all lied down and passed out quickly. The three friends' came over and smiled at how cute they all were. Kagome pointed to each kabu and said their names.

"Their so kawaii," Eri squealed softly.  
"Yeah, as long as they aren't teething, then they are." Kagome laughed lightly.  
"What's this?" Ayumi picked up a rubber toy.  
"Don't-!"

**SQUEAK!**

The four kabus instantly got up and their expressions were all different. Hidemi gave off a kabu pissed off face at the visitors; just like her otousan would. Sato's ears twitched in the direction where she heard the toy come from. Chikako was confused and looked around back and forth.

Kichi looked tired, and wanted to go back to sleep, so cried loudly. Kagome sighed and picked her up and cradled the kabu in her arms to calm her down. Looking at the three, she was sure that she knew what to do.

"I'm pretty sure that it's time to take your leave." Kagome stated sternly while nuzzling against Kichi's cheek.

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka nodded at her decision and left quickly without a word. Soon, the miko made Kichi settle down, and placed her in the crib with the others. Unfortunately for Kagome, they all climbed out and clung to her legs.

"Wakatta, how about we go somewhere?" Kagome asked them.  
"Hai!" They cheered.  
"Okay, kasan will go and pack up some stuff for us."  
"Yay!"

* * *

"Well, I don't recon' I can stay long, where Inutaisho's pup at?" Totosai asked curiously while looking around.  
"He's inside the hut right now; Inuyasha's kind of worried about Kagome-chan." Sango stated.  
"Don't see why he's worried, she's just fine." The old geezer youkai stated while smiling in that goofy way.  
"How would know if she's fine, she hasn't been here in so long!" She yelled at him angrily and Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm.  
"Well why don't you turn around and take a look behind you." He simply replied and pointed behind her.

Sango whipped around immediately and saw an onna with little one's clinging to her while. Tears began to develop in the taijiya's eyes and started running at her full throttle. The miko saw what was coming and placed her two bags down and told the four to back away for a minute.

"KAAAAGOOOOMEEEE!" Sango yelled happily.

Kagome looked up and was tackled to the ground in a big hug and she laughed. The four kabus thought it looked fun so they crawled over onto Sango and their okasan to then 'tackle' them. Miroku and Totosai came walking over while the two onnas calmed down but the kabus crawled all over Kagome.

"It's good to see you looking well Kagome-sama." Miroku smiled happily, while sitting next to Sango on the ground.  
"Hontou?" Kagome asked sarcastically once Sato messed her hair up.  
"These can't be the taiyoukai's kabus, they seem too nice!" Totosai stated as he sat down.

"Oh don't be fooled; Hidemi is **just** like him, she already mastered the cold look." She laughed. "Besides, he left when they were about two weeks old, so it's only natural that they would influence by me."

"Aww, so kawaii," Sango smiled and picked up one of the kabus.  
"That's Chikako, she's really shy." Kagome laughed. "Oh, what ever you guys do, onegai, don't touch their ears."  
"Who's this one?" Miroku picked one of the kabus up with a smile.  
"That's Hidemi, I suggest you put her down before-"

**CHOMP!**

"Itte!" Miroku put Hidemi down and rubbed his non-cursed hand. "That hurt you little kabu."  
"Gomen Miroku-sama, she doesn't like strangers much; she has to get used to you," Kagome laughed.  
"This one's under a lot of your influence," Totosai stated while a kabu started to crawl to him curiously as he watched.  
The miko shook her head and called out to the kabu, "Kichi, come here sweetie."

Kichi stopped crawling to Totosai and immediately began crawling over to 'mommy' then lied down in her lap. Hidemi stumbled a little, but came over to her okasan and climbed on her back to sit on her shoulder to be away from them. Kagome sighed and tapped Hidemi's nose, telling her to stop being stubborn.

"That's so kawaii," Sango smiled and then handed her the bracelets, "here you go Kagome."  
"Oh, these are for the kabus youkai side?" Kagome asked Totosai.  
"Yup, put it on their right wrist though." Totosai stated.  
"Okay, though I don't see the reason for it to be on the right…" she shrugged, "Em, Sa, Chi, Ki."

The four were instant all in her lap looking at her happily, knowing that she was going to give them something. Kagome gave the four of them a bracelet at a time. Hidemi's was light blue, Sato's was light purple, Chikako's was light green, Kichi's was light red, and all four of them were so happy that they hugged their okasan tightly.

"Arigato!" The four squealed.  
"Dou-itashimashite," Kagome smiled.  
"So what are we going to tell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"We'll have Inuyasha think they're his kabus; they already know who their real one is by scent and face..."  
"What about Shippo?" Sango asked curiously.  
"He'll have to think their Inuyasha's kabus too."

* * *

Inuyasha was sound asleep, dreaming about a miko, hoping that she will return soon or ever again. When he went to Kikyou, she always said that she wasn't going to back, and that he should go to hell with her. The hanyou was so confused, and pretty much believed her when she said those words. He didn't know what to do, so he ran away.

"Oi, wake up," a voice said softly.  
"Mmmm…" Inuyasha groaned.  
"Wake up…" they said again.  
"…" he ignored.  
"Osuwari…"

**WHAM!**

The hanyou cracked his eyes open and saw Kagome standing up with her hand on her hips. Inuyasha immediately jumped up and looked at her, hoping she was real. Touching her face, he found smooth as it always was, and smiled.

"Did you leave because you had to lost weight?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"Osuwari," she glared.

**WHAM!**

Giggles among giggles entered his inu hanyou ears and he looked up a little to see four kabus standing behind Kagome's legs while clinging to them as they looked at her. Inuyasha sat up painfully and looked at them confusedly. Since the hell was their little hanyous running about in the village.

"Hai Inuyasha, I 'lost weight,' and these were why I was so 'fat' baka." Kagome glared at him annoyed as Miroku, Sango, and Kirara entered the hut.  
"T-these kabus are yours?" Inuyasha asked in a dumbfounded manner.  
"Hai, I was pregnant with four." She stated.  
He stood up baffled and looked at her, "t-they can't be…"  
"I don't see why not, you're the one who fucked me." Kagome said with some attitude. _(She's saying this to convince him they're his.)_

"Y-you wanted me to fuck you! It wasn't my fault!" Inuyasha roared in disbelief of the kabus.  
"Look, Hidemi and Sato have your fathers' markings, and they don't look like ningens or even part ookami to me." She stated.  
"These can't… these can't be mine!"  
"Oh, like got on top of myself and got me pregnant?"  
"…" Inuyasha knew she was right. _(He thinks that he was Kagome's first.)_

"Kagome-chan, shouldn't you be careful with your words? I mean… with the kabus listening and all," Sango informed softly.  
"H-hai, they don't need any 'bad influencing' from anyone." Miroku backed her up.  
"Gomen, you're right," Kagome eased up with sigh.  
"Feh, we've waited, what, six months for you to come back, and THIS is how you return!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Well gomen nasi you damn jackass! OSUWARI!"

**WWWWHHHHAAAAMMMM!**

Miroku cringed, "that's got to hurt."  
Sango sighed, "yeah… but… he really did deserve it."  
"Why don't you just let Kikyou take my place then huh? You've probably been seeing her while I was gone!" Kagome glared.  
"IIE!" Inuyasha replied from the floor.  
"Hai," Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
"OOOOSUUUUWAAAARIIII!" The miko yelled furiously.

**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

"Teme…" Inuyasha whined against the flooring.  
Kagome looked at Sango, "can you show me where the hut is? My head is starting to hurt, I haven't taken my medicine."  
"Hai," Sango got up and they started to leave together but Kagome stopped and looked at the male hanyou.  
"Since I'm sure you want to find your precious shards to become a youkai, why don't you have your precious Kikyou to go with you. After all, you were so worried about me that you went to her." Kagome stated and left.  
"M-matte! I have to come too! You don't know how to unlock the incantation!" Miroku made an excuse and left Inuyasha all alone.

* * *

Hmm... what's in chapter 18? -Thinks- Umm... OH! Oh shit... trouble... If I rememeber well... Sesshomaru is VERY pissed off too.

Not many people have faved this story D: I don't think this is going to be in first place on the story status ;;


	18. Chapter 18

I updated early yesterday, but I think a lot of people didn't get their little alerts for it.

LOL, you guys totally want to see Sesshomaru angry?

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

- Previously -

**WWWWHHHHAAAAMMMM!**

Miroku cringed, "that's got to hurt."  
Sango sighed, "yeah… but… he really did deserve it."  
"Why don't you just let Kikyou take my place then huh? You've probably been seeing her while I was gone!" Kagome glared.  
"IIE!" Inuyasha replied from the floor.  
"Hai," Miroku and Sango said in unison.  
"OOOOSUUUUWAAAARIIII!" The miko yelled furiously.

**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!**

"Teme…" Inuyasha whined against the flooring.  
Kagome looked at Sango, "can you show me where the hut is? My head is starting to hurt, I haven't taken my medicine."  
"Hai," Sango got up and they started to leave together but Kagome stopped and looked at the male hanyou.

"Since I'm sure you want to find your precious shards to become a youkai, why don't you have your precious Kikyou to go with you. After all, you were so worried about me that you went to her." Kagome stated and left.

"M-matte! I have to come too! You don't know how to unlock the incantation!" Miroku made an excuse and left Inuyasha all alone.

- Now -

* * *

Inuyasha was thinking about what Kagome had said for an entire week and sighed at the decision that he had come up with. He walked out of the hut and slowly took his time going over to Kagome's personal hut. The hanyou wanted her to have her space, so he never asked to sleep in there with the four pups.

When five minutes passed, he arrived at her hut and took in a deep breath. He didn't touch the door mat because he knew that it would zap him and all, so he had to approach a different was.

* * *

_Kagome was walking through some grassy fields as the Hidemi, Sato, and Chikako played with each other. Shippo played with Kichi though since she was basically the runt of the litter. The miko sighed tiredly and turned around and bumped into a muscular body._

"_Gomen nasi-," Kagome looked up at the otoko's face, "Sesshomaru!"_

_She tackled him to the ground in a loving hug and he wrapped his arm around her waist softly. The miko gave him kisses among kisses on his face; showing him how much she had longed for him. The four kabus plus Shippo had even come over and tackled their otousan, happy to see him. _

"_Tousan! Tousan!" The kabus cheered.  
_"_Hmm…" Sesshomaru gracefully smiled at them.  
_"_You're back!" Shippo smiled.  
_"_Hai," he replied.  
_"_TEME!" A voice shouted._

_Inuyasha stood in the distance away from them with Tetsusaiga in attack mode. Kagome stood up defensively in front of the taiyoukai and the five kabus (I'm considering Shippo as one too). Sesshomaru sat up growling with the five sitting in his lap, and watched to see what would happen._

"_I knew those kabus weren't mine!" Inuyasha yelled.  
_"_I-Inuyasha, m-matte, onegai!" Kagome begged.  
_"_Iie, I'm glad I knew who to trust." He growled.  
_"_Nani?"_

_Kikyou came from behind Inuyasha and shot an arrow directly at Kagome's stomach and the arrow pierced through her from stomach to back. Crying was heard, and it wasn't her kabus nor herself or Sesshomaru. Looking up to the sky, she saw a young hanyou male kabu crying out; it looked almost like Inuyasha's younger form._

_Everything started to go dark, and she fell to her knees. Kikyou notched another arrow at Kagome, and aimed it at her heart. The reincarnation looked directly in the eyes of her incarnation; her killer. And the arrow was released._

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out softly.

The miko gasped for air and sat up immediately while looking around to see her surroundings. Seeing Kikyou not there, gave her little relief, and wiped some sweat off her face and heard her name being called. Kagome got up while shaking a little; she let the five kabus sleep a little longer, and walked out of the hut.

"Kagome," Inuyasha looked at her and frowned, "what happened; you look awful, and you're shaking too."  
She shook her head, "it's nothing…" her arms wrapped around her upper body to hug herself for comfort, "I-I just had a bad dream, that's all… really…"  
"I've been thinking; about you, the others, the kabus, and Naraku and stuff," he started, "and… I think your right…"  
"Right about what…?" Kagome looked at him.

He looked away while scratching the back of his head, "since you have to take care of four kabus, plus Shippo, I really do think it's best that you stay here in the village, and I won't mind you going to your era when you want to," Inuyasha paused and took a deep breath, "since we can't find shards without you, I'm going to find Kikyou and ask her to-"

"You're going to let her take my place?" Kagome looked at him in disbelief as tears began to form in her eyes.  
"It's not like that!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders yelling, "Aishiteimas!"  
She jerked away, "uso! If that's true then why does she go and not me! I can have the kabus here with Kaede; I just need a few more months!"  
"I can't wait a few more months," he frowned.

Kagome went down to her knees, crying in such mental pain that it broke him. There was nothing he could do though; he wanted the Shikon no Tama, and he wanted it now. His only excuse was to make sure Naraku didn't get it before him even though they had the same purpose.

The miko was curled up in a vulnerable position as she sobbed on the ground. Immediately the kabus woke up and went to their okasan while hugging her. The four onnanokos cried and Shippo glared sharply at Inuyasha. Soon, Sango and Miroku came rushing over as some villagers came over; Kagome's crying had created a scene.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned his head sharply to this side, feeling a burning pain in his chest and growled viciously. Rin and Jaken jumped in fright and hid behind Aun incase he was mad at them. The taiyoukai took a few steps and then stopped, knowing that he shouldn't go.

'_Miko,'_ Sesshomaru thought in his mind, _'kabus…'_

"I-if you want S-Sesshomaru-sama, w-we can wait in the m-meadow over there until y-your return if y-you wish to investigate s-something." Jaken said nervously.  
Sesshomaru looked at him furiously, "…"  
"Is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly.  
'_This one has to go, even if it's so far off, this one can make it by sundown,'_ Sesshomaru stated to himself, "wait for this one at the meadows." He demanded and used youkai speed to run off.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kikyou, and the others began the journey to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama, and to defeat Naraku. It was only noontime and the first hunt for a while, and already they find their selves into some trouble.

Walking dangerously in front of them and directly to them, was a pissed off taiyoukai, growling and looking at Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, already knowing why he came toward them, and he looked even more furiously when he didn't see Kagome with them. Kikyou scowled at the taiyoukai, knowing that a purifying arrow wouldn't bother to work against him.

"What are you doing here, bastard!" Inuyasha yelled while drawing out Tetsusaiga out and pointed it at him.  
"…" Sesshomaru growled at him, and turned his attention to the taijiya.  
'_He doesn't want to fight right now… he just wants to know where Kagome is…'_ Sango told herself in realization.

She gulped and raised her hand, pointing to the village where they left not long ago so that way he could go see her. Sesshomaru saw a look of pain in the taijiya's face and growled. He then came over to Inuyasha and punched his face while slapping the 'undead' miko.

'_If she is harmed, there will be hell for that hanyou to pay.'_ Sesshomaru told himself while passing Miroku and Sango then began running after he was out of their sight.

Miroku looked at Sango, "why did you do that?"  
"If I didn't, he would've hurt us; Sesshomaru didn't want to fight us." Sango looked at him seriously.  
"Yeah, but if he **does** see her, he's going to be furious!" He whispered loudly.  
"She'll know how to calm him down," she then mumbled, "or at least I hope so, I don't understand their relationship…"

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the village and sniffed around for the familiar miko that he had not seen for half an entire year. Catching a specific scent brought his attention to sharpen as his eyes darted toward in that direction growling. He was not happy about this scent from the miko, and it only became stronger.

'_Why does this one smell such a powerful scent of blood?'_ Sesshomaru growled angrily and jumped into a tree and knelt on it branch.

Many villagers had crowded a hut and they all had a scent of worry. Scouting the entire village with his eyes, he could see that nothing else was being done in the ningen village. No kids were playing, none doing chores, not even pets were out playing; all of them were specifically at one hut.

'_It must be the miko's…'_ Sesshomaru growled while looking at all of the villagers to not find Kagome among them.

"Taiyoukai," an elder voice called out.  
Sesshomaru looked down to see the obasan, "…"  
"Are ye here for Kagome?" Kaede asked with a basket of herbs.  
"…" He gracefully came down to stand tall in front of her, signifying a yes, and that he wanted to be taken to her.  
"This way then," she sighed.

* * *

Villagers among villagers turned their heads to see Kaede-obasan with a very tall and dangerous taiyoukai. A path was made for them to the entrance of the hut which belonged to Kagome and her kabus. Sesshomaru did not like it when the old onna stepped aside to let him pass.

"Ye can have your time." Kaede stated and scowled at everyone. "Shoo! Off with you!" _(For me, I'm stupidily imagining Kaede scaring them off with a broom or some and going 'AHH! BE GONE IDIOT!' or something Kagome's grandfather would do. Lol.)_

Half of them listened, mostly the kids though. Sesshomaru however, wanted privacy with the young miko, and so he snarled at them, causing them to run in fear. Kaede then left and Sesshomaru went in the hut, surprised that there isn't a barrier.

The taiyoukai entered the hut and saw his four kabus and the kitsune at their okasan's side. Kagome was lying down sideways on the futon with her front towards the wall, she was curled up into a ball whimpering, and her hands covered her face.

Hidemi looked up while growling at the intruder and stopped, "tousan!"

Shippo looked at her confusedly, thinking that she didn't know that he wasn't her father. Sesshomaru's eyes opened a little wider to see how the kabus had grown so much within the months of his absence. Hidemi tumbled to him and placed her hand on his hakama and tried to drag him to her okasan.

"Hidemi, yamero-yo," Sesshomaru demanded.  
"Kasan!" Hidemi glared at him, wanting him to help.  
He picked her up by the collar and brought her to his face, "yamero-yo." _(He doesn't hate her, he's just teaching her patience and to show respect to him.)  
_"…" Her ears folded back.  
Shippo hopped over Kagome and glared at the taiyoukai, "put Hidemi down, that's okasan's kabu!"  
Sesshomaru glared at him, "these are this ones kabus."  
"Iie, they're not yours! They're okasan's and Inuyasha's!"  
"Tousan!" The other pups cried out while going to him, and they began clinging to his legs desperately.

The young kitsune noticed something about the kabus now. Every time Inuyasha saw them, they wouldn't call him otousan, they'd call him 'baka' or 'Inu-san,' but that was it. Was it true that Sesshomaru was really their otousan? _(Guess which one calls him baka! LOL)_

Sesshomaru placed Hidemi down and walked over to kneel beside Kagome's vulnerable form. Placing his right clawed hand touched her shoulders and she lightly shoved it away with a little fear. The taiyoukai mentally growled as he sat at her side.

"Miko," Sesshomaru called out to her, "what happened?"  
Kagome sniffled and replied, "n-nothing."  
"This one smells blood on you." He stated.  
"I-it was an accident…" she sat up slowly.

The taiyoukai got up and sat against the wall to see her hold her right cheek and her eyes were closed tightly. His hand reached to hers to pull it away to see what was wrong with it. Immediately he began growling as he saw the wounds that were inflicted upon the miko's face.

Four deep and bloody gashed were on her right cheek and a fifth one between her eyes going from her forehead to her left cheek. It was obviously the doing of the baka inu hanyou kyodai of his. Judging from the crowd that was outside a while ago, he must've done it in public.

Sighing, the taiyoukai placed aside his katanas, mokomoko, and body armor so he could help the miko. The four kabus went to Shippo; two on both sides because they were afraid still from earlier events. Shippo didn't understand what was going on or what Sesshomaru was going to do… but if these kabus are his and Kagome's, then he must being trying to help her or something.

"Kimas," Sesshomaru stated, motioning her to his lap.  
"…" Kagome leaned against his right arm and sat on his lap.  
"Hisashiburi-dane," he whispered in her ear.  
"Fuzakenaideyo, you're the one who left!" She began to cry. _(I love the word fuzakenaideyo. )_  
"Hai," the taiyoukai replied without arguing.

He began licking the wounds on her face, starting with the one that went from her left cheek to forehead. She whimpered and sniffled in pain even though the wound was healing. Sesshomaru finished that one and then did the other four, two at a time.

* * *

"Tell this one what had happen, miko," Sesshomaru demanded quietly but sternly after she stopped her whining.  
"It was an accident Sesshomaru, really…" Kagome told him.  
"Why had he assault this ones miko," he growled more angrily while pulling her closer into his chest.  
"I'm not your miko," she cried, "I-Inuyasha said that Kikyou was going to take my place for shard hunting. H-he's mad that I had kabus, he's been yelling so much!"  
"…"

Kagome buried her face into his robes and cried softly into his chest, her cheek didn't hurt or anything, but she wasjust so shocked and scared. The dangerous taiyoukai was being soft and gently with her, proving so; he placed his head over hers and passed out content growls for her so she would be comforted. The four little kabus whimpered for their okasan and crawled over into her lap to cuddle with both parents.

Shippo slowly came over and looked at Kagome, "can I… cuddle too?"  
"…" Kagome looked nudged at Sesshomaru, wanting to know if it was okay with him if the kitsune was allowed to or not.  
Sesshomaru looked at the youkai kabu with a glare, "…"  
"…" Shippo frowned and became a little scared.  
"Hai," the taiyoukai answered.  
The kitsune looked at him, "h-hontou?"  
"…" he nodded.  
"Yay!"

Shippo then carefully joined the four onnanokos and they cuddled around him too. Kagome smiled happily at everyone getting along and that's what Sesshomaru wanted. If the kitsune liked the taiyoukai, then Kagome might want to prefer coming with him and leave his filthy kyodai.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered against his robe.  
"…" The taiyoukai looked at her.  
"Can you stay? Just for the night, can you stay onegai?" She begged softly.  
He nudged her head to make her look at him, "hai," Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers and gave her a kiss.

The four kabus had fallen asleep but Shippo kept his eye peeking at them with a blush. Shippo saw Sesshomaru nip at Kagome's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. He thought for sure that Kagome would push away, but instead, the hand that was pinned to the taiyoukai's chest moved up across his chest to his nape, and made him come closer.

Sesshomaru slowed down the passionate till they were at a complete stop, "so you had missed this one?"  
"Do you know how hard it is taking care of the pups on my own?" Kagome frowned at him.  
"This one can see in your eyes that you are tired, retire for now. If our kabus are in need of something, you will be woken."  
"Are you including Shippo as 'our' kabu as well?" She asked.  
"If that is what you desire," he kissed her lips.  
"Hai, it is."  
"Then he is 'our' kabu as well."  
"Arigato," she licked his cheek.  
"Dou-itashimashite," he licked her back.

* * *

I suck at drawing, but I did draw the Em, Sa, Chi, and Ki. If you wanna see, let me know in a review.

**Warning: Lemon in chapter ninteen! Chuuu**


	19. Chapter 19

OKAY! I know people have some damn difficulties and don't know how to just PM me with the word of difficulties, and it's giving me a headache.

As for the drawing, URL/Emails don't work for PMs and so I placed the URL on my FFprofile, you just need to wait for it to fully load up to the change.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

- Previously -

Shippo then carefully joined the four onnanokos and they cuddled around him too. Kagome smiled happily at everyone getting along and that's what Sesshomaru wanted. If the kitsune liked the taiyoukai, then Kagome might want to prefer coming with him and leave his filthy kyodai.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered against his robe.  
"…" The taiyoukai looked at her.  
"Can you stay? Just for the night, can you stay onegai?" She begged softly.  
He nudged her head to make her look at him, "hai," Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers and gave her a kiss.

The four kabus had fallen asleep but Shippo kept his eye peeking at them with a blush. Shippo saw Sesshomaru nip at Kagome's lips and slid his tongue into her mouth. He thought for sure that Kagome would push away, but instead, the hand that was pinned to the taiyoukai's chest moved up across his chest to his nape, and made him come closer.

Sesshomaru slowed down the passionate till they were at a complete stop, "so you had missed this one?"  
"Do you know how hard it is taking care of the pups on my own?" Kagome frowned at him.  
"This one can see in your eyes that you are tired, retire for now. If our kabus are in need of something, you will be woken."  
"Are you including Shippo as 'our' kabu as well?" She asked.  
"If that is what you desire," he kissed her lips.  
"Hai, it is."  
"Then he is 'our' kabu as well.  
"Arigato," she licked his cheek.  
"Dou-itashimashite," he licked her back.

- Now -

* * *

Kagome woke up tiredly with the kabus in her arms and looked around to find Sesshomaru's belongings gone. Hell, even Sesshomaru was gone, and she sighed with a frown. Placing the kabus in the crib pin, she stood up and looked outside of the hut to see everyone getting on with life and smiled. 

"Well, at least their enjoying their selves," Kagome sighed, "Sesshomaru no baka, just leaving like that." She grumbled.

She left the kabus to sleep since their well protected inside the hut and went on a little walk to only be stopped by two ookami youkai. Kagome was baffled as to why they were here. Noticing something though, she began to wonder.

"O-oi, where's Kouga-kun?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"Nee-san… Kouga is picking a fight with Sesshomaru," Ginta panted.  
"Yeah, he caught your scent, and we came here. Sesshomaru stopped in front of us though."  
"Nani? Take me to the two bakas!" Kagome yelled.  
"Hai!" They answered and they all began to run off.

* * *

"You fowl mutt, what're you doing here in a ningen village?" Kouga growled angrily at the inu taiyoukai.  
"None of your concern, ookami," Sesshomaru in a smudge tone.  
"If you're here to kill the hanyou and Kagome, I'll kill you! I'm the one who's going to kill him!"  
"And of the miko," he raised an eyebrow.  
"Make her my mate!" 

Sesshomaru twitched and began growling now at the pathetic youkai and placed his hand on Tokijin. Soon, the growling only turned into dangerous snarls, and was becoming a threat to the village. Kouga didn't stand a chance, and didn't even realize it.

The taiyoukai then started to run at him-

"Sesshomaru! Kouga-kun!" Kagome yelled angrily.

He halted and turned to the angry miko who was running to them. Sesshomaru snorted at the ookami and began to walk in Kagome's direction. Kagome stopped at him and glared angrily while he raised an eyebrow.

"Baka, don't go picking fights around the village! You're too dangerous for that!" Kagome yelled. "You could've injured me and the kabus even!"  
"Then this one would revive you six and let the others burn." Sesshomaru stated simply to her. _( xD seems like he WOULD do that.)_  
"Satsu!"

Sesshomaru's body froze and he growled with annoyance. She then walked into the middle of the two trouble makers. Ginta and Hakkaku followed her but were a little nervous on the position they were in.

"Alright, so what's going on here?" Kagome asked them both.  
"Kagome," Kouga walked over, "that mutt was going to attack me because I wanted to kill the hanyou."  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes mentally, _'baka.'  
_"Sesshomaru, is that true?"  
"He claimed you were to be his mate." He stated.  
"Great," she said sarcastically, "both sound true."  
"Kagome," Kouga placed his hand on her, "why's he here?"

**WHAM!**

"Do not touch this one's miko." Sesshomaru growled and placed Kagome at his side away from Kouga.  
"I'm not your's Sesshomaru!" Kagome glared.  
"You had given birth to this one's kabus, therefore, one has right to call the onna his own." He stated.  
"Yeah right, is that suppose to mean that your 'my taiyoukai' you baka!" She asked angrily.  
"Hai, it does."  
"Then as my taiyoukai, go watch our kabus; their probably wakening now already as it is."

Sesshomaru growled and looked away in a bored fashion, "the eldest pup is bringing them here miko."  
"You mean their awake?"  
"Hai," he replied.  
She growled, "Go fetch them; I don't want them running around alone like that, it's unsafe!"  
Sesshomaru lifted her chin and kissed her lips, "hai," and left.

* * *

"Kagome, you and that inu are mates?" Kouga stood up.  
"Iie, we're not mates, kesu! Okay, we rutted, what ever, me and Inuyasha did too; but I haven't bee mark by them! MOU!" Kagome said with irritation. _(Kesu is shit, Mou, is 'jeez' or an exasperated sigh.)  
_He sighed in relief, "good, then you can be my mate still."  
"You're engaged to Ayame, so leave me alone Kouga-kun."  
"I don't care about her." Kouga stated in front of her.  
Kagome looked at him, "I don't think my kabus like ookami youkai, sad isn't it?" 

**CHOMP!**

Sato had bit him furiously on the tail and broke it easy while enjoying it. Kichi bit his left leg while Chikako bit his right. Hidemi on the other hand, well, she bit Kouga where the sun doesn't shine.

Kagome winced at how painful that must've been, "Hidemi, let go, you don't know where that's been!"  
"Ack!" Hidemi let go and tried to scratch the taste out.  
"Kasan!" Kichi began scratching like a puppy. "Fleas!"  
"Fleas!" Sato also began scratching.  
"Kasan!" Chikako also scratched.

"Who mean he really was a flea bag?" Kagome shivered.  
"Miko, give word," Sesshomaru stated, ready to attack Kouga.  
"Now Sesshomaru, you have to be good at the village. Emi, Sa, Chi, Ki, kimas," she called to them and they came to her, "just scare them off and return for goodbyes."  
"Hai miko, wakaru," Sesshomaru was itching to attack.  
Kagome raised her hand and pointed to Kouga, "ikimas."

**ZOOOOM! **_(Youkai speed to kick ass.)_

"Nee-san… naze…?" Ginta frowned.  
Kagome looked at him, "he gave my kabu fleas, and upset them."  
"Hai, demo…" Hakkaku also frowned.  
"I must ask you to leave before he returns; I'll see you guys around."  
"Hai," they replied and left.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to the hut to see Kagome changing into her robes and cleared his throat so she would acknowledge his presence. Kagome looked over to him, sighed, and continued to put clothes on while the kabus fooled about. He growled at her, and then looked at the kabus and decided to try something. 

"Shippo," Sesshomaru reluctantly called out his name.  
The kitsune looked up to him, "hai otousan."  
"Take the onnanokos to the elder miko, and go… play…"  
"Hontou!" Shippo looked to Kagome. "Okasan?"  
"Hai," she replied, "if that's what he wants."  
"Hai, arigato, come on, let's go to Kaede-obasan!"  
"Basan!" The four yelled and followed the kitsune._(Kabus way to say obasan.)_

Sesshomaru snorted satisfied, "your kitsune has decided that this one is his otousan, miko."  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "what do you what? You should be saying your goodbyes to the kabus so you can be on your way to Rin-chan, and to destroy Naraku."  
"This one has things that need to be given to two kabus, one from you, and also a request." He replied.  
"What about the kabus?"

He bit the mokomoko that was in his hand and tossed it to her, "Hidemi," he stated. The taiyoukai removed another small mokomoko and gave it to her, "Kichi," again stated. In his hand now was a red egg that was the size of Shippo, "miko."

"What the hell is it?" Kagome looked a little nervous.  
"An egg," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
"What's in it, because I'm sure it ain't any chicken!"  
"Ryu youkai; it'll will hatch eventually, so make sure it sees you as its caretaker. It will grow fast, and shall help you when you need it."  
"So now I'll have five kabus and a ryu youkai egg to watch? You're enjoying all of this being on my shoulders, don't you?" Kagome teased while putting the egg down.  
"This one's request now?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"What is it?" Kagome looked at him.

His arm went around her and pulled her in a little closer so she would be against his armor. He lowered his head down, and lightly licked her ears to make her shiver in pleasure. Kagome lightly pulled away from him and looked at him in the eyes to see the same lust as before.

"Sesshomaru… iie… that's how we got the kabus…" Kagome whispered while looking away.  
"Do you not like the kabus you have?" He questioned.  
"I love them, how can you even ask such thing!" She looked at him angrily.  
"Then if you bear another, why worry?"  
"It's too soon for it Sesshomaru; I take care of our four, plus Shippo, and now a ryu youkai egg. When Inuyasha returns, how would I explain what happened?" She frowned.  
"You don't need to explain yourself to him."

"…" Kagome sighed, "alright, I'll do your little 'request,' but under my circumstances." Kagome stated.  
"Hai miko," Sesshomaru replied.  
"Good, then you're going to wear a condom." She announced to him as she went to her bag.  
"…con…done…?" He raised an eyebrow while removing his armor and mokomoko.  
"Not condone, condom, baka," she sighed, "it just a rubber device to place on you when we do this, that way I won't have to bear any more kabus."

"Your world is fairly cruel to its otokos, miko." Sesshomaru stated; not liking the condom already.  
"Maybe, but it protects onnas to not over populate earth." Kagome winked.  
Sesshomaru looked away when she winked as his cheeks lightly reddened, "activate the barrier and remove your clothing miko."  
She frowned, "taiyoukais are stingy aren't they?"  
"Keh," he waited.

* * *

Sesshomaru was stripped naked and Kagome was naked as welluntil Sesshomaru gave her his robe place on. She laughed at how big it was and Sesshomaru just liked how she looked in it. Kagome looked at him then at his lower region but blushed and looked away with embarrassment. 

"We can't do anything till you're erected Sesshomaru." Kagome told him while looking somewhere else to occupy her mind.  
"Then 'erect' this one, miko." The taiyoukai said tauntingly.  
Her face turned redder and looked at him with a pouting face, "like I would know what to do!"  
"It matters not." Sesshomaru just lied down to rest until she got him aroused.  
She huffed and crawled over and sat on his stomach Indian style and glared at him, "what do _you_ want?"  
"To have this one's request fulfilled, which seems unlikely." He teased to piss her off, and he was doing it well.  
"Like I'm allowed to touch you where ever," she blushed angrily.  
"You are the only one allowed to touch this one _anywhere_."

Kagome knew where he was getting at and removed herself from him to have her knees by his pelvis and her hands over his shoulders with their faces a little apart, "so I can touch you where ever I please?" Her voice was a little lustful while she went to his neck; knowing it was one out of the two vulnerable spots to get him aroused, "does that mean I can nip whatever I want?" She asked, and then teasingly nipped his youkai earlobe.

Sesshomaru gave a growl of approval and she went to his crescent to give him a kiss there. His body was relaxed and allowed her to do what ever she wanted, even if it was nipping places where he was vulnerable areas. Her lips went to hers and kissed him how she knew he liked. Kagome bit lightly on his lip, telling him that he could do as he pleased with her mouth, and he ravaged her mouth till she pulled away.

"Only so much if you want my attention," Kagome said in a stern tone.  
"Forgive this one for getting carried away then," he panted with an apology.  
She smirked and brought her lips to his ear, "I guess I should worship the one who allowed me to give birth to such kawaii kabus, ne?"  
"A wise decision," he replied, only to have her worship him.

Kagome then kissed his crescent, to his nose, to his lips, and to his chin. She trailed down his chest and torso with soft kisses and felt him already hard against her stomach. Her teeth nipped his naval and his face expression twitched.

"You're already ready, and I haven't finished, I thought you said you were a good kabu?" Kagome softly, still nipping his naval; finding it as another vulnerable spot.  
"Your worshiping is too much to bear, miko," he replied in a rasp tone.  
"Hontou?" She lowered her body more as she got to his pubic hair and scratched a little at the silvery white strands.  
"H-hai," Sesshomaru stuttered, "onegai…"  
Kagome grinned as she enjoyed his vulnerability, so she started to slowly pet his pubic hair; he was an **inu** taiyoukai after all, "onegai nani?"  
"Y-yamero-y-o…"  
"Iie, I want to hear you whimper and plead if you want me to stop."  
"This does not whimper." He gulped lightly.  
"Oh well, then you'll still be worshiped by me."

She began pet his pubic hair with both hands as she lowered her lips to his testes and nipped softly to know the reaction of the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru began to quietly moan while trying to resist vulnerability in front of the miko. It was obvious that it was what she wanted, but he was going to refuse the temptation.

Lightly sucking a testicle, Kagome felt him fidget around a little. She smirked and pulled a hand away from his hairs and brought it to his manhood and rubbed it lightly. The taiyoukai had difficulty to restrain his body so he could continue being a cold hearted taiyoukai and not turn into a pile of mush.

"You know it displeases a female when their not rewarded with a moan," Kagome stated as she nipped the overlapping skin near the head.  
"This one m-must not," Sesshomaru stated while panting.  
"Then he won't get his request." She placed his length into her mouth.  
"I-it's not w-what a t-t-taiyoukai w-would do," he bit his lower lip, causing it to bleed, refusing the dangerous taunt of temptation.  
Kagome removed him out and just licked him, "as 'your miko,' I demand you to moan for me.

With that demand given, Sesshomaru began to moan and pant out loud to please the miko for how she was pleasing him. Kagome smiled and placed him back inside her mouth to hear him become louder. Good thing for them that no one could hear outside barrier, that's for sure.

"Is the kabu ready?" Kagome teased.  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded.  
She then pouted, "I should've gotten a larger one because I already know that the condoms won't fit you."  
"That _is_ a shame," He said sarcastically; he didn't want it anyways, it was one of the few things he would fear other than the mikos temper.  
"Alright kabu-butt, I'm sure you're ready." Kagome sighed.  
"Hmm…"

Kagome sat over his pelvis and slowly inserted him inside and cringed at his width. Sesshomaru and pushed her down and she cringed and her nails dug into torso in pain. Softly, she glared at him, and he ignored the glared.

"Going slow, causes you pain." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Still… It's been nine or ten months since I've rutted with you and Inuyasha," Kagome still cringed.  
"This one still does not know why you've rutted with him." He growled angrily at her saying the hanyous name.  
"Sesshomaru, I love him; stop doing that," she sighed and started to rock on his pelvis, "are you being jealous of your younger kyodai?"  
He sat up with his right arm to prop him up, "of course not, this one is just uncertain of whether trusting him or not. A hanyou is not suitable on protecting this one's miko."  
"I am not marked by you, therefore am not yours Sesshomaru." She stated.

"You kitsune calls this one 'otousan,' is that not good enough for you?" He questioned her curiously.  
"Onegai, I don't want to be confused right now," Kagome frowned and lightly placed him against the futon.  
"Let us switch places miko; you have done more than enough for your share." Sesshomaru stated while making her lie down on him and switched places.  
"Fine, but if you squirt in me, you're going to be neutered." She pointed to a dagger to help her threat.  
He paled a little, "wakaru miko," he replied, knowing that she probably would do so; especially if caught.  
"Good," Kagome stated.

* * *

Lol, there's nothing I don't see that you guys should already know... ryu means dragon... before I leave tomorrow, I guess I'll post that damn Jap vocab list 


	20. Chapter 20

This is the last chapter till I come back around Wednesday/Thursday/Friday.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

- Previously -

"Is the kabu ready?" Kagome teased.  
"…" Sesshomaru nodded.  
She then pouted, "I should've gotten a larger one because I already know that the condoms won't fit you."  
"That _is_ a shame," He said sarcastically; he didn't want it anyways.  
"I'll have to take pills then because of you." Kagome sighed.  
"Hmm…"

Kagome sat over his pelvis and slowly inserted him inside and cringed at his width. Sesshomaru and pushed her down and she cringed and her nails dug into torso in pain. Softly, she glared at him, and he ignored the glared.

"Going slow, causes you pain." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Still… It's been nine or ten months since I've rutted with you and Inuyasha," Kagome still cringed.  
"This one still does not know why you've rutted with him." He growled.  
"Sesshomaru, I love him; stop doing that," she sighed and started to rock on his pelvis, "are you being jealous of your younger kyodai?"  
He sat up with his right arm to prop him up, "of course not, this one is just uncertain of whether trusting him or not. A hanyou is not suitable on protecting this one's miko."

"I am not marked by you, therefore am not yours Sesshomaru." She stated.  
"You kitsune calls this one 'otousan,' is that not good enough for you?" He questioned her curiously.  
"Onegai, I don't want to be confused right now," Kagome frowned and lightly placed him against the futon.  
"Let us switch places miko; you have done more than enough for your share." Sesshomaru stated while making her lie down on him and switched places.  
"Fine, but if you squirt in me, you're going to be neutered." She pointed to a dagger.  
He paled a little, "wakaru miko,"  
"Good," Kagome stated.

- Now -

* * *

It was a month later after Sesshomaru's visit to Kagome and the kabus, and left when she fell asleep and gathered the pups inside for her. Sesshomaru had said his farewells to the six as they slept, even though he knew Kagome would be furious at him.

And she was.

Kagome was with her five kabus to give them a bath in a stream. It took Kagome took weeks to get Kouga's fleas off them, and it was irritating with all the bites going around. The kabus were squirming around a bit when it was their turn to get cleaned, and if they got away, they would cling to Shippo.

When they were all cleaned up as well as her self, Kagome clothed them all and they walked to the village. Passing Goshinboku, she sighed and walked passed it, and then stopped.

"Ki," Kagome called out.  
"Kasan?" Kichi stepped to her with a mokomoko draped of her like Sesshomaru would.  
"Try to reach the closest branch on this tree."  
She looked up about fifty feet, "h-hai…"  
"Okasan, that's dangerous, they aren't even a year old yet." Shippo frowned.  
"Sesshomaru wishes for their training to begin soon, if Kichi can do this, then they shall start." Kagome sighed, "Kichi."  
"Hai…"

Kichi dug her claws into the bark of the tree and started to climb up Goshinboku. She started to get tired once three quarters up the tree and whimpered. Her hands trembled and her claws released the bark and fell from the tree, and Kagome caught her.

"You did well Kichi," Kagome smiled and tapped her nose.  
"Keh," Hidemi snorted at the runt of the little with her mokomoko around her neck like Sesshomaru's okasan. _(I know what she looks like thank you.)  
_"Emi, do you wish to try?" Her okasan asked curiously.  
"Hai kasan," she replied.  
"Ikimas."

Hidemi dug her claws into the bark as did her shimai had done. Kagome place Kichi down with a light sigh and watched Emi, who went to the same height as Kichi. Her hands began to shake but didn't want to give up. She lifted her body to go further, and she slipped. Luckily though, she was caught by her mother, and was set down after being praised.

A large neko flew over their heads and Kagome knew that her companions have returned, which meant Kikyou had returned as well. Nonetheless, Kagome and kabus continued to the village. About five minutes, they arrived to Kaede's hut to greet them, and was surprised that Inuyasha and Kikyou weren't there; but took that back immediately.

"Konnichiwa Sang-chan, Kirara, Miroku-sama," Kagome smiled happily to them and the five kabus entered with her.  
"Ah, Kagome-chan!" Sango got up and squeezed her to death. "I've missed you **SOOOO** much!"  
"I've missed you too, how's the hunt on Naraku going?" She asked curiously to see their happy expressions frown."Kikyou-sama is… cold, rude, and obnoxious." Miroku gagged.  
"She wouldn't allow Inuyasha to carry her on his back, so we were so slow. When Inuyasha said to come back, we rushed here to check on you." Sango stated.  
"We've been okay." Kagome smiled.

"We saw Sesshomaru on the day we left, are you okay?" Miroku asked.  
"Hai," Kagome laughed.  
"Hey look, Kichi and Hidemi have little mokomokos…" Sango said with much amusement in her tone.  
"Hai, those two get mokomokos, the eldest and youngest, and I get a dragon egg," she sighed.  
"…"

* * *

"Okasan, Inuyasha's coming…" Shippo growled.  
"Okay, okay," Kagome sighed, "well, we're going to go to our hut."  
"Matte, I'll come with you." Sango got up.  
"Me too, I don't want to be near Kikyou-sama when she comes." Miroku got up too.  
"Why, is it because she can't approach a half mile radius to my hut?" Kagome asked curiously as they all walked out of the hut.  
"Hontou?" Sango looked at her.  
"Hai," she replied, "Shippo-chan, take the pups to the hut, onegai?"  
"Hai okasan," Shippo smiled and the five kabus trotted ahead.  
"What did Shippo think of Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked curiously.  
"He thinks of him as his otousan now." Kagome stated and stretched tiredly.  
"Hmm," Sango was in thought.

"Oi Sango-chan, when will you go bearing Miroku-sama's kids, huh?" She asked curiously.  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango blushed furiously.  
"Nani! I'm just saying you should marry and start bearing his kids before you go do something like I did." Kagome said bluntly.  
"Hai Sango," Miroku went to her, "onegai, bear my children now."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say now! And in front of me no less!" She freaked out.

**WHACK!**

"Houshi-sama, it's not like we can anyways, there's still Naraku we want to kill. Besides, we don't have a hut of our own." Sango sighed.  
"Oh, that reminds me, you'll receive a hut soon; the both of you can be in it together." Kagome stated simply while a bird flew to her hand.  
"Kagome-sama…?" Miroku said with a little confusion.

The miko patted the white doves' head, "the two of you will obviously live together after you deal with Naraku, but until then, you can have some time alone in your own hut. It's still being built, and it a little close to my hut, and it'll be the same size." Kagome smiled and released the bird so it could fly away. "I know it'll be temporary though, since you two will want to repopulate the taijiya village."

"Kagome-chan… I don't… know what to say…" Sango said speechlessly.  
Miroku smiled and kissed Sango's cheek, "that's simple; give Kagome-sama our gratitude for our own personal hut."  
"Iie, you don't have to; I've been trying to plan it for a while, and finally started to work on it." Kagome laughed lightly  
"You're working on it?" Sango asked.  
"Mhmm, some of the village otokos and I have been working on it." She smiled.  
"But… your kabus…" Miroku tried to think.  
"Kaede-obasan watches them play either in the fields or in the hut," the miko stated then frowned, "but I don't want you guy to go looking around for it."

Sango started to cry and hugged Kagome happily, "arigato Kagome-chan! Domo arigato!"  
Miroku smiled, "hai, domo arigato."  
Kagome smiled goofily, "dou-itashimashite."

They all went into the hut and played with the pups. Well, Chikako snuggled against Miroku and Sato played with Sango. Hidemi and Kichi however were resting in their okasan's lap tiredly from trying to climb Goshinboku. Shippo was keeping an eye out for Inuyasha and Kikyou; soon he growled at their sighting.

The four kabus began to stop, place their eyes to the door, and began to give their little growls. Kagome sighed and gave Hidemi to Sango, and Kichi to Miroku. Telling them all to stay, she walked out and walked the half mile to confront the two.

Kagome folded her arms in front of her chest, "konnichiwa Inuyasha," she looked to the wench, "Kikyou."  
"So, you've grown manners recently?" Kikyou asked coldly.  
"…" She scowled at her remark.  
"K-Kagome, I told Kikyou that she could see the kabus and-" Inuyasha was interrupted.  
"Iie," Kagome stated.  
"N-nani, what do you mean?" He looked at her.

"Inuyasha, you can see the kabus if you wish, but I refuse to let her get anywhere near them; a miko who despises hanyous, and uses them for their own twisted plans." Kagome shrugged.  
"…teme…" Kikyou glared.  
"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha looked to Kikyou, "I'm sure she didn't mean it."  
"Iie, I meant it, and if you don't take the offer of seeing the kabus Inuyasha, then you don't have any business near the hut." Kagome stated firmly.  
"Onee-sama," Kaede called out.  
"Kaede," Kikyou replied.

"You should not be in this village, people will slay you by thinking you're a ghost." Kaede stated; trying to help Kagome.  
"Feh, they can sure as hell try-!" Inuyasha was interrupted.  
"Osuwari," Kagome sighed, "Kaede-obasan, are the herbs ready?"  
"Hai," Kaede gave her the basket of herbs.  
"Arigato," she smiled and left to return to the hut.

"Those herbs were for healing illness," Kikyou stated.  
"Onee-sama, I forbid you to be here, much chaos can happen." Kaede stated back.  
"Fine," she left.  
Inuyasha was surprised at the agreement, "K-Kikyou!"  
"Go take care of your kabus." She said bitterly.

He sighed and look to Kaede, "what's with the herbs?"  
"It's nothing for you to worry about." Kaede stated.  
"My ass it ain't! Let me through the barrier!"  
"Iie," she left.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked the path that lead him to Naraku but seemed like it was taking forever. His anger was rising mentally as he heard an onna land behind him lightly. Already knowing who it was, he ignored the trouble maker, who had created the mishap and questioning from the miko many months ago.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" She yelled angrily.  
Jaken turned around, "ugh, it's Kagura!"  
"Jaken," Sesshomaru called out and continued to walk forth.  
Kagura raised an eyebrow and patted her shoulder with her fan, "if I don't get what I want, I can always tell Naraku about a vulnerable miko in a specific village."  
"…" Sesshomaru stopped.  
"She must be talking about that miko who healed Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken scowled.  
"Oh? Kagome healed the mighty taiyoukai?" Kagura taunted.

'_This one needs to kill her; one doesn't want harm to the miko or kabus. She does not contain a heart however, and might only return to kill her.'_ Sesshomaru told himself, wanting to kill her.

Not knowing what to do, he used his poison whip and sliced her head off. The taiyoukai demanded Jaken to burn her head. They left the body there to rot away, which they didn't mind.

* * *

"So the taiyoukai is following his fathers' footsteps." A dark eerie voice stated.

An albino child held a mirror in front of an otoko so he may see what was happening all around. The mirror showed an onna with four young inu hanyous and a kitsune youkai, sleeping soundly all together. A small smirked played on his face as an evil chuckle slipped out.

"What shall we do Naraku?" The albino warabe asked.  
"I think we'll play with taiyoukai mind a little since our little miko is having a difficult time already." Naraku grinned.  
"Why not kill her and just get it over with?" An infant named Akago asked.  
"Baka, the taiyoukai will know of it, and will be unbelievably strong with rage; you being Naraku's heart, will lead to difficulties." A dangerous warabe named Hakudoushi stated with annoyance.  
"There isn't need to worry Hakudoushi, but, let's play now." Naraku smirked.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped in place at a specific scent that was familiar to him. It was a recent scent that had come across him, and took a step to see four inu hanyous walking passed him; licking the blood off her fingers, and talking away. The taiyoukai recognized them and instantly knew it was trickery.

"So, Naraku knows about this one's kabu?" Sesshomaru growled, _'it was a trap after all then, kesu…'  
_"Oi… isn't that otousan?" Sato asked curiously. _(They're 'adults' right now; Naraku's trick, okay?)  
_"Keh, who cares," Chikako growled a crescent on her head.  
"If he's otousan, that means he should be pleased." Kichi stated, also, a crescent on her forehead.  
"Hai, after all," Hidemi looked at Sesshomaru and licked the blood from her claws, "he did tell us to kill okasan."

"Nani," Sesshomaru's eye twitched; the blood smelt of Kagome's, but this had to be a trick and he was sure of it.  
"Hai, hai, otousan told me to slit her throat." Hidemi sighed.  
"You had the easy job; I'm the one who ripped out her heart!" Chikako snarled.  
"Keh, I had to rip her limbs off bakas!" Sato growled.  
"Yeah, well I had to bury her and nii-san!" Kichi hissed.

**WHAM!**

The taiyoukai pinned Hidemi to a tree by a throat with fury. His eyes became clouded with bloodlust and she snickered. That snicker was that of what Naraku would do, and it made him snarl.

"Otousan, are you going to kill your first born kabu? Okasan raised us for so long without you there."

**WWWWHHHHAAAACCCCKKKK!**

He had released Hidemi and smacked her across the face so she fell to the ground. A sharp stab hit his heart and he didn't understand. His kabu stood up, and he began to growl at her.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd hit me, I'm shaking now." Hidemi taunted.  
Sesshomaru growled more, "this one will not be taken in by trickery."  
"That's up to you otousan," Kichi said while hopping to a branch, "even if we did lie about killing okasan, she's going to die soon."  
Sato placed her hands behind head, "oi, Kichi-chan, that's supposed to be a secret, baka."  
"Oh well," Chikako cracked her neck, "don't matter now."

Sesshomaru killed the taunting adult kabus with one stroke of Tokijin, and it stabbed him in the heart. It was well known that those were demon ninjas, but still, looking at an elder version of your kabus, and then killing them. He was getting pissed off now for Naraku knowing about Kagome and his kabus; how dangerous it was for them now.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out to with annoyance.  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama," Rin replied.  
"Go to the village where you had met the old onna, and tell her to take you to the miko. You will stay with her till this one returns."  
"Hai Sesshomaru-sama," she replied again and took the reigns of Aun and flew away.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you sure that was a wise thing to do?" Jaken asked curiously while watching Rin flying away on Aun.  
"…" Sesshomaru didn't reply and continued walking.  
"Ah! Matte, matte, matte!" Jaken rushed for him.

* * *

Naraku snickered happily at the taiyoukai's decision on continuing his search. True, those were youkai ninjas manipulated the looks of how his kabu would look like. But the reason why it was done was to see the reaction of how his little 'soon to be mate' would be if, she was killed.

"It appears that it isn't much of a reaction." Akago stated.  
"That Sesshomaru guy has the Tenseiga; wouldn't he revive her anyways if she was killed?" Hakudoushi asked bitterly.  
"If he is lucky enough to reach her in time since Inuyasha is too blind to see what's coming." Naraku snickered.  
"Keh, he doesn't even know those aren't his kabus," Hakudoushi rolled his eyes, "why don't we be 'nice' for a change?"  
Akago looked at him coldly, "why? We don't have a need for her."

"Iie, we don't, but I guess we can leave her alone," Naraku grinned, "she'll be suffering enough without care. Kanna, how long will it take effect?"  
"Perhaps a few years," Kanna replied quietly.  
"A few years," Naraku's grin widened, "then let's go give the taiyoukai and hanyou a little something to chase for the mean time."

Hakudoushi turned to Naraku, "even though she _is_ pointless to have around, what about Kagura?"  
"Hmm, let her be as she is, I can always make another incarnation." Naraku stated with an evil chuckle.  
"Hai, now where is that Kohaku boy," he looked around with annoyance.  
"He's in his room sulking." Kanna whispered.  
"I should go 'heal' him from his pain soon." Naraku grinned.  
"Whether it's erasing his memory or keeping him locked up, it doesn't matter how he suffers." Hakudoushi turned away, "I'm retiring for the night, there's nothing else to do."  
"Hai," Naraku replied.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tomorrow'ish I'll post up a Japanese translation before I leave for about a six day vacation._**


	21. Translations

Wow, you guys aren't nice reviewers no more D: -sniffles- except five

Here are you Japanese translations that I'll give you, so** PLEASE STOP WHINING**! It's a pain and waste of time...**

* * *

**

I you find words that haven't been in the story, it means that they'll be **_HINTS_** to the last five chapters.

**

* * *

**

**A**

**Aishiteimas-** I love you  
**Aishiteru-** I love you  
**Arigato**- "Thank you"

**

* * *

B**

**Baka**- Stupid/Moron/Silly/Idiot  
**Bouzu-** Insulting way of saying Buddhist monk/priest

**

* * *

C**

**Chikusho**- "Damn it"  
**Chotta** **matte**- "Wait for me/slow down"  
**Chotto matte-** "Easy tiger", "Wait up."  
**Chotto kochi kite**- "Come here" (F)

**

* * *

D**

**Daijobu**- "Are you okay?"  
**Dakishimete**- Embrace/hold me  
**Demo**- "But…"  
**Domo arigato**- "Thank you very much"  
**Dou-Itashimashite**- "You're welcome"

**

* * *

F**

**Futon**- Japanese cotton mattress  
**Fuzakenaideyo**- "Don't be stupid"

**

* * *

G**

**Gomen­**- Sorry  
**Gomen nasi**- I'm sorry

**

* * *

H**

**Hai**- Yes/Okay/Alright  
**Hakama**- Japanese pants  
**Hakufu-** Uncle  
**Hanashite**- "Let me go"  
**Hanyou**- Half demon  
**Haori**- Short silk jacket  
**Hentai**- Pervert  
**Hibakama**- Priestess pants  
**Hikigaeru- **Toad  
**Hime**- Princess  
**Hiraikotsu**- Boomerang bone  
**Hisashiburi**-**dane**- "Haven't seen you in a while" (M)  
**Hontou**- "Really"  
**Hontou ni Gomen Nasi**- I'm really/terribly sorry  
**Hontou ni Sumimasen-** I'm extremely sorry  
**Houshi**- Monk

**

* * *

I**

**Iie-** No  
**Ikeike-** Bitch  
**Ikimas**- Go  
**Inu**- Dog  
**Itashimashite**- Welcome  
**Ite/Itte**- "Ouch"  
**Itsumo**- Always

**

* * *

J**

**Ja ne**- "I'll see you later" or "Bye"

**

* * *

K**

**Kabu-** Cub  
**Kami**- God  
**Kasan**- Mom (Okasan without the 'O')  
**Kawaii**- Pretty  
**Kesu**- Shit/Damn  
**Kimas-** Come  
**Kimi**- You (someone closer)  
**Kirei**- Pretty/Beautiful  
**Kodocha**- Child  
**Koishii-** Lover  
**Konbanwa**- Good Evening  
**Konnichiwa**- Good afternoon  
**Kowakatta**- "I was scared"  
**Kurohyou-** Panther  
**Kuso-** Shit  
**Kyodai**- (My) Brother

**

* * *

M**

**Miko**- Priestess  
**Mokomoko-** Sesshomaru's fluff  
**Mou**- Geez  
**Musuko**- Son  
**Musume**- Daughter

**

* * *

N**

**Nani-** What  
**Nani-yo**- "What do you want" (M)  
**Nanda-yo**- "What do you want" (F)  
**Naze-** Why  
**Ne**- "Hey" or just a way to get someone's attention. "…, right?"  
**Neko**- Cat  
**Ningen**- Human

**

* * *

O**

**Obasan**- Grandma  
**Obaasan**- Aunt  
**Ochitsuite**- "Calm down"  
**Ohayoo**- Good morning  
**Oi**- Hey  
**Okasan**- Mother  
**Okoshimas**- Wake up  
**Ookami**- Wolf  
**Onee-san**- Big sister  
**Onegai**- Please  
**Onii-san**- Big brother  
**Onna**- Woman  
**Onnanoko-** Girl  
**Osuwari**- Sit  
**Otoko**- Man/Guy  
**Otokonoko**- Boy  
**Otousan**- Father  
**Owari**- The end  
**Oyasumi**- Good night

**

* * *

R**

**Raivu**- Live  
**Ryu**- Dragon  
**Ryoshin-** Parents

**

* * *

S**

**Saishi- **Priest  
**Sakura**- Cherry blossom  
**Satsu-** Stay  
**Shimai**- (My) Sister  
**Shimatta**- "Oh no"  
**Shitteru**- "I know"  
**Shukun-** Master (owner, lord)  
**Suwarimas-** Sit

**

* * *

T**

**Tadaima**- "I'm home"  
**Taijiya**- Exterminator  
**Taiyoukai**- Huge/large demon  
**Teme**- (rude way) "you" (or to a woman) "bitch"  
**Tousan**- Dad (Otousan without 'O')

**

* * *

U**

**Urusai**- Shut up  
**Uma-** Horse  
**Ushi- **Cow  
**Uso/Usotsuki**- Liar  
**Uso yo**- Really?

**

* * *

W**

**Wakaru**- "I understand, all right." (M)  
**Wakatta**- "I understand, all right." (F)  
**Warabe-** Child  
**Wakatte**- Understood

**

* * *

Y**

**Yajuu-** Beast  
**Yamaru**- "Stop it"  
**Yamero-yo**- "Stop it" (M)  
**Yamete-yo**- "Stop it" (F)  
**Youkai**- Demon  
**Youkai Taijiya**- Demon exterminator  
**Yukata**- Summer kimono

**

* * *

Z**

**Zutto**- Forever

* * *

**-chan- **(use for some girls/guys, classmates, kids, children, young people)  
**-dono-** (honorable)  
**-kun- **(for guys)  
**-sama- **(VERY respectful term)  
**-san- **(for people who are older than you or 21 years older)

* * *

See you guys when I return! 


	22. Chapter 21

I'm back... zz; so tired... **AND THE DAMN FFnet RULER IS BROKEN FOR ME!**

**--**

**Chapter 21**

--

- Previously -

Naraku snickered happily at the taiyoukai's decision on continuing his search. True, those were youkai ninjas manipulated the looks of how his kabu would look like. But the reason why it was done was to see the reaction of how his little 'soon to be mate' would be if, she was killed.

"It appears that it isn't much of a reaction." Akago stated.  
"That Sesshomaru guy has the Tenseiga; wouldn't he revive her anyways if she was killed?" Hakudoushi asked bitterly.  
"If he is lucky enough to reach her in time since Inuyasha is too blind to see what's coming." Naraku snickered.  
"Keh, he doesn't even know those aren't his kabus," Hakudoushi rolled his eyes, "why don't we be 'nice' for a change?"  
Akago looked at him coldly, "why don't have a need for her."

"Iie, we don't, but I guess we can leave her alone," Naraku grinned, "she'll be suffering enough without care. Kanna, how long will it take effect?"  
"Perhaps a few years," Kanna replied quietly.  
"A few years," Naraku's grin widened, "then let's go give the taiyoukai and hanyou a little something to chase for the mean time."

Hakudoushi turned to Naraku, "even though she _is_ pointless to have around, what about Kagura?"

"Hmm, let her be as she is, I can always make another incarnation." Naraku stated with an evil chuckle.  
"Hai, now where is that Kohaku boy," he looked around with annoyance.  
"He's in his room sulking." Kanna whispered.  
"I should go 'heal' him from his pain soon." Naraku grinned.  
"Whether it's erasing his memory or keeping him locked up, it doesn't matter how he suffers." Hakudoushi turned away, "I'm retiring for the night, there's nothing else to do."  
"Hai," Naraku replied.

- Now -

--

**Two years** have passed slowly for everyone and it was annoying. Inuyasha wasn't allowed to see Kagome a lot, maybe like… once or twice a week now. Sometimes he'd spot two ryu youkai around the area but ignored them because they were in Kagome's barrier.

Kagome would be nice and stuff when she was alone with him when he was around without Kikyou. The undead miko kept away from Kagome's area because she sensed something about her reincarnation and purposely kept it secretive from Inuyasha. None of them were really aware of it, just Naraku, Kikyou, Kaede, and Kagome.

Miroku and Sango had received their hut to stay at when they were at the village for a rest. That was about two or three days ago though, since Inuyasha wanted to go search for Naraku since he claimed there was scent. But they bid Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and the kabus their farewells, and left on Kirara.

--

Inside Kagome's barrier had changed enormously thanks to Kaede and the villagers who help. Behind her hut on the right were herbs at the front, and farther away were vegetables while on the left side was grass for Aun and Cho; the two ryus. It amazed her how Kagome's ryu grew quickly like a pet would.

Cho was the same ryu youkai breed as Aun just with different scale color. Aun was greenish brown color while Cho was a light greenish blue. It was a problem for Kagome though that Aun was a male and Cho was a female.

Anyways, in the back it was like a garden with a dirt pathway between them. In the front of the hut there was a target board for archery, a large tree to climb, and a little training area for the kabus to practice on. The four kabus were now three years old and began to practice what they could.

Normally, the four would practice climbing the tree as a waking warm up for strength, and then do what they were told. It was simple really, since Sesshomaru told Kagome what training each kabu would receive. That was around three years ago, when they were born.

Hidemi was placed into youkai training, and worked extremely hard at it for a pup. Every morning, she would climb the tree five to ten times until her little claws bled a little. To learn to fight, Shippo was placed as her sparing partner; teaching her to use her legs, arms, fists, claws, and fangs. Occasionally they would use the ryu youkai as and extra tactics.

'_Hidemi wishes to prove herself worthy to Sesshomaru, she will become very strong at this rate.'_ Kagome whispered to herself.

Sato was placed into miko training, and it was difficulty to learn, so it went slow for her so it would be easier. Kagome had gone to her era and bought a toy set for Sato to practice on. Many times through the day and week, Sato would want her okasan to be with her and show her how it would go.

'_Sato wishes to prove herself worthy to me, she'll be able to master archery in two mores years when she can hold one.'_ Kagome smiled.

Chikako was placed into studies of knowledge, Kagome had bought many books for the kabu and she had surpassed the kindergarten books a while ago. She was now onto first grade learning, and almost to the second grade. Kagome would teach Rin knowledge as well since she would help watch over all kabus.

'_It's amazing how she learns at such a fast rate; she'll a prodigy when she gets older.'_ Kagome laughed in her mind at the thought.

Kichi was placed into medicine learning, and it was a little difficult since she was so young and barely understood them. Kaede was her sensei at learning herbs that were all around, and Kagome was thankful. It seemed funny how Kaede had taught Kichi about the herb medicine Kagome would need once a week, but was also thankful for that as well.

'_She'll be a healer soon, that's obvious since she's already helping me; her own okasan.' _Kagome sighed tiredly.

They were all meant to be placed in balance though, the kabus that is. Hidemi learns to fight in the youkai style while her identical twin learned miko style. Chikako would learn knowledge as Kichi learned medicine; they weren't really an opposite, but kept things straightened out.

'_If they were told to fight as one, how strong will they be? Even know they show remarkable development since part of them is taiyoukai, it's still amazing at the capability of it all. I just hope their not deprived of their youth, and wish to become a youkai. I don't want them to act like Inuyasha, its wrong for them to even thinking about changing themselves like that.' _Kagome sighed.

--

Inuyasha and his companions were all walking on foot, and it drove them insane. Miroku and Sango begged in their minds to ride Kirara but the hanyou insisted to keep walking. This was all Kikyou's fault for being an 'appropriate' onna.

"I bet we could've stayed at the village with Kagome." Sango whispered to Miroku.  
"Now, now, we have to deal with Naraku; you know this as fact as I do, Sango." Miroku sighed  
"…" The taijiya groaned.

"Will you two quite dawdling? It's really annoying to hear your complaints every five minutes!" Inuyasha growled at them.  
Sango returned to whispering to Miroku, "he's even more than we are; he wants to run around."  
"Indeed, Kagome never kept him on this tight of a leash." Miroku whispered back in the same tone.

'_As much as I would hate to admit, I **do** prefer traveling with Kagome.'_ Inuyasha sighed while Kikyou was at his side. _'The scent of life just isn't there…'_

--

Sesshomaru walked towards the scent of Naraku's, and was annoyed how it felt like going in circles. The taiyoukai knew he was close but yet far from catching him. Jaken was exhausted from walking so much.

They would probably stop for an hour once a week, or worse, a month. Food was limited for them as was water from the stream. Sesshomaru despised the long period of time away from his kabus and ningens.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken said exhaustedly.

Knowing what the annoying retainer wanted, they stopped. Jaken soon then collapsed on the ground and practically passed out. Sleep; when was the last time the taiyoukai had received any sleep at all?

'_The last one this one had slept, was before leaving the miko and this ones kabus…'_ Sesshomaru reminded himself and mentally sighed at the frustration.

He did as any would do about their kabus, warabe, or any young. Sesshomaru worried for their safety as well as Rin and Kagome's. The taiyoukai knew they were safe though thanks to her barrier, but something itched at him to go back; to go back and return to the miko.

It was a stinging pain that would not stop, and it annoyed him. This is what his otousan had gone through; this is what his okasan had warned him about. Was it true about what he had said about his own father? That a ningen had made him weak? Was Kagome making him like that; weak?

'_Nonsense!'_ Sesshomaru snarled at himself as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind so they wouldn't bother him.

--

Kagome opened her eyes tiredly to see the littler young one's sleeping soundly against her. One of them slept on her chest, and she paid no mind to the kabu and looked up at the ceiling to just look at it. She was tired, and she was very weak.

Looking over to the door mat, she saw the waning crescent moon, and smiled lightly. She understood now; why Inuyasha's mother was so vulnerable. Why she had died when Inuyasha was so young…

'_Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome called out tiredly while wanting to reach the moon that reminded her of Sesshomaru's crescent on his forehead.

--

"Ah, I've finally found you Totosai," a flea grumbled and sat on the ushi.  
"Hmm? Oh, well if it isn't Myouga!" Totosai smiled. "How has my old friend been doing the last few years?"  
"I've recently gone to Inuyasha-sama's forest recent and couldn't find Kagome-sama anywhere. Inuyasha said since was in a hut taking care of her pups."  
"Yup, she has four little kabus, and Shippo." He nodded.  
"Four! Inuyasha-sama wanted that many!" Myouga jumped.  
"Eh? Those kabus aren't Inuyasha's; he's practically a kabu himself!" Totosai laughed out loud.  
"Then the kabus aren't his?" He looked baffled.

"Of course not Myouga! Didn't you see the attitude in Hidemi, especially with those stripes?" Totosai looked at him. "Those aren't Inuyasha's kabus; those are Sesshomaru-sama's. Quite feisty the four onnanokos are."  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Myouga yelled astonished. "Tell me those two are mates and that Sesshomaru-sama didn't do what his otousan did!"  
Totosai scratched his head, "now that you mention it… iie… their not mates… huh, go figure."  
"Baka, baka, baka! Don't you remember remembered what happened to Izayoi-sama!"  
"Mmmm… nope," he replied.

"T-this is terrible, where's Sesshomaru-sama, where's Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga begged for the answers desperately.  
"Well if you ask me, I think you should go tell Sesshomaru-sama what ever it is." Totosai stated a little confusedly.  
"Baka, this is your fault that you didn't want Sesshomaru-sama!" Myouga yelled. "How old are the kabus!"  
"Hmm," he scratched his chin, "their probably about three years old I'd imagine, or something around there."  
"THIS MIGHT TAKE FOREVER TO FIND HIM!" Myouga yelled and hopped away immediately.

"I wonder what's bugging that bug…" Totosai still tried to think then began to wonder, "Maybe Kagome-sama's going to meet the same fate as Izayoi-sama…?" He shrugged and pushed the thought aside and allowed Myouga to take care of it.

--

"Kanna, what's taking her so long to just die already?" Akago asked with irritation in his infant tone.  
"Kagome is a miko, and is also trying to fight it off; she is half way there though." Kanna whispered.  
Hakudoushi huffed with annoyance, "so she's finally weakening? It's about damn time she's losing it."  
"What's this Hakudoushi, are you getting impatient?" Naraku smirked at the irritated child who wanted to end the mikos life already.

"I don't care for the miko; I just think we should just put her out off her damn misery already." Hakudoushi rolled his eyes.  
"Don't worry about killing the miko, let's prepare for some eventual fun." Naraku stood up.  
"Let's use Kohaku as bait for the hanyous group then." He snickered at the thought of what chaos it would cause the taijiya.  
"Very well, you can go let him run about." Naraku grinned and left the room shortly after that.

--

**A year past** and Kagome was now bedridden as instructed by Kaede.

The quadruplets wondered around at age four now and helped their okasan out just as well as Shippo and Rin. Cho and Aun helped out in other ways such as escorting them to springs to bathe. Kagome laughed at how she hadn't been useful to them.

Rin and the kabus (including Shippo) were sitting around her ill form; not understanding what had caused it. They wanted it to go away, and they wanted it to go away right now! It was scaring them all, and they didn't like seeing her like this.

Kichi had tried offering medicines that she had learned would help, thanks to Kaede, but Kagome took the medicine to have her kabus happy. Their okasan knew it wouldn't help, and they sort of knew that too. They wanted to keep trying though.

Chikako looked through many medical books from the future era, but nothing was similar to her symptoms. Their okasan was only at the age twenty-three and she was ice cold and pale. Still, they wouldn't give up.

Sato tried miko powers to heal her, but she was still too young, and her okasan hadn't given her proper training because of it and the illness. Every time she would try, Kagome told her to stop, and just scratched her hanyou ear softly. No, they weren't going to give up.

Hidemi knew that nothing she had learned would help their okasan, and it made her feel completely weak. Somehow, in the bottom of her little heart, she knew they couldn't do anything. She knew that the only one that could do something… was the one who abandoned them.

Their otousan…_(Do you sense any **hate**?)_

--

"Oh dear, at this rate it'll be too late for Kagome-sama! I need to find Sesshomaru-sama soon!" Myouga panicked with much to worry about.

--

"We should go back to the hut Inuyasha," Sango suggested; worried for the bedridden friend.  
"What the hell are you talking about! We just left there about a week ago damn it!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.  
"Well we fear for Kagome's safety unlike you." Miroku stated annoyed; he had lost patience with the hanyou many months ago.  
"Feh!" He looked away, _'I hope your okay Kagome…'_

Kikyou scowled at them all, _'onna no baka, hurry up and die…'_

--

"Sesshomaru-sama, is something bugging you?" Jaken asked worriedly with the staff in hand.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought while looking in the direction of the village Kagome lived in with Shippo, Rin, and the kabus. Something had been calling him to return, but he kept ignoring it. He knew that they were fine because of that barrier of hers.

'_Hidemi is calling…'_ Sesshomaru growled, and the two of them continued walking toward the scent.

--

**And another year** passed with everyone extremely close to Naraku's grounds, just as planned by the hanyou.

Kanna quietly called worth Hakudoushi who looked around the age ten, and Akago who looked age five. They entered Naraku's chamber and they looked at the mirror to see Kagome. The miko had terrible breathing, and they all chuckled.

"Kanna," Hakudoushi called out, "is she ready to die yet?"  
"Hai, it is not much longer till the miko breathes her last breath in the living world." Kanna whispered quietly.  
Naraku chuckled evilly, "it seems we'll enjoy the show after all. Taiyoukai no baka, hanyou no baka, and here I thought they'd worry about the miko."  
"Who cares," Hakudoushi huffed and crossed his arms, "maybe they'll save us the trouble of dirtying our hands and decide to kill each other."

--

Wow... such... suspense? oo;


	23. Chapter 22

I **seriously** didn't want to post because someone wanted to be an ass in a review. But, since 'Charroum The Lady of Death' and 'lil-epad' had reviewed, I'm okay with it. -points to them- I distinctly remember them from other story I did. The only other good reviewers are the ones I talk to on YIM, AIM, and Hotmail/MSN. InuAnimeGaurdianAngel, OtakuAnime131, NekoYasha101, and SessLuver. But I'm amused by teiboi, Catbuddy, FireWolf90, hanyouxmiko990, and StarPrincess2020!

You all thank that person though really. Since that struck my nerve, I decided...

**NO DAMN SEQUEAL!** There's like... two or three of you who knew I was thinking of it, but now it's not going to happen.

--

**Chapter 22**

--

- Previously -

"Sesshomaru-sama, is something bugging you?" Jaken asked worriedly with the staff in hand.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought while looking in the direction of the village Kagome lived in with Shippo, Rin, and the kabus. Something had been calling him to return, but he kept ignoring it. He knew that they were fine because of that barrier of hers.

'_Hidemi is calling…'_ Sesshomaru growled, and the two of them continued walking toward the scent.

--

And another year passed with everyone extremely close to Naraku's grounds, just as planned by the hanyou.

Kanna quietly called worth Hakudoushi who looked around the age ten, and Akago who looked age five. They entered Naraku's chamber and they looked at the mirror to see Kagome. The miko had terrible breathing, and they all chuckled.

"Kanna," Hakudoushi called out, "is she ready to die yet?"  
"Hai, it is not much longer till the miko breathes her last breath in the living world." Kanna whispered quietly.  
Naraku chuckled evilly, "it seems we'll enjoy the show after all. Taiyoukai no baka, hanyou no baka, and here I thought they'd worry about the miko."  
"Who cares," Hakudoushi huffed and crossed his arms, "maybe they'll save us the trouble of dirtying our hands and decide to kill each other."

- Now -

"Okasan…?" Shippo called out quietly.

It was an early morning and Shippo woke up tiredly to go to the bathroom. He had returned to hut afterwards and looked at Kagome. Her stomach was barely moving, and it was starting to scare him.

"Okasan," Shippo shook her softly, "okoshimas okasan…"

The kabus started to wake up as did Rin and they came over to Kagome. Shippo gradually shook her more and more till it was violent, and then gave up and cried. They all began to cry and heard a low groan and looked at Kagome.

"Okasan!" They all cried out._ (None say 'kasan' now.)_

Kagome cracked her eyes opened tiredly and looked at the blurry visions or Rin and the kabus. She smiled at them, knowing who they were and stared at the blurry ceiling. They all looked at her worriedly, wanted to know if she wanted to tell them something.

"How about you all go play outside… with Aun, and Cho…?" Kagome suggested in a soft whisper.  
"Iie!" Chikako cried out.  
"We're really worried!" Sato sniffled.  
"This otousan's fault…" Hidemi growled.  
"..." Kagome frowned at her words.

--

Inuyasha and the others stood in front of Naraku, basically at a stared down. At his side was the seventeen year old Kohaku, glaring at them. Hakudoushi had Akago in front of him, smirking like no tomorrow.

The inu hanyou unsheathed his sword and growled, "nani-yo! Are you just waiting for us to kill you!"  
"My, my," Naraku snickered, "is Kagome replaced by Kikyou already? That seems very sad, I hope, nothing has happened to her."  
"Nani?" Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tighter. "Give me those damn shards and I might spare you five seconds!"  
"You wish for Kohaku to die?" He raised an eyebrow while grabbing the teenagers' neck tightly.  
"KOHAKU!" Sango cried out in fear.

_**SSSSHHHHLLLLINNNNGGGG!**_

Sesshomaru arrived and sliced Naraku's hand off, causing it to release Kohaku practically in an instant. Naraku chuckled at Sesshomaru and placed his arm back on; he was expecting him a little later. Nothing changed, but his attention went to the inu brothers and talked to them.

"Inuyasha, before you 'kill me' as you say," Naraku looked at him, "how did your ningen okasandie?"  
"…" Sesshomaru growled in a low manner.  
"What's it to you! Otousan didn't make my okasan his mate before she gave birth to me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Why does that matter how she died?" Naraku raised an eyebrow again.

"Taiyoukai blood ran through her veins after I was born and it stayed there! Okasan developed an illness that the mikos, houshis, and saishis couldn't treat because of the taiyoukai blood in me!" Inuyasha growled. "She died when I was four because of the illness of giving birth to me without being marked by my otousan!"

Everything fell quiet and the wind blew too quietly for their comfort. Sango held a sharp gasp and looked too Sesshomaru, as did Miroku. They didn't like the expression on his face.

His eyes had become slight wider and his lips twitched to show his fangs. The taiyoukai growled violent while clenching his Tokijin with fury. Sesshomaru was not going to listen to this, till he heard crying from his kabus come forth, along with Rin's.

Kanna walked out side to show Naraku the mirror, "Kagome will be dead in a few more hours, Naraku."

In the mirror, the young ones were all crying and yelling 'okasan' over and over again. Blue orbs left Kagome's body, and zipped past all of Japan, and hit Kikyou. She glowed and felt much more powerful._ (Spirits have left her body and now given to Kikyou to prove that they have given up, but she still has a little strength left on her own right now, but only just.)_

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango cried out and buried herself into Miroku's robes.  
Miroku held her tightly, "Kagome-sama," he too cried.  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and fell to his knees.

The inu hanyou knew that she wasn't feeling well, but didn't know it was that dramatic. He's ignored her, and the penalty was Kagome's death. He began to cry against the dirt, and soon turned into sobbing.

**Clank!**

Sesshomaru's Tokijin fell to the ground and his head slumped. Signs… so many signs… all the heart aching pain was telling him that Kagome needed him, and that she was calling to him. This was his fault that Kagome was about to become dead, and now…

Revenge…

The grounds began to violently shake and Sesshomaru's youkai was let out on rampage against Naraku. Kanna was the first one to be attacked since she was defenseless, and next was Akago. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and snarled at Hakudoushi and Naraku.

Hakudoushi took an annoyed step back, "bastard, you said his decision would be going to Kagome."  
"There supposedly a chance he would want to vent his anger out." Naraku scowled. "His rage was supposed to go on Inuyasha."

Since they weren't paying attention, Sesshomaru sliced them to pieces with his claws. Kikyou scent an arrow at them and they were destroyed and the Shikon no Tama fell to the ground. Sesshomaru remembered about the Shikon no Tama, and so he retrieved it after grabbing Tokijin.

The taiyoukai took the shard from Kohaku's back and then used Tenseiga on him. He had known that the boy would die if he removed it, and since he was Sango's younger kyodai. Gratefully, the piece reunited itself without the need of miko power and slid it into his mouth; careful to not swallow it.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell do you think your doing with the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha roared at him.

Angrily, the fierce taiyoukai transformed into his true self and Myouga jumped onto his muzzle, telling him Kagome was in extreme danger. Sesshomaru already knew this though, and bolted off into a full run on his three legs as fast as ever._ (How I did this, REALLY reminds me of the beginning of the Third Inuyasha movie.)_

--

Kagome's eyes were closed, and thinking of all those fun times she has had the past few years. They were all such good times, such as giving birth to her kabus, and naming them all. There were so many good memories for her to remember.

--

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Okay…" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's only arm and brought him against her back,  
"Kami this guy is heavy…"  
"Hehe," Rin giggled at her difficulty of caring the taiyoukai._

_--_

_She brought her ear to his mouth a little closely to hear what he was trying to tell to her. Sesshomaru couldn't try to mouth out the words as he did before, and did a different method that had the same meaning. He slowly had his tongue escape his mouth, and slowly licked the side of her face._

_The miko jolted away from his face and held hers as he slide his tongue back in. Kagome hadn't expected him to lick her; only to tell her something. Wait; to tell… was that what he meant? Just in the dog way to say something? There was only one thing she could think of as she looked at him to see him looking at her, and she was positive now._

_Kagome smiled lightly and replied, "dou-itashimashite."_

_--_

_She laughed lightly at the reaction to the lozenge and looked at him, "I know it tastes bad, but it'll help."  
_"…" _Sesshomaru looked away from her.  
_"_Okay, I won't do it again, I'll just give you an Advil; you don't have to suck on it, just swallow with water.  
_"…" _He looked back at her; agreeing with her as long as he didn't have to suck on something disgusting._

_--_

"_How is it that a miko like you would have such a wound?" He asked coldly.  
"I tell my incident if you tell yours." Kagome said tiredly.  
"Not possible," he growled.  
"Then you won't know," she slipped to sleep mumbling, "what she did…"_

_--_

"_We all give our love to you, and in doing so, we all want you to get better." Kagome smiled.  
"We?" Sesshomaru looked at her coldly.  
She blushed, "I meant in… uh…" she sighed in embarrassment, "I don't know what I meant…"  
"You love this one?"  
"Baka, I love everyone and that includes you," she then gave thought, "except for Jaken; he's annoying."  
"Heh," he chuckled lightly._

_--_

"_This Sesshomaru… also wants you to stay, once one is healed." Sesshomaru whispered in a surprising soft voice.  
Kagome turned around and looked at him, "I… I can't…"  
"You are your own onna; you can do what you want."  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
"Perhaps this one will miss you?"  
"People are always missed by people; it's life." Kagome stated._

"_Then you are this one's summer," Sesshomaru kissed her hand and she pulled away lightly._

_--_

_The taiyoukai listened and knelt down into the snow beside the hot spring, "nani-yo."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and nipped his bottom lips then said in a threatening tone, "Don't follow me to the village."  
"This one shall listen to your demand."  
"Good," the miko then rewarded him with a kiss._

_--_

"_I just want to keep you safe as you do for me," Kagome cried, "I don't want anyone hurt."  
"This one knows…" He replied.  
"Onegai, stop coming…"  
"Iie…"  
"ONEGAI!" Kagome yelled.  
"Iie…" Sesshomaru answered once again._

"_Naze… naze… naze…?" She cried.  
He released her and lifted her chin, "you, are this one's summer. Also, you are this one's savior."_

_--_

"_So you'll actually be okay with it?" Kagome looked at him a little worriedly.  
_"_This one has allowed two ningens to be apart of his life; it should be natural for at least one hanyou to affect one's life." Sesshomaru stated.  
_"_Arigato!" She hugged him happily in a light way._

_--_

_Her mouth hung open, stunned on how he just did that. "That son of an ikeike…" Looking out the window, she saw Sesshomaru walk to the well, and yelled, "You damn wise ass!" Kagome saw that he stopped and looked at her, so she slid the window shut and sat in her seat; blushing._

_--_

"_I hear you growl a lot, how about a whimper?"  
_"_Iie." He said automatically.  
_"_Whimper." Kagome demanded.  
_"_Iie."  
_"_Onegai?"  
_"_Iie." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.  
_"_Then I want you to listen to me and whimper like I want… taiyoukai." Kagome said in a taunting way._

_--_

_Sesshomaru looked at her, "what is it?"  
_"_I can't take care of four kabus! I have Shippo-chan already as a kabu, plus Rin-chan when she's around me, that's six all together!" Kagome started to panic.  
_"_Four kabus… in a ningen…?" He questioned._

_--_

"_Yamete-yo Sesshomaru…" Kagome said quietly.  
_"…" _He tilted his head over a little to look at her with blood eyes.  
_"_Chotto kochi kite," she said softly while looking at him.  
__Sesshomaru came over to her obediently, "nani?"  
_"_Don't kill, anyone; not here…" She whispered as she hugged him lightly to calm the taiyoukai down.  
_"_Hai," he replied._

_--_

"_Have you thought of a name yet…? Kagome… Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rei asked the two of the a little nervously. _"…" _Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, signifying that he wanted her to choose.  
__Kagome looked down to the kabu, "Kichi," she looked to Sesshomaru, "is that okay with you?" (Name meaning: fortunate, lucky.)  
__He nodded, "fortunate and lucky, is suited for this pup."_

_--_

"_You will take good care of them," the taiyoukai stated and began walking towards the door.  
Kagome closed her eyes softly, "…iie…" she replied in a stern voice.  
_"…" _He had his hand on the doorknob while his attention was on the door and not at her; hoping it would cause less conflict.  
"Just one more night," Kagome stated, "we'll all leave tomorrow morning and go to my house."  
His head shook, "this one should go now, it is best if this one leaves while the kabu are asleep."  
"I **demand** that you stay," Kagome said sternly and he looked at her, so she softened and added, "…onegai… taiyoukai…?"_

_--_

"_Em, Sa, Chi, Ki, kasan's home." Kagome said softly as she placed Souta down.  
_"_Kasan!" A little voice spoke in a mumbling yell. (Okasan without the 'o')  
__She laughed and shook her head, "Chikako…" she looked at the others, "come on, but remember to keep it down."  
_"_Kay." They whispered.  
_"_Kasan!" Chikako cried out again, whining at the top of the stairs crawling.  
_"_Chi-chan, you know better then that," Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs with the others behind her and picked her up._

_--_

"_Kimas," Sesshomaru stated, motioning her to his lap.  
_"…" _Kagome leaned against his right arm and sat on his lap.  
_"_Hisashiburi-dane," he whispered in her ear.  
_"_Fuzakenaideyo, you're the one who left!" She began to cry.  
_"_Hai," the taiyoukai replied without arguing._

_--_

"_Is the kabu ready?" Kagome teased.  
_"…" _Sesshomaru nodded.  
__She then pouted, "I should've gotten a larger one because I already know that the condoms won't fit you."  
_"_That **is** a shame," He said sarcastically; he didn't want it anyways.  
_"_I'll have to take pills then because of you." Kagome sighed.  
_"_Hmm…"_

_**End Flashbacks**_

--

Kagome gave a soft small in her thoughts, at the remembrance of having such a good life. She couldn't have asked for a better one; she loved it all. Her life was filled with fun and adventure.

'_I have no regrets…'_ She told herself happily.

Meeting everyone in the Feudal Era; especially loved ones.  
Given birth to what will be strong kabus in the future.  
Living her life to the fullest even at age twenty-three.  
Standing up to Kikyou; her incarnation.  
Hell, even having a ryu youkai was good.

'_Except one…'_ Kagome told herself.

Her hand grabbed the dagger, and weakly carved a small message into it. That took the rest of her strength and the dagger collapsed from her hand. All the young ones looked at her with a scared look.

"Okasan…?" Kichi called out.  
Shippo hopped over, "okasan… okoshimas…?"  
"Okoshimas okasan, onegai…?" Rin looked.

She was gone. And they all cried with a howl…

"_**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"**_

_--_

Dun, dun, dun...

Who ever says that 'dislike/hate' me, will find this story updated next MONTH!


	24. Chapter 23

OtakuAnime131:  
Don't be jealous of xbaconrulerx just because you can't fucking write  
a good enough story to match hers. So shut your fucking mouths. If you  
hate her don't read the fucking story dumbasses! No one made you read  
it. You chose it, therefore if you don't like it, don't read it. If the  
story takes a month to be updated because of you fucking idiots. I will  
make your lives a living hell!

--

Chapter 23

--

- Previously -

Kagome gave a soft small in her thoughts, at the remembrance of having such a good life. She couldn't have asked for a better one; she loved it all. Her life was filled with fun and adventure.

'_I have no regrets…'_ She told herself happily.

Meeting everyone in the Feudal Era; especially loved ones.  
Given birth to what will be strong kabus in the future.  
Living her life to the fullest even at age twenty-three.  
Standing up to Kikyou; her incarnation.  
Hell, even having a ryu youkai was good.

'_Except one…'_ Kagome told herself.

Her hand grabbed the dagger, and weakly carved a small message into it. That took the rest of her strength and the dagger collapsed from her hand. All the young ones looked at her with a scared look.

"Okasan…?" Kichi called out.  
Shippo hopped over, "okasan… okoshimas…?"  
"Okoshimas okasan, onegai…?" Rin looked.

She was gone. And they all cried with a howl…

"_**OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"**_

- Now -

--

It was early morning, and Rin sniffled and walked out side from the bad night of sleep. Kaede had told all of the villagers to stay away from Kagome's hut because she knew there was a furious taiyoukai on the way. As if on cue, the village grounds began to shake, and a huge inu taiyoukai came into view.

"Sesshomaru…-sama…" the twelve year old spoke out softly in a manner of disbelief at the form.

Indeed it was Sesshomaru, and when he arrived to the hut, he returned to his form quickly. While walking to the hut in a rush and realized there was now no barrier. It gave him all the more reason why Sesshomaru had ignored Rin and barged through the door mat to see six kabus, and his miko. Four of the kabus were his musumes, and the fifth was Shippo, but who was the young otokonoko?

Automatically, he knew that the otokonoko kabu was Inuyasha's kabu since he hadn't been around for her. But the otokonoko looked at him with stern eyes, while the others clung to his legs out of nowhere. Sesshomaru looked at them, to see them grown a **lot** since his last visit.

The otokonoko looked exactly like Kagome except he had the amber eyes, claws, and black ears. His little kimono though was all white and had no bracelet or rosary beads on him. It struck his interest at how quiet he was with that stare in his eye.

--

The young ones all simmered down and he looked to Kagome and knew very well, that she was dead. Grabbing Tenseiga, he didn't know if he should try to revive her or not. She'll become alive again, but what about her soul?

Sesshomaru looked to the floorboard to see it say in kanji, _'Aishiteru, Sesshomaru-sama.'_

He used Tenseiga immediately and struck her form and placed the katana on the ground. Myouga instructed him to place the Shikon no Tama against her stomach, and he obeyed without question. Everything was quiet when Sesshomaru placed it against her stomach, and it was slowly absorbed back into her.

--

Hours upon hours, Kagome didn't move an inch. Sesshomaru growled at this and leaned against the wall while placing her head in his lap. It was the first time he had loved an onna, and lost it to foolish reasons.

The otokonoko crawled onto Kagome's stomach, and looked at the four older kabus for assistance. They nodded and came over around Kagome's body. Hidemi and Chikako were on one side while Sato and Kichi were on the other.

They held hands with one another while the otokonoko stared at his okasan's closed eyes. Sesshomaru stared at the five working together; wondering what they could possibly do to save her from dying once again. The four onnanokos began to glow a light pink color while the otokonoko glowed a light blue.

He stared at his okasan's still, thinking the same thing over and over again. The boy rarely talked ever, even to his okasan. But now it was time to speak; to be heard for his plea.

"…Raivu…"

Huge demonic yet miko/saisho powers came from the kabus and their hair all went flying up. Sesshomaru watched at the enormous energy grew even more into an indescribable aura. They all seem like they knew what they were doing, and it had caught him off guard.

"Em!" Hidemi yelled.  
"Sa!" Sato yelled.  
"Chi!" Chikako yelled.  
"Ki! Kichi yelled.  
The boy then yelled, "Ta!"

They all had powers leek into Kagome and it died down two minutes later. The onnanokos passed out, but the otokonoko didn't. Soon, the hut came quiet and Sesshomaru felt Kagome breathing.

"Ses…sho…ma…ru…" Kagome said tiredly while looking up.

Sesshomaru hugged her tightly with his arm and nuzzled against her cheek in a desperate manner. Kagome wondered what was wrong and she felt a tear hit her cheek. It caught her off guard, but she smiled, and stroked the taiyoukai's hair to calm him down.

"Sesshomaru," she called out softy.  
"…" Sesshomaru kept quiet.  
"Aishiteru…"  
He nuzzled against her cheek, "hai, and **_I_** you, Kagome."  
"Okasan…" The little otokonoko called out.

Kagome was pulled into Sesshomaru's lap and the little kabu in her arms. She smiled at him and hugged him closely as he did in return. Looking at the little one, and then to Sesshomaru, she smiled.

"Sesshomaru, this is your musuko, Taro. Taro, this is otousan." Kagome smiled happily at her two otokos. _(Taro; means first son.)  
_"Nani," Sesshomaru said in a low whisper.  
"You didn't listen to me when I said no 'liquid' in me when you left." She said sharply at him, meaning he was going to get in trouble later.He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the angered onna in his arms, "so, this is Taro?"  
"Hai, he's four and is learning all that the onnanokos are learning; I'm sure that's what you would want?"  
"…" He nodded to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome smiled happily and kissed him back lightly. They were being watched by a happy onnanoko ningen, inu hanyou, and kitsune youkai. The two stopped and looked at the little spies.

"How about you two take the littler ones outside to the meadow to play? You can take Aun and Cho with you." Kagome suggested.

Rin and Shippo nodded to her and Rin went to get the ryu youkais. Shippo collected the little kabus and placed them on the youkais so they could leave. _(Shippo is about Rin's height now.)_

--

Kagome just stayed against Sesshomaru's armor and leaned against the mokomoko happily. Sesshomaru too seemed a little lifted from pressure and nipped her ear to hear those soft giggles. Of course, she laughed, and it made him feel at ease.

"This one apologizes, for placing you in this danger," Sesshomaru whispered, "this one didn't mean to have this happen to you."  
"It's okay Sesshomaru; I had no regrets when I was crossing over to the other world." Kagome smiled softly to him.  
"This one does not want to see you perish a pitiful death."  
"Pitiful? It was an illness that happened while I gave birth to-"  
"This one knows," he hugged her tightly, "this one knows."

--

Sango and Miroku couldn't wait any longer and left Kikyou and Inuyasha to go check on her, hoping she was okay and not dead. She was scared and terrified while Miroku tried to keep her calm. It took them a little longer and they arrived.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled and rushed into the hut.

Sesshomaru's armor, katanas, and mokomoko were removed from his body and he looked at them with annoyance while still leaning against the wall. Kagome laid on her stomach and her upper body on his lap with a blanket over her. When she began to get up, Sesshomaru growled at her, and so she stayed down.

"Ohayoo, Sango-chan… Miroku-sama…" Kagome smiled.  
"Kagome-sama, daijobu?" Miroku asked worriedly.  
"Kanna said you were going to die," Sango frowned.  
"I did, but my taiyoukai and kabus revived me," she nuzzled into Sesshomaru's lap.  
"So… are… you two going to be mates…?" Miroku said curiously; hoping to not get attacked.  
"Tonight," Sesshomaru stated coldly, "the later it is waited on, the more likely she will fall into illness."  
"Sess…" Kagome said sternly.

"So what about Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.  
"He… has Kikyou…" Kagome said slowly, "I'm sure of my answer now; it's best for our kabus, and for us."  
Miroku smiled, "I'm pretty sure that we won't argue."  
Kagome looked at him, "I don't think you can with Sesshomaru around."  
"Indeed," Sesshomaru growled.

"Houshi-sama," Sango whispered to him.  
Miroku looked to her, "what, do you wish to tell Kagome-sama?"  
"Mhmm," she nodded and looked to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, do you remember when you said me and Houshi-sama would repopulate the taijiya village?"  
"Yeah, are you guys going soon?"

"We've decided to stay here for the first two or three kids, and then eventually go to the village." Miroku smiled happily, "we'll stay here a little longer."  
Kagome smiled, "I like that plan," she sighed tired, "I like that plan a lot."  
"Miko, you need rest," Sesshomaru stated.  
"Iie," she replied, "I need my souls back."  
"Demo…"  
"I can't live off the Shikon no Tama forever."  
"…hai…" he nodded.

--

Inuyasha and Kikyou were walking back to the village and they saw Kagome walking over to them quietly and Taro was with her. The adults were in a triangle and it was quiet. Kikyou glared at Kagome who paid no attention to her.

"Kagome, you're okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.  
"Hai," Kagome looked to Kikyou, "no thanks to you."  
"Nani?" He asked confusedly.  
"She knew I was ill, and she didn't care because she wanted my souls."  
"These souls are mine!" Kikyou hissed.  
"I want them back!" Kagome took a step.  
Inuyasha jumped between them, "matte Kagome!"

"OTOUSAN!" Taro yelled.  
Inuyasha looked at him, "another kabu!" _(He never saw Taro.)_  
"You will now witness the otousan of **all** my kabus." Kagome stated annoyed.  
"Nani? You mean…" he trailed off.

"You had told this one to wait at the hut, miko." Sesshomaru stated while walking toward them.  
Kagome turned to look at him innocently, "Ta did it, not me."  
"Nani-yo miko?" He asked from behind her.  
"Taro I guess felt threatened by Inuyasha." She stated.  
"…" The taiyoukai growled and began to come forth.  
"Satsu," the miko said softly and Sesshomaru froze.  
"Miko…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out, "you know what has to be done, I need by souls back, and she's already dead."  
"Kagome… I can't…" Inuyasha replied in a sad tone.  
She sighed, "I don't want to hurt you Inuyasha, onegai, and move aside."  
"Don't listen to her." Kikyou demanded.  
"…" Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

"Who has accepted you, Inuyasha? Your ningen, hanyou, and youkai form?" Kagome asked.  
"Demo… you lied… you said the kabus were mine…" Inuyasha replied in pain, still trying to take it in.  
"If I had told you the truth, you would've killed them and me as well." She stated. "When I was gone those two weeks, I was with Sesshomaru; healing his wounds."  
"Why didn't you tell me anything...?"  
"Kowakatta!" She replied. "Both of you had me confused, I didn't know what to do. You left Kikyou take my place for **five** years!"  
"…"

"I'll ask you once more," she sighed, "onegai, move…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes to think everything, and he came to his conclusion. The hanyou slowly stepped out of the way and allowed Kagome to do what she wanted. Kagome called forth her souls and got them back.

Kikyou cursed Inuyasha to hell but he tried to ignore her. The undead miko disappeared and returned back to hell. Inuyasha fell to his knees and Kagome looked at him with worry.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm lightly so they could leave, but she pulled away. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a pained look in her eyes, and slowly went to Inuyasha and bent down in front of him. Taking a small breath in, she leaned over and wrapped her hands around his head.

"It's okay Inuyasha, we're your family, and we'll take care of you." Kagome said softly in his hanyou ear.

Inuyasha understood everything, the kabus, Sesshomaru, and the illness. So he knew well that Kagome was going to be the taiyoukai's mate and not his own. So now she was going to be his relative, his family, and his shimas. It was near the same as being his.

"Nee-san," Inuyasha called out to try it.  
"Hai, nii-sama," Kagome said softly to him with more respect for him.  
He buried his face into her chest with his ears pulled back, "nee-san…"

"Stand aside miko." Sesshomaru said sternly.  
Kagome looked to him, "you can't kill him Sesshomaru."  
"Give this one a good reason." He growled.  
"We need him, and you know it." She said softly.  
"…"

"Inuyasha is like our kabus Sesshomaru; he can help them upon what we can't." Kagome stated.  
"This one can raise them without help from a-" Sesshomaru was interrupted.  
"From a hanyou!" She raised her voice.  
"…"

Kagome pointed to their musuko; Taro, "if you kill Inuyasha, it's the same as killing your musuko and your musumes! Is that what you want! If Inuyasha has had a rough life since he was a kabu, maybe he could tell them a few things that we can't!" Kagome calmed down and breathed. "They are accepted by youkai and ningen, so why not hanyou?"

Sesshomaru sighed with high irritation. His soon-to-be mate was telling him to let his younger kyodai live. He had wanted kill him for so long and now he would not be allowed to.

The taiyoukai snorted, "take him to his hut," he said while leaving with Taro not far behind.  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him.  
"Your demands are clear, therefore as a mate, this one will obey," he answered, "this one will go take Taro to his shimas's and kyodai."  
"Hai," Kagome smiled happily, "arigato taiyoukai."  
"…" He nodded and left with his son.

--

"Nee-san… naze…?" Inuyasha looked at her quietly.  
"We'll be family soon," Kagome blushed as she got up, "so I have to learn to stand up to Sesshomaru and tell him what I think and know is right."  
He pouted, "how embarrassing; being helped by an onna…"  
She raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Osuwari."

**WHAM!**

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha growled at her angrily.  
Kagome laughed happily and offered him a hand, "nothing, I just didn't think it was fair for Sesshomaru to get a command and you didn't."  
"He has a command?" He asked curiously.  
"His command is-"  
"Miko," Sesshomaru called out gruffly.  
Kagome smiled sheepishly to him, "k-konnichiwa Sesshomaru."  
"Let us be on our way." He stated.  
"How about we walk Inuyasha to his hut?"  
"Very well," he mentally rolled his eyes, "coming… Inuyasha…?"

"Are you trying to be nice!" Inuyasha looked at him.  
"…" Sesshomaru started growling.  
"Now, now," Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest, "Inuyasha, are you coming?"  
"Yeah… sure…" Inuyasha got up and thought of something, "is he staying?"  
"Hai, this one will stay, perhaps guard the village if needed." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Oh wow!" Kagome smiled happily.  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison.  
"You guys are talking to each other without growling!"  
"…" They looked at each other, and began growling.  
Kagome glared, "…never mind…"

Sesshomaru snorted and wrapped his clawed hand around Kagome's waist, "let's be on our way."  
"Okay, sheesh, come on _'nii-sama,'_ we'll drop you off at your hut." Kagome smiled warmly.  
"C-coming nee-san," Inuyasha came over to her side that was opposite from Sesshomaru.

--

Tada, she's alive... leave me alone with the 'omg she's dead!' stuff... NEXT CHAPTER IS WITH LEMON!


	25. Chapter 24

Alright, I guess a have a fanfic agent who will rampage on people without me knowing it oo;

Okay, this chapter is **A COMPLETE LEMON!**

Next chapter is the epilogue.

--

**Chapter 24**

--

- Previously -

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha growled at her angrily.  
Kagome laughed happily and offered him a hand, "nothing, I just didn't think it was fair for Sesshomaru to get a command and you didn't."  
"He has a command?" He asked curiously.  
"His command is-"  
"Miko," Sesshomaru called out gruffly.  
Kagome smiled sheepishly to him, "k-konnichiwa Sesshomaru."  
"Let us be on our way." He stated.  
"How about we walk Inuyasha to his hut?"  
"Very well," he mentally rolled his eyes, "coming… Inuyasha…?"

"Are you being nice!" Inuyasha looked at him.  
"…" Sesshomaru started growling.  
"Now, now," Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest, "Inuyasha, are you coming?"  
"Yeah… sure…" Inuyasha got up and thought of something, "is he staying?"  
"Hai, this one will stay, perhaps guard the village if needed." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Oh wow!" Kagome smiled happily.  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha said in unison.  
"You guys are talking to each other without growling!"  
"…" They looked at each other, and began growling.  
Kagome glared, "…never mind…"

Sesshomaru snorted and wrapped his clawed hand around Kagome's waist, "let's be on our way."  
"Okay, sheesh, come on _'nii-sama,'_ will drop you off at your hut." Kagome smiled warmly.  
"C-coming nee-san," Inuyasha came over to her side that was opposite from Sesshomaru.

- Now -

--

Sesshomaru lied Kagome down against the futon gently and kissed her neck while crouching over her body. Kagome lowered his arm down and brought him to lie down so she could wrap his arms around his neck. He growled with please as she nipped his ear playfully, so he used his arm to prop her head up to coax her to continue her fun.

"Miko, do you wish to do this?" Sesshomaru asked her in a warm and soft whisper that tickled her ear.  
Kagome released him, "you've wanted me for about five to six years, and now you're questioning me?"  
"This one merely wishes upon your approval to be mates." He explained while giving her a kiss.  
"You have my approval, my blood, and my word," she smiled.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips and then trailed down to her neck and nipped the spot that his fangs would soon claim in time. Slowly he felt her hands touching his chest from under his robes. He gave pleasing growls as she began to remove it inch by inch in such a slow motion.

"Are you trying to tease this one or his body?" Sesshomaru asked curiously with little growls.  
"Both, is it working?" Kagome whispered and kissed his crescent softly.  
"Hai miko, it is," he replied and nuzzled into her neck to inhale the scent he favored for these new found years.  
"You aren't much of a taiyoukai up close, are you puppy?" She removed his robe completely and looked at his chest.  
"To you and the kabu only, unless told otherwise." He replied.

There was a twig snapping outside and Sesshomaru went into defensive attack mode over Kagome while snarling dangerous. A male shriek was heard as well as a loud thud. Kagome giggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Miroku-sama, don't make me get Sango-chan, because I'll tell her you were cheating on her again." Kagome said in a taunting tone.

Sesshomaru heard the houshi get up and run away, so he continued his courting on the miko. Her robe was removed and the obi was untied and slid off to where she was completely naked under him. A cold smirked was placed on his face and Kagome got nervous.

"This one shall worship the one who gave this one his kabus." Sesshomaru said in a rough seductive tone.  
Kagome immediately blushed many shades of red, "n-naze?"  
"This one wants to."

--

The taiyoukai had enjoyed playing with her breast and fed upon the tips with his tongue and fangs. His other hand had caressed the other one so it wouldn't feel abused or abandoned. Kagome rewarded Sesshomaru's with her moaning and constant groans of pleasure.

"Sesshomaru… you play… too much…" Kagome panted as her back arched a little at the sensation.  
"It that bad?" Sesshomaru questioned as he licked her breast and kissed it.  
"I-iie, demo… what if… the kabus…"  
"You had this one's kyodai to take them in tonight; they shall be fine if you trust him so." He stated while trailing down her body with his tongue tracing her on the way down.

"What are you-?"

Kagome soon went into fits of laughter as he licked and nipped at her naval teasingly. The reaction he received had tempted him to only do it even more. His upper body lied down on her lower body and continued.

The taiyoukai's clawed hand stroked her smooth stomach and she moaned at his touches. When he licked her naval, her moans turned to soft little groans. As Sesshomaru nipped her though, the groans turned into a fit of laughter.

"S-S-Sesshomaru, I-I give, I g-give!" Kagome laughed at the tingling sensation.  
"Very well," Sesshomaru replied.

--

Sesshomaru inserted his clawed middle finger into Kagome's canal and she arched her back while trying to muffle down her moan. He snorted and lightly pumped her till he got what he wanted from his soon-to-be mate. It didn't take much longer till Kagome gave him what he wanted; moaning his name.

'_I'm glad there's a barrier on the hut to not let them hear what we don't want them to.'_ Kagome said in her mind.

Lowering himself to face her lower region, he began to lick her walls and Kagome cringed at the weird feeling. She tried to fidget away but Sesshomaru held one of her legs so she wouldn't escape. Having her trying to wriggle away from him while he teased her made him want to just do continue it till he'd have her submit.

"N-nanda-yo!" Kagome panted with groans.  
"This one is doing what you had done to him," Sesshomaru replied as he continued to lick around till he found that one specific place.  
"I wasn't this cruel to you." Kagome pouted.

He raised his head up glaring as a dog would when it's being interrupted in its meal, "silence, you had been very cruel those years ago," he stated and went back down to continue licking about.

The taiyoukai found the head of her womanhood and praised it with his licking. Kagome was sent into a deep sensation and went almost in complete submission because of it. He wasn't going to let it slide just because she submitted, so he began to gently nip at it while hearing her moan out his name.

After treating the head, he slid his tongue down to taste her entrance. Her reaction was remarkable to him as her entire back arched up while moaning out his name. He soon found out why when her orgasm passed through his mouth; showing him that he had done _too_ much playing and 'worshiping' as Kagome had called it.

Drinking her essence was not a problem for him and took it all. Hearing Kagome pant out his name, he decided that her lips were abandoned for to long. He placed his lips upon hers and she began kissing nervously as she tasted what had come out of her from his lips.

"That's… not fair…" Kagome panted.  
"Nani," he asked with a rasp tone.  
"I didn't make you… taste you own… orgasm," she pouted with a blush while quietly looking away from him.  
Sesshomaru smirked, "do you want this one to?"  
"Hai, Sesshomaru_-sama_," Kagome teased.  
He growled pleasingly as she teased him with his name and lowered down to kiss her, "very well."

Sesshomaru sat up against the wall and requested her to wear his robe before she did. Kagome placed it on with her hips at her waist, giving Sesshomaru a playful cold stare. His eyebrow rose and looked at her curiously.

"This one is Sesshomaru-sama; you must all run in fear!" Kagome mocked his cold voice, but it turned into a giggle after pretending to be him.  
"Miko, are you intoxicated?" He looked at her oddly, wondering if she was drunk from sake or something.  
Kagome gave a pouting face, "don't make me neuter you after we've become mates, kabu."  
"Wakaru," his reply was given to her in a bit of a shaken tone with a rasp voice behind it all.

Kagome rolled her eyes and untied his obi and fished out his already erected length. She laughed lightly at how he must have liked all of her moaning that was for him. A question slipped into her mind as she lightly scratched the head of his phallus.

"Oi, Sesshy-chan," Kagome called out.  
He glared down out her for calling him something so childish, "must you call this one so lowly."  
She glared back at him and clawed at his length a little to give an unpleasant pressure to him, "pardon?"  
"Gomen nasi, nani-yo?" Sesshomaru asked carefully and she removed the pressure slowly.  
"Will you do the same as I had done for you?"  
"Eh," he didn't understand what she wanted.  
Kagome gave a kiss on his lips and looked at him, "will you moan for me from your pleasure that I give you?"  
"Hai miko," Sesshomaru replied.

"Ka-go-me," She looked at him sternly.  
"Hai, Kagome," he replied as she wanted.

"If I'm going to be your mate, I think the least you can do for me is promote me from 'miko' to my given name, ne, Sesshomaru?" Her body lowered down, but waited for his answer to be given to her.

"Hai," he replied.

--

The miko placed his length into her mouth and already heard him grunt as she had barely sucked on him. She smiled though and licked the head while her hand helped massage his lower shaft. His left trembled lightly in pleasure as his eyes closed from such bliss she was rewarding him with.

'_He really is a soft kabu, well, if you can get under that cold stature of him.'_ She smiled in her thoughts.

Removing her mouth from his head and lightly licked his lower shaft and drifted upwards as he did for her when searching for a tender spot. It didn't really count though because he was all tender, and he moaned softly as she came back to licking the head in a circular motion.

"K-Kagome-sama," Sesshomaru called out with a moan.

She wasn't satisfied with the 'sama' and so she pumped him further into her mouth and felt his body begin to shake a little. Her hand went down to his testicles and massaged them with care and extreme softness. It was her way to tell him that she wasn't satisfied yet until he called her by the proper name.

"Kagome!" He growled out with a moan.

Sesshomaru's hand grabbed the back of her head and leaned her head into him. His legs grasped Kagome's side in the same attempt. His phallus gave a few twitches off and spilt his own orgasm into her mouth as she did for him.

Kagome took in his seeds with please and swallowed every last bit. She licked the rest off the head and looked at Sesshomaru. His face literally had his emotions showing off to her, all of it. There was tiredness and lust, joy and arousal.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss so he would know what he had tasted like. Sesshomaru devoured her mouth and placed her against the futon with his body to lay over hers. He then nipped her lips and caused them to lightly bleed and trickle down her chin until he licked it away.

--

Kagome lightly placed his face away from hers and looked at him, "next time, don't shoving yourself in my mouth; you can choke me you know."  
"Gomen nasi," Sesshomaru replied to her.  
"Hai," she smiled softly to him and hugged him happily.  
"Are you ready, Kagome?" He asked questionably as he readied himself at her entrance to go in.  
"Hai Sesshomaru, just… don't get me pregnant again, it's too soon." Kagome said sheepishly.

Sesshomaru growled at her, "You will not get pregnant this time since we are to truly mate." He stated calmly as he gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now then, Ka-go-me, are you ready to be this one's little ikeike?"

Kagome nodded to him and he entered inside her fully, causing her to give out a moaning scream and he nipped her throat to keep it down a little. Her legs wrapped around his lower body to make him go inside her as much as possible. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck, and showed him how much she wanted him.

He took his time on swaying his hips back and fro against her body. His manhood would rock steadily in and out of her entrance with a little more pressure each time he went in. Sesshomaru heard Kagome moan out his name, and he kissed her softly with a passionate nibbled to her lips and tongue.

"Sess…" Kagome whispered in a slow but soft tone to him; tickling and teasing his youkai ear.  
"Hai Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at her.  
"Take it slowly this time," she smiled happily at him.  
"Naze?" He looked a little confused.  
"I'm pretty sure that becoming mates is a big thing," her hands caressed his cheeks, "so I want to make sure we'll treasure this night."  
"Wakaru," his lips went to hers and kissed her bottom lip, whole lip, then slid his tongue into her mouth to kiss her.

--

He obeyed her, and went a slow place yet gave pressure each time so it wouldn't seem like nothing was between them. Sesshomaru worshiped her neck with no end to it. His licking and nibbling was causing it to numb itself a little.

The mark itself would cause pain for about three days so that he could muster all of the needs for them to be mates. He had to take in her emotion; understand what it feels like when she becomes mad, sad, or any other mood. His body needs to learn about hers; where fragile and strong.

They were to be left alone for a week for him to process all of her into him so that nothing would ever happen to her. It wasn't the same for Kagome though; she would have to communicate through their words and body languages to know anything. He wasn't going to let her mark him, it was good enough for just him to mark her to become mates, but her marking him made it sound suicidal.

Kagome would not be able to take in his emotions and all the other requirements from the mating bite. Her being a miko would also cause problems for her with his taiyoukai blood, and might kill her. She would over taken by him, so he would keep her safe, and not let her danger herself.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered out to her.  
"Hai…?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"Are your ready for this one?" He asked just as quiet.  
"Almost, gomen nasi," she frowned.  
"Iie… just let this one know when you are ready."

Sesshomaru continued swaying his hips against her while becoming a little exhausted. Sure he's a taiyoukai, but his still an otoko, and he can't keep going forever. Disobeying her a little bit, he started to go in her a little faster, and she didn't seem to mind since she started to laugh a little.

"You're trying to rush me," Kagome said in a playful tease.  
Sesshomaru continued licking her neck, "this one can hold out a little longer, his fangs are extending though."  
She became nervous, "why'd you go saying that for!"  
"Nani," he looked at her baffled, "this one has to mark you."  
"Hai… demo… it sounds painful…"  
"Rest assured that you will barely feel it." The taiyoukai soothed his onna with his words to calm her down.  
"Hai, arigato," she nuzzled into his soft hair.

--

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out.  
"Kagome…" Sesshomaru growled.

Both spilt their orgasms at the same time, and Sesshomaru's fangs dug into the side of her neck. Kagome gave a small cry and accidentally dug her claws into his back and gave him ten scratch marks. Sesshomaru didn't feel any pain, but kept his fangs latched into her a little longer.

"S-Sess…" she nuzzled into him.

Around three minutes later, Sesshomaru's fangs came out slowly and he licked the blood away until his saliva healed her skin. Looking at his mate below him, he found her sound asleep with a little smile on her face. It made him pass an actual smile of his own, and he removed himself from her body.

Sesshomaru stood up and placed his hakama on with no rush. As he tied his obi, he heard rustling to the side and looked over. She was barely awake, but she looked at him tiredly and so he sat at her side to see if there was something she needed that he could do for her.

"Why are you up?" Kagome asked softly with her arms lying over her head while the robe allowed her chest to be exposed.  
"This one only placed lower accessories on so he could restrain himself from claiming you again." Sesshomaru stated with a tinge of coldness.  
"Rest with me Sess, I know you're tired." She smiled softly to him as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.  
"Hai, koishii," he replied.

The taiyoukai lowered him self to lie down on the futon and lied against her body to give her some of his heat. Kagome brought her arms down on his back as the sleeve covered him. Sesshomaru nuzzled against his mates breasts and inhaled her scent.

"Sess," Kagome called out, knowing that he didn't mind the nickname since it wouldn't really tease him.  
"Hai?" Sesshomaru looked up to her.  
"I want to hear you whimper." She smiled softly.  
"Iie," he glared.  
"Onegai? For your koishii?" The miko gave such an innocent look.

Sighing, he tried think of things that would make him do such an embarrassing thing. There weren't many things that could make him want to do that, so it was a little difficult. Thinking of something that he desired most teased at his mind, and he began to whimper lightly with need.

Kagome smiled happily and hugged him as a reward for the small whimper. Sesshomaru soon stopped, and continued to lie on her while nuzzling against her breasts. A small gasp was heard from his mate, and he looked at her to see her looking at the entrance of the hut.

"It's snowing already," Kagome smiled happily while caressing Sesshomaru's hair with care.  
"That it is." Sesshomaru sighed happily.  
"So, it's been six years since the cave?"  
"It's been six years since you have melted this one's cold heart with your summer light." He whispered.  
"Hai," she hugged him.  
"Koishii?"  
"Hai?"  
"Onegai… continue what you have been doing."  
"Nani?"

"_**Melt my ice away."**_


	26. Epilogue

**_IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!_ **

**!PLEASE CHECK THIS STORY TOMORROW! INFORMATION THAT WILL CONSIDER HAVING A SEQUAL OR NOT WILL BE EXPLAINED!**

**_IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!_ **

--

**Epilogue**

--

Twenty years have passed, and many stood in front of the stone, behind the taiyoukai. They were all hanyous, and most were his own. Each of them held an iris; from a plant with katana-shaped leaves and erected stalks which bore bright-colored flowers that composed three petals and three drooping sepals.

Rin had left many years ago after Kohaku had confessed, and asked her to come with him to the taijiya village. She was given permission to go by her adoptive parents, and they gave her their best wishes. They knew that she would do well on repopulating the village as well as Sango was.

Sango and Miroku had three children, and left around fifteen years ago so they could continue there. Their first child was a girl, and named her after Kagome since she had helped them the most. They probably had about seven children now; Sesshomaru didn't know, but promised to visit them soon for his mate.

Shippo had found a suitable mate that was a ningen, and had also left with her to create their own little family. It was a little hard for the kitsune youkai to leave his adoptive otousan and okasan nine years ago, but he kept strong. He didn't leave though without give his hakufu; Inuyasha, a whack on the head.

Inuyasha stayed at the side of his kyodai and his family. He had done well on helping with the pups since there was so many. Kagome had been grateful the whole time to have him around. Sesshomaru had oddly enough given him a mokomoko, and decent clothing to look like the rest of the pack.

There was eleven kabus now that Kagome had given birth to, and that was a fair amount for them. They were all a hassle from the start, but eased down and took after their father besides the youngest. The youngest was a boy, and still needed to learn that you can't catch prey while yelling 'I'm going to get you' so loudly.

Standing at the left of Sesshomaru was the calm quadruplets; his first litter. They were at the age of twenty-five, and they all had their own mokomokos to show. Fifteen years ago; when they were ten, Chikako and Kichi received their light crescent marking on their foreheads.

Taro; the now twenty-four year old otoko, stood tall next to Kichi also with his received mokomoko. His face and hair took the looks from his okasan, but the silent stature was taken in by his otousan. Strangely though, he enjoyed his hakufu's company when it was needed.

An eighteen year old otoko stood next to Taro; his name was Akira, and looked identical to their otousan but had a similar personality to their okasan. After much patience with his otousan, he too had received a mokomoko. It gave have pride when it was given to him. _(Akira means either bright or intelligent.)_

A ten year old onnanoko stood next to Akira and she looked cold. Her face held both stripes and markings like her father. She was a little distant to the elder shimais since they always acted like they understood the world. The name given to her was from her otousan and he named her from the season, Fuyumi. _(Fuyumi means winter; it's a name given to girls who are born in winter.)_

Identical eight year olds, who were crying, held each other to comfort another. The otokonoko was named Miroku, and the onnanoko was named Sango. They looked like their father except they didn't have any stripes and their eyes were brown. _(Miroku means predicted Buddha of the future. Sango means coral.)_

On the side of Sesshomaru was a little six year old boy that had been attached to him.His hair style was like his okasan while the color was his otousan's. He received the two stripes on each cheek, and a faint lining of the crescent mark. Kagome had given his name from her elder kyodai; Inuyasha. _(Inuyasha means in inu youkai, duh.)_

There was a small kabu in Sesshomaru's arms in which he cherished deeply as the others hated the little otokonoko. The young one had his otousan's style of hair and his okasan's color. One of Kagome's last requests before death was to give the kabu his name.

Sesshomaru looked at the pup and whispered out his name, "Sesshou, ochitsuite."

The pup named Sesshou simmered down a little, and sniffled into his otousan's robes. After learning to speak and listen, he knew that their okasan's death was because of him, so the looked down on him. Because of that, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took more care of him, and had Kagome's okasan help when they couldn't. _(Sesshou means destruction of life.)_

Kagome had died two years ago while giving birth to Sesshou because she wouldn't stop bleeding. They were at the hospital with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at her sides for comfort with the others outside. The blood never stopped, and the doctors did all they could.

--

_**Flashback**_

_She gave three requests, her first one while giving birth, was to tell them to all stay together, and they obeyed her wish and the pup came out. The doctor told them that it was an otokonoko. Sesshomaru repeated those words to Kagome and she gave such a peaceful smile._

_Soon, doctors started to rush around and Inuyasha looked at them angrily. Kagome's face looked like it seemed pained for some reason and her face began to look pale. Sesshomaru ignored them and worried about Kagome, but she said something to him that made him stop._

"_Name the kabu… Sesshou, after his otousan…" Kagome said tiredly._

_The taiyoukai seemed a little confused as to why she was making it sound like he wasn't there. He questioned her and about this strange pain that he was feeling about losing her. His alertness grew and looked around worriedly to see what it was._

_Doctors, surgeons, nurses… almost everyone was moving around yelling 'stop her bleeding, stop her bleeding' but they couldn't. They didn't understand why it wouldn't stop, and she only grew paler. With ten hanyous in the hall, a hanyou inside, and a taiyoukai to be her mate, they tried their best, but Kagome knew better._

"_Sess…" Kagome called out.  
_"_Hai koishii?" Sesshomaru looked at her, wondering if she would tell him what in the world was going on.  
__She caressed his cheek, "if I die, don't revive me…"  
_"_NANI!" He snarled angrily  
_"_Nee-san…" Inuyasha frowned._

"_I've cheated death once; I don't think it's wise to cheat death twice." Kagome laughed with some humor in her tone.  
_"_Nee-san… if… you do… what do you want us to do?" Inuyasha asked in a sad tone; hoping it wouldn't happen.  
_"_I have the Shikon no Tama in me, so I should be cremated as Kikyou was." She said softly and felt her hand being gripped by Sesshomaru.  
_"_This one wishes to know where to place your ashes koishii, though disapproves of your foolish thoughts." Sesshomaru stated._

_Kagome looked up to the white ceiling and gave a small smile, "you decide… my koishii…" she said softly and gently repeated it to him one last time, "You… decide… my… koishii…"_

_Her eyes closed, and lied there motionless and they all froze._

"_Koishii?" Sesshomaru called out. "Koishii!" No response. "Kagome!" He roared and his kabus all came in. "KAGOME!" His eyes became reddened, "MIKO!" The taiyoukai was becoming dangerous while his stage became broken and scared away all the ningens within a heartbeat. _

"_Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called out and the taiyoukai froze. "She's gone…"  
_"_Iie," Sesshomaru growled and brought out Tenseiga.  
_"_Sesshomaru, yamero-yo," the kyodai said quickly, "nee-san said she didn't want to be revived!"  
_"_Urusai, she's my mate!" The taiyoukai growled.  
_"_I know that! Demo… that was her **LAST** request…" Inuyasha stated, "And I want to do that for her!"  
_"…"

_Sesshomaru disarmed himself and Tenseiga dropped to the ground as he fell to his knees snarling angrily. The kabus saw their okasan on the delivery futon lying there dead. The four year old kabu; Inuyasha, did not understand what was happening, and went over and shook his okasan._

"_Okasan," little Inuyasha shook her, "okasan… okoshimas…"  
_"_Inu," Inuyasha called the kabus nickname, "yamero-yo…"  
_"_Otousan," Inu looked to his fallen otousan, "okasan won't okoshimas…"_

_The kabus of Sesshomaru looked at him, wondering what to do now. With their okasan gone, they didn't know what to do, and soon they heard crying. Moving out of the way, a nurse nervously came to Sesshomaru with the newborn otokonoko._

_Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, but stood up, and looked to the crying newborn kabu. He took the newborn in his arm and looked at him while his musumes and musukos gathered around him. His kyodai stood in front of him in front of Kagome to look at the kabu._

"_This one trusts that you shall all help on raising Sesshou." Sesshomaru spoke out in a cold manner.  
_"_Hai otousan," The elder kabus replied.  
_"_Hai," The younger kabus replied.  
_"…" _Inuyasha just stared.  
_"_And you, kyodai?" The taiyoukai looked at Inuyasha.  
_"_Hai, Sesshomaru," he replied._

_**End Flashback**_

--

Sesshomaru felt in his blood that Kagome wasn't gone, and he was never wrong about something so important. Sesshou fell soundly to sleep in his otousan's arm and he had a small smile. Everyone else came forth, and placed their irises on the little grave in a small shrine.

The grave were Kagome's ashes were buried, was between the well and Goshinboku; it was decided by everyone without questioning. Sango and Miroku heard the news by Inuyasha and they rushed over with Rin and Kohaku. Shippo was found soon after that and he came over.

Totosai and Myouga were told and they came without any distractions to hold them back. Many others that were found of Kagome had also come along to bid their farewells; even Sesshomaru's okasan came since Kagome was technically her musume. It was painful for everyone during that time, but it settled down after fourteen months passed by.

A hand was placed on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and he looked over to see his brother Inuyasha. The two of them had acted like decent siblings to each other after being stuck around each other for three years. It was for Kagome though, and so they learned to rely on each other, and truly show a brothers' bond for about seventeen years. Sesshomaru admitted in his thoughts, that Inuyasha had been much of help the passed to years in Kagome's absence with the kabus as they protected the village.

"If it helps, you can be patient for five hundred years, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said quietly for comfort to his older kyodai.  
"What can wait five hundred years? There's is nothing left but this one's kabus and the two of us." Sesshomaru stated coldly.  
"Kagome wasn't really from our time, don't you remember; she's from the future?" The hanyou reminded him.  
"When Kagome is born, and grown, she will not remember us." He replied, making it sound like he had already thought it.  
"We can give her proof that you're her mate, we have 'pictures' at home!"

The hut had been remodeled into a small version of a ningen lord's home; much like a palace. There were fifteen large rooms; one was empty in the back, and a good size main room which Kagome had called the 'family room' where she spent most of her time if it wasn't time to sleep and if she wasn't helping the kabus out. _(Jaken has a room there unfortunately.)_

In the family room, there were pictures on the walls of all the pups. None recent though because they weren't use to the camera. Kagome's okasan took a picture of Sesshou, and gave it to them when they came on their next visit.

"Hai, still…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes.  
"Nani?" Inuyasha frowned.  
"Telling her that this one is her mate will scare her, and it will be hard on her." He answered the annoying kyodai.  
"Do you still feel her through your body?" He growled.  
"Hai," the taiyoukai replied truthfully.  
"Then it's not a total loss if you see her! She might have the mark when she's born, and know one will understand it but you!"  
"…"

The kabus looked at their otousan and Hidemi spoke, "I agree with Inuyasha-hakufu, otousan."  
Sesshomaru's head turned to the elder kabus direction a little, "…"  
The hanyou twins; Miroku and Sango, both nodded in agreement, "us too otousan!"  
"As suppose the rest of you agree?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
"Hai otousan," they replied.

"Nee-chan said she wanted us to stay together, maybe she'll have the Shikon no Tama, and she can wish for immortality-" Inuyasha was interrupted.  
"Iie…" The taiyoukai replied.  
"Naze!"  
"This one's mate would not want to live an eternity as the world destroys itself. We too shall eventually die." Sesshomaru stated.  
"Demo…"  
"We will protect her, when she comes to live on this earth once again," Sesshomaru turned away and began to walk home with Sesshou in his arms, "all of us shall see her again."

Surprisingly, all of them cheered and jumped for joy. As soon as Sesshomaru turned to look at them, they quieted down, and looked away as if nothing happened. He rolled his eyes as Kagome would do, and walked away with the others to all follow.

Inuyasha thought of a way to lighten up Sesshomaru's mood and grinned, "Oi! Sesshomaru! Do you think you can hold out on rutting for **FIVE HUNDRED YEARS**!"

The taiyoukai stopped at his kyodai's game and smirked dangerously. Inuyasha gulped at the smirk and started to back away without understanding what he was going to do. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him while his ten kabus stood behind their otousan for a command.

"Em, Sa, Chi, Ki, Ta, ikimas-," Sesshomaru was interrupted by the kabu in his arm.  
"Osuwari," Sesshou stated while looking at Inuyasha confusedly.

**WHAM!**

Inuyasha growled and glared at the dirt while thinking to him self that this was going to be a loooong five hundred years. All the kabus snickered at their hakufu and Sesshomaru was given an idea. Looking to the pup as Inuyasha began to get up, the taiyoukai talked to the pup.

"Sesshou, say osuwari," Sesshomaru demanded.  
Sesshou smiled, "osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari!"

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! **

"Sesshou! Say satsu!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Iie-" Sesshomaru was interrupted.  
"Satsu, satsu, satsu, satsu, satsu, satsu, satsu, satsu!"Sesshou smiled happily.  
"Teme…" Sesshomaru growled.

--

Things cooled down and everyone returned home and gathered around the bonfire and talked happily. Sesshomaru walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, Jaken was somewhere about in the village, probably being chased by Aun and Cho. Ignoring that though, he continued the walking path that he and Kagome would take every day when she was with him.

The walk was to the cave and back, sometimes Kagome had been sidetracked and laughed happily at the things that distracted her. Sesshomaru had reason to smile during the time, and that reason was her. He had barely smiled anymore, and didn't plan on it, until the day his mate would return to his side.

_Sesshomaru…_

Winds picked up speed and his hair blew wildly to where the wind blew as did his mokomoko. His hair wrapped around his neck and the mokomoko around his body, until he shook them back. The attention from the taiyoukai was now looking at the sky as he knew the cause of the strange wind that passed by.

"Five hundred years, and you shall be back at my side koishii, onegai… be patient for that time to pass." Sesshomaru requested in a soft whispered. "It will pass quickly, this one assures you."

Again, the winds picked and wrapped around him with more pressure than the last and it softened after a while. He had upset the miko, and it made him chuckle ever so slightly, and began to walk away.

"Zutto," his lips graced themselves with a small smile and sighed. "Even through death, this one shall be there, for you, miko."

**Owari. (End)**

--

There's a picture of all the pups on my fanfiction profile. I love Taro and Cho.

For this story, I was GLAD that I was able to keep Kagome as a human ningen and Sesshomaru with one arm instead of it growing back or something stupid.


	27. Sequel Info

**Sesshomaru**: Oi, we've found out some information from this damn author, xBaconRulerx.  
**Inuyasha**: Yeah, she took a while to think of allowing us to do a sequel or not and whether we got to see Kagome again in the future.  
**Sesshomaru**: -scowls- Do not interrupt this one.  
**Inuyasha**: -mocks- Do not interrupt this one.

**WHACK!**

**Sesshomaru**: xBaconRulerx states that if she gets 500 reviews and she on 100 favorite's list, within 133 days starting now, she will make the sequel. She knows that you fans are quite capable of doing this because there is an estimation of 118 reviews needed and 25 people to add the story on their favorite story list, thing…  
**Inuyasha**: -rubs cheek- bastard, just for that, I'll make xBaconRulerx torture you!  
**Sesshomaru**: Inuyasha, you are merely going to create trouble for everyone.  
**Sesshou**: Hakufu! OSUWARI!

**WHAM!**

**Inuyasha**: Damn it…  
**Sesshou**: -snorts-  
**Akira**: Yeah… um… if you give xBaconRulerx that amount or more, she'll do the sequel and then we'll be allowed to see our okasan again.  
**Fuyumi**: Unlike Sesshou who has never had the honor of seeing her.

**Sango**: Be nice baka!  
**Miroku**: Haha, you got burned.  
**Taro**: -glares coldly at them- Urusai.  
**Everyone**: -Silent-

**Taro**: True as it maybe, Rin and the other ningens will not be in the sequel since they had passed on, however, what will await us will cause chaos for our otousan, as well as the rest of us. Though I will be honest and say this, the others and I will have changed a bit in the next story.

**Inu**: If you help with the reviewing, we'll learn to adapt to the modern era.  
**Hidemi**: It's not worth it, only Taro knows what's going to happen.  
**Kichi**: -pouts- xBaconRulerx favors him too much.  
**Chikako**: Well he's been through more than us! I mean he did lose his-!  
**Sato**: Shh! Their not supposed to know unless they give xBaconRulerx her reviews!  
**Taro**: -snorts and leaves- fools.

--

OMG! I'VE BEEN DOING STORIES FOR EXACTLY TWO YEARS NOW!

So yeah…

If you guys want a sequel, then all ya have to do is get me up to 500 reviews or more, so you better tell your friends about this story and beg them to review! I bet you guys can do it before October 5th which is my birthday. Either way, you have till American New-Year which is December 31st and January 1st.

**IF you succeed, then it's possible you'll see the story pop up sometime in the early year of 2007!**


	28. Final Info

I find it humorous when people are so idiotic to stoop low for giving reviews. Signing on your fanfic, giving a review, then sign off, and give another review. It's not the reviews that mattered to me seriously because I **was** going to post the sequel anyhow and that I'm on chapter eight. All I wanted was to get feedback on how my story was from people and what they wanted in the next.

So since I already know who did it -which there was multiple people-, it annoyed me because they made it obvious, and I'm going to now post it up in the summer time as I did this story. I think it's a fair amount of time because I was working on a story before doing the sequel anyhow. If you want to read the story, check my profile page sometime in December, but I warn you, it'll be an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, Zutara pairing. To get a few clips of ideas on it, you can go to my profile and hit the website button which will take you to my DeviantArt.

A picture of adult Taro and Sesshou are in the gallery as well.

I know you guys don't want to wait, but you'll have to put up with because I'm just a junior who's actually trying to pass and right now I have 4A-'s and 2A+'s, I'd love to keep them thank you.

* * *

Besides... Summer + Story **Quicker Updates**. 

Also, if you want to complain, you can contact me through internet. My info is on the profile.


End file.
